The Love I've Never Imagined
by sava kaladze
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 17 for Itasaku Memoire Jour 2012! Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVE I NEVER IMAGINED**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic : Sava Kaladze's

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Prolog.**

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi muda, sekaligus seorang medic nin terbaik Konohagakure. Talentanya sebagai seorang penyembuh diasah dan ditempa langsung oleh Hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade yang terkenal sebagai Kunoichi medis terbaik Konohagakure dan salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin.

Sejak awal bergabungnya Sakura dengan Akademi Ninja Konoha, Sakura bergabung dengan Tim 7 bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dibawah asuhan Hatake Kakashi.

Dan semua orang tahu bagaimana kisah sedih yang menimpa Tim 7.

Terutama apa yang menimpa persahabatan antara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Bagaimana hancurnya hati Sakura ditinggal Sasuke yang memilih mengikuti Orochimaru ketimbang tetap tinggal di Konoha bersamanya dan Naruto.

Bagaimana pedihnya hati Naruto menyaksikan Sakura menangis memohon padanya agar kelak membawa kembali Sasuke kembali pulang.

Bagi Naruto, it's a life time promise.

Bagi Sakura, he's a life time love.

Cinta yang akan selalu ia tunggu kepulangannya. Kembali ke tanah Konoha. Kembali pada dirinya.

******************************WWWWWWW************************************************

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura memborehkan antiseptik pada luka di lengan pemuda berambut orange yang meringis berkali-kali. Luka yang disebabkan oleh kunai itu memang agak dalam, tapi untunglah itu bukan kunai beracun, jadi tidak perlu memberi antidot apapun. Lagipula pemuda orange ini kan salah satu ninja terbaik Konoha, sahabatnya sejak kecil Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura melilitkan perban pada lengan kekar Naruto dengan sigap. Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah!"

Naruto mengangkat lengannya ke udara dan kemudian meringis.

"Masih sakit."

"Ya, tunggulah beberapa hari. Setelah itu pasti jauh lebih baik. Kunai itu agak dalam melukai tanganmu, Naruto."

"Aku agak ceroboh, Sakura. Lagipula mana aku tahu Lee tambah mahir melempar kunai, biasanya kan dia hanya menendang dan memukul."

Sakura terkikik geli,"Lee itu pembelajar super, Naruto. Aku tidak heran kalau suatu hari nanti dia bisa menguasai rasenganmu."

Naruto spontan terpekik,"Tidak! Jangan rasengan! Itu milikku satu-satunya,"Wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Iya, iya...tidak mungkin kok. Dia kan tidak berbakat ninjutsu, aku cuma bercanda."

"Ahh...Sakura chan! Bikin deg-degan,"Naruto menatap Sakura dengan lembut,"Arigatou Sakura chan. Kalau tidak ada dirimu, aku pasti malu bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit hanya untuk mengobati luka-luka kecil."

Sakura mengusap rambut jabrik Naruto,"Itu sebabnya aku jadi sahabatmu kan? Untuk merawatmu setiap kau luka,"Sakura menyeringai.

"Hehehehehe...bukan cuma untuk itu Sakura."

"Lalu untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum,"Untuk mencintaimu, tentunya."

Sakura tertegun. Perkataan Naruto barusan lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa tak enak. Entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya Naruto mengatakan isi hatinya. Tidak dengan paksaan, tanpa tekanan. Hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Hanya ingin membuat Sakura tahu kalau Naruto selalu ada di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu. Selalu ada di sampingnya karena ia sangat peduli pada Sakura.

Naruto menyadari Sakura mematung untuk sesaat. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu sulit baginya untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura. Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Ia menunggu Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sakura...Sakura...kau melamun ya?"Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersentak,"Maaf Naruto...maaf."

"Setiap aku bilang cinta padamu, kau pasti melamun. Menyebalkan sekali,"lagi-lagi Naruto cemberut.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tetap mengatakannya?"Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Ya hanya ingin bilang saja."

"Dan kau tahu kan jawabannya apa?"

Naruto menyeringai,"Ya ya ya...Sasuke. Tunggu Sasuke kembali bla bla bla..."

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto,"Anak pintar. Sekarang pulang sana ke apartemenmu. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

Naruto setengah melompat turun dari temat tidur.

"Baik Sakura chan...tapi sebelumnya..."Naruto secepat kilat mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sakura, lalu segera berlari menuju pintu,"Arigatou!"teriaknya, lalu kabur.

Sakura terperangah, ingin rasanya mengejar Naruto dan menyarangkan tinjunya di perut pemuda itu, tapi segera diurungkannya niatan itu. Ia mengelus pipinya. Masih terasa hangat. Ciuman pertama Naruto untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum apapun yang ia lakukan untuknya, yang baik bahkan yang konyol sekalipun. Seperti kecupan curian ini. Naruto selalu ada di sampingnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia tidak keberatan Naruto mengecup pipinya.

Toh hatinya tetap milik Sasuke.

Hatinya miris menyebut nama Sasuke. Sudah berapa tahun ya sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha? Hampir tujuh tahun.

Ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu dua tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Lebih tepatnya terlibat pertarungan dengannya. Ia, Naruto, Sai dan Yamato taicho sedang menyelidiki Orochimaru saat bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke yang begitu tampan dan dingin.

Pemuda yang selalu ia cintai.

Tapi Sasuke tetap Sasuke. Tetap dingin, tetap tak peduli padanya dan tetap dengan tujuan hidupnya, membunuh kakak kandungnya Uchiha Itachi yang sudah membantai habis klannya.

Sasuke tak mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Itachi dan ia kembali menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Pertemuan itu cukup membuatnya tetap mencintai Sasuke yang tampan dan tidak membuatnya terpuruk akan kehilangan sosok itu.

Ia harus lebih kuat saat ia bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Ia harus tunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia pantas dicintai. Ia pantas mendampingi pemuda itu. Ia mampu menemani Sasuke kemanapun ia akan melangkahkan kakinya.

Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manapun di dunia ini. Apalagi pada Naruto sahabatnya. Jatuh cinta pada Naruto hanya akan melukai Naruto, karena ia tahu jika ia kembali bertemu Sasuke, maka sosok Naruto yang mencintainya dengan tulus akan langsung pudar berganti dengan sosok Sasuke yang selalu ia cintai.

Itulah cinta pertama. Kuat mengakar dan sulit untuk dicabut.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai medic-nin. Ia harus bangkit dari kesepian dan mendedikasikan ketrampilannya di Rumah Sakit atau di misi-misi khusus yang membutuhkan keahliannya.

...

...

**Gerbang Konogakure.**

Dua orang ninja penjaga sedang asyik bermain kartu saat mereka menyadari dua sosok melangkah terseok-seok menuju gerbang Konoha. Mereka memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat menembus kepulan debu yang membatasi jarak pandang mereka.

Mereka lalu bergidik.

Salah satu sosok yang berjalan terseok-seok itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah yang khas. Jubah Akatsuki. Organisasi ninja pembelot paling berbahaya di dunia ninja.

Mereka tambah merinding saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang satunya lagi adalah wajah yang mereka kenal. Sosok yang mengenakan kimono putih dan hakama hitam itu adalah sosok si anak hilang. Sosok ninja muda yang paling jenius yang telah lama meninggalkan Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat kedua penjaga itu bingung ingin melakukan apa, mereka melihat kedua sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah. Mereka tak sadarkan diri.

**End of this chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Salam kenal untuk semua Readers di Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Ini fic pertamaku untuk Fandom Naruto. Udah lumayan lama aku baca fic-fic di fandom ini dan baru kali ini, aku memberanikan diri menulis fic untuk Naruto.

Mohon reviewnya...dan seperti yang sering ditulis author-author di awal atau akhir cerita, No Flames Please hehehhehe..Domou Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic : Sava Kaladze's

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 2**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya menyusuri lorong panjang Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan kakinya yang lincah. Ia tahu peraturan Rumah Sakit yang melarang orang berlarian di lorong, kecuali untuk kasus emergency tentunya, tapi ia sungguh tidak sabar ingin menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan kamar di ujung lorong. Dua wanita terlihat menunggunya dengan wajah tegang. Ia segera mendekati mereka dengan perlahan.

Tsunade—Hokage kelima menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tsunade sama, apa benar...?"

Sakura tak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia langsung mengangguk.

"Ya Sakura. Sasuke sudah kembali,"jawabnya dengan suara tegas.

Hati Sakura mencelos. Ia seakan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sasuke sudah kembali? Pemuda yang selalu ia cintai itu sudah kembali? Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Rasa rindunya membuncah laksana air yang membanjiri sungai.

"Sasuke? Ya Tuhan...di mana dia, Tsunade sama? Aku ingin melihatnya,"desak Sakura yang terdengar tidak sabar. Ia sudah menantikan momen ini bertahun-tahun, mana mungkin ia bisa sabar saat kesempatan melihatnya hanya tinggal sekejap mata?

Tsunade bertatapan sejenak dengan Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam yang merupakan asisten Tsunade itu melirik Sakura dengan ganjil.

"Ia sudah pergi,"ujar Tsunade singkat.

Sakura terpekik kaget,"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Tsunade sama?"

Tsunade lagi-lagi menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jelas terlihat bahwa tidak mudah baginya menyampaikan berita ini pada murid didiknya, Sakura. Tsunade paham betul perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Menyaksikan kekecewaan di wajah Sakura sungguh membuatnya merasa prihatin.

"Dua penjaga gerbang Konoha menemukan Uchiha Sasuke pingsan di depan gerbang. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena membawa Uchiha Itachi kemari."

Sakura bergidik mendengar Tsunade menyebut nama penjahat kelas S yang kebetulan juga adalah kakak kandung Sasuke disebut. Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok ninja yang dengan mendengar namanya saja cukup membuat bulu kuduk meremang karena takut pada kekuatannya, takut pada kejeniusannya dan takut pada perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Uchiha Itachi membantai habis seluruh klan Uchiha pada suatu malam yang berdarah. Tidak ada satu ninja Konoha pun yang pernah melakukan ha sekeji itu, kecuali Uchiha Itachi.

"Untuk apa Sasuke membawa...penjahat itu kemari? Bukankah ia ingin membunuhnya? Atau memang Itachi sudah mati saat Sasuke membawanya kemari?"

Tsunade menggeleng,"Itachi masih hidup. Hanya saja luka-lukanya sangat parah. Ia koma."

Sakura terbelalak,"Apa Sasuke yang melukainya?"

Shizune yang sedari tadi diam menjawab dengan cepat,"Aku rasa tidak. Luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak seperti ditusuk pedang ataupun terkena pukulan chidori."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Pasti orang lain dengan kemampuan tinggi yang melukainya separah itu. Itachi ninja yang sangat hebat, bukan orang sembarangan yang melakukan ini padanya. Aku yakin, Sasuke membawanya kemari agar kita menyelamatkan hidup kakaknya,"tutur Tsunade mengemukakan pemikirannya.

Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak. Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan Itachi, itu mustahil! Seumur hidupnya Sasuke ingin membunuh Itachi, ingin membalaskan dendam pada kakaknya itu. Menyelamatkan Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin akan dilakukannya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak yakin Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan hidup kakaknya, Tsunade sama. Sasuke benci Itachi,"kata Sakura dengan sangat yakin,"Dan di mana Sasuke?"

"Itu dia yang aku bingungkan. Sasuke melarikan diri setelah mereka berdua dibawa ke Rumah Sakit ini. Aku rasa ia langsung siuman dari pingsannya dan setelah memastikan kakaknya ditangani, ia pergi lagi."

Sakura merasa kesedihan mendera hatinya. Sedikit lagi. Ia merasa sedikit lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi kemudian...buyar. Ia gagal lagi.

"Kenapa Tsunade sama? Kenapa Sasuke harus pergi lagi? Untuk apa ia susah-susah kemari kalau akhirnya dia pergi lagi?"Sakura merasakan matanya mulai panas dan sadar bahwa airmatanya mulai berlinang. Airmata kerinduan yang sedianya ia tumpahkan di depan Sasuke, sekarang berubah menjadi airmata kesedihan.

Tsunade dan Shizune melihatnya dengan iba. Sungguh ingin sekali mereka mengangkat beban derita cinta itu dari pundak Sakura, akan tetapi cinta memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan.

Hanya Sakura sendiri yang mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah obat untuk lukanya itu. Tiada yang lain.

"Sakura, aku membutuhkanmu,"Tsunade menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura yang masih berlinang airmata menatap Tsunade dengan penuh tanya,"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tsunade sama?"

"Aku ingin kau merawat Uchiha Itachi sampai ia sembuh total. Kita membutuhkan Uchiha Itachi untuk mencari tahu semua hal tentang akatsuki, dan mungkin juga tentang Sasuke dan apa hal yang menimpanya. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu untuk ini, Sakura?"

Sakura enggan mengiyakan permintaan Tsunade, tapi apa dayanya? Ia adalah medic-nin terbaik di Konohagakure setelah Tsunade. Hanya ia yang mampu diserahi tugas seberat ini. Itachi koma toh? Ini tidak akan mudah.

"Baik Tsunade sama,"jawabnya lirih.

"Aku tempatkan Uchiha Itachi di kamar ini. Ini kamar khusus yang terpisah dengan kamar perawatan lain dan hanya kau, aku dan Shizune yang punya akses masuk ke kamar Itachi. Kau harus merawatnya sebaik-baiknya. Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki, jadi dia punya semua informasi yang kita butuhkan. Ini misi khusus untukmu, Sakura dan setara dengan misi penting keluar Konoha lainnya. Kau mengerti ucapanku, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Tsunade tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Shizune bergegas mengikuti Tsunade saat ia berbisik,"Kami mengandalkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura merasa bebannya bertambah banyak. Ia melirik kamar di mana Itachi ditempatkan. Di dalam sana terbaring koma salah satu penjahat kelas berat dan pengkhianat Konoha. Jangan lupa Uchiha Itachi juga pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sungguh Sakura merasa hidupnya semakin berat saja.

Perlahan ia memasuki kamar itu.

Sakura agak terkesiap begitu ia masuk ke kamar perawatan khusus itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar ini sangat nyaman dan jauh dari kata kamar perawatan Rumah Sakit. Kamar ini bernuansa biru muda yang sangat lembut. Karpet halus menjadi alas kamar ini dan ada sebuah sofa yang kelihatan sangat nyaman di bagian kiri kamar. Tempat tidurnya juga terlihat nyaman, tidak seperti kamar perawatan lainnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kamar ini sangat eksklusif.

Sakura mendengus. Sungguh tak pantas penjahat sekelas Uchiha Itachi ditempatkan di kamar sebagus ini. Sia-sia belaka.

Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi sebelumnya. Gadis itu tidak punya bayangan bagaimana paras pemuda Uchiha yang ditakuti banyak orang itu. Sakura membayangkan Itachi pastilah terlihat agak sangar dan memiliki mata sharingan—khas Uchiha. Mungkin sedikit mirip Sasuke, tapi pastilah tidak akan setampan dia. Jika ia setampan Sasuke, pastilah ia sering disebut-sebut para gadis. Tapi tidak kan? Ia hanya dikenal karena kekejiannya.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati ranjang di mana Itachi terbaring tak berdaya.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkesiap.

Sangar? Kejam? Menakutkan?

Semua deskripsi yang Sakura gambarkan sebelumnya mendadak lenyap.

Di atas ranjang itu terbaring pemuda yang tampan. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerai di sisi kepalanya. Tidak ada aura kejahatan yang terpancar dari wajah itu. Ketenangan adalah kesan yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu.

Yang paling mencengangkan Sakura adalah wajahnya bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Sasuke. Kecuali rambut panjangnya dan kerut panjang di bawah matanya, Itachi terlihat seperti Sasuke dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Degup yang aneh. Degup yang hanya terdengar saat ia berada bersama Sasuke.

Sakura semakin merasa, ini bukanlah tugas yang mudah.

**End of this chapter.**

**A/N: **thanks atas review yang mampir buatku di chapter 1. Belum banyak memang, tapi sangat-sangat aku hargai. Reviews dari Readers semua sangat berharga buatku. Kind of a BIG support, to make me write and write again.

So...another review please?

Domo arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic : Sava Kaladze's

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 3**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Pagi ini Sakura datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tujuannya sudah pasti, kamar perawatan Uchiha Itachi. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjalankan misi khusus Tsunade sama—merawat Uchiha Itachi sampai sembuh total.

Kemarin setelah ia menemui Itachi untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia langsung melihat catatan rekam medis yang sudah dibuat oleh medic nin jaga yang sedang bertugas saat Itachi masuk Rumah Sakit. Ia sudah melihat rekam medis pemuda itu sekilas dan berniat mempelajarinya lebih lanjut. Memeriksa Itachi dengan seksama, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Perintah Tsunade sangat jelas. Hanya Sakura, Shizune dan Tsunade sendiri yang boleh masuk ruang perawatan Itachi. Itu artinya tidak ada satu orang pun perawat yang boleh masuk atau sekedar menemani Sakura dalam bekerja. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali protes pada Tsunade, tapi ia tidak berani. Semua orang di Konoha tahu, perkataan Tsunade adalah titah yang harus dijalankan.

Lagipula sedikit banyak Sakura bisa mereka-reka kenapa Tsunade membatasi orang yang boleh masuk ke ruangan Itachi.

Pemuda ini koma dan ia bukan orang sembarangan.

Ia penjahat kelas S—paling berbahaya.

Sekarang sih ia sedang koma, tapi kalau tiba-tiba ia bangun dan menyerang orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bisa-bisa akan ada banyak jatuh korban. Hanya ninja dengan kemampuan tinggi yang bisa menghadapi seorang Uchiha. Meski Sakura belum selevel dengan Itachi, tapi paling tidak Tsunade percaya Sakura dapat menangani pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus mulai bekerja.

Ia meneliti tulisan tangan medic nin jaga itu. Ada tulang yang patah di bagian kaki kirinya. Tangan Itachi juga terlihat agak melepuh seperti terkena luka bakar. Ada lebam-lebam di tangannya.

Sakura terheran. Kenapa cuma ada laporan luka tangan dan kakinya saja? Mana catatan bagian lainnya? Mengapa tidak dicantumkan oleh medic nin jaga?

Sakura melirik tubuh pemuda Uchiha yang tertidur itu. Bajunya merupakan baju dalam latihan ANBU berwarna biru tua dan terlihat robek di sana-sini. Barulah Sakura sadar apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Pasien ini belum berganti baju sama sekali, itu sama halnya dengan ia belum diperiksa secara mendalam sama sekali. Belum ada yang memeriksa tubuhnya dengan seksama dan mencari tahu apa penyebab komanya pemuda itu. Tak mungkin kan dia koma hanya karena lebam di tangan dan patah kakinya? Pasti ada yang lebih dari itu.

Dengan enggan Sakura menyentuh tubuh itu perlahan. Menyentuh tangannya. Agak heran ia saat merasakan bahwa tubuh pemuda itu hangat. Sangat hangat untuk pemuda yang berwajah dingin.

Sasuke...wajah itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

Betapa Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Kadang-kadang rasa rindunya itu membuatnya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ingin kembali ke masa lalu sekali lagi dan memperbaiki apa yang salah di masa itu, sehingga Sasuke memilih mengikuti Orochimaru ketimbang tinggal di Konoha bersamanya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya kan?

Ia memang mengikuti Orochimaru untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi agar ia bisa membalaskan dendam pada Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang sekarang terbaring di hadapan Sakura ini.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke malah membawa kakaknya yang sekarat kembali ke Konoha?

Sakura ingin sekali mendapatkan jawabannya dan untuk itu ia harus mampu membangkitkan pemuda Uchiha ini bangkit dari tidurnya.

Harus bisa.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pasien khususnya itu. Gadis cantik berambut pink itu lalu menyentuh rambut hitam Itachi dan takjub akan halusnya rambut itu. Itachi pasti lah orang yang bersih dan peduli pada kebersihan jika menilai dari rambutnya. Sasuke tidak pernah memanjangkan rambutnya dan model rambutnya yang berdiri di belakang kepalanya berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura melakukan hal yang enggan sekali ia lakukan.

Hal yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang gadis akan ia lakukan.

Gadis? Apa di usianya yang ke 21 ia masih bisa disebut gadis? Ia lebih merasa bahwa ia seorang wanita muda sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sakura akan membuka baju seorang pemuda.

Ia deg-degan.

Perlahan di bukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Itachi dan agak sebal saat melihat bahwa baju latihan ANBU ini tidak ada kancingnya. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura mengeluarkan kunainya dan mulai merobek baju itu di bagian dadanya. Segera setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan semua sobekan baju Itachi dan membiarkan pasiennya bertelanjang dada, ia menelan ludah melihat tubuh atas pemuda itu.

Dadanya sempurna, bidang tapi tidak lebar. Ada sedikit bulu halus di dadanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat laki-laki. Dan perutnya? Perutnya rata dengan otot yang terukir sempurna membentuk keindahan tersendiri bagi tubuh seorang pemuda.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura merasa degup di jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol rasa dagdigdug yang kian menderanya. _Ia hanyalah seorang pasien_, batinnya menguatkan dirinya, _terlebih lagi dia koma dan dia seorang penjahat kelas kakap_.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ada sesuatu yang menghitam di balik kulit di dada Itachi. Sepertinya ia dipukul dengan sangat keras di bagian dada. Ini bisa jadi salah satu penyebab ketidaksadarannya.

Sakura masih belum berani menyimpulkan. Ia harus mengadakan beberapa tes terlebih dahulu dan memeriksa pasiennya ini dengan lebih seksama.

Gadis itu lalu menguatkan tekad untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrim dari hanya sekedar melihat tubuh atas seorang pemuda.

Ia menyibakkan selimut Itachi hingga jatuh ke lantai. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menarik celana panjang pemuda itu, dan dengan tekad yang membaja melepaskan pertahanan terakhir pemuda koma itu hingga habis sama sekali.

Sakura terbelalak. Benar-benar terbelalak.

Ia setengah menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya demi menyaksikan tubuh polos pemuda Uchiha itu.

Gadis itu tidak pernah melihat tubuh polos pemuda sebelumnya. Ia berani bersumpah di depan makan Hokage ketiga untuk membuktikan ucapannya itu. Sekarang ia dengan leluasa dan sangat malu, menyaksikan tubuh seorang pemuda yang membuat tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin.

Ya, Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas dingin.

Meskipun seumur hidupnya Sakura tidak pernah melihat tubuh polos pemuda manapun di dunia ini, ia merasa yakin seyakinnya bahwa Uchiha Itachi adalah pemuda yang luar biasa tampannya. Luar dalam.

Ia melirik kepada dua kaki panjang pemuda Uchiha itu. Kaki pemuda itu pasti bisa bergerak dengan sangat lincah dalam pertempuran. Diberanikannya dirinya untuk melihat ke arah atas, ke arah paha pemuda yang ramping itu. Benar-benar paha yang kuat, pastilah ditempa oleh latihan ninja intensif sedari kecil.

Lalu akhirnya...ia melirik ke arah pusat dari diri pemuda itu.

Sakura menahan nafas sesaat.

Wajahnya memerah.

Ia merasa sangat malu telah melakukan hal ini terhadap seorang pasien yang koma.

Ia telah melihat pemuda itu secara KESELURUHAN.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura meraih selimut yang tadinya terjatuh di lantai dan segera melemparkannya menutupi tubuh Itachi. Lalu secepat kilat, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Mencari udara segar untuk jantungnya yang pagi ini berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berkali-kali ia menghirup nafas lalu membuangnya lagi melalui mulutnya.

Sakura memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Wajah itu memerah seperti udang yang direbus. Entah karena apa. Karena malu yang menderanya? Atau karena hal lain yang membuat perutnya mendadak mulas? Sakura tidak tahu. Dalam sejarahnya menjadi medic nin selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini, tidak pernah ia merasakan mulas aneh seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ia koma, Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu...hanya dirimu dan Kami Sama saja yang tahu apa yang barusan kau lihat,"kata gadis itu berusaha mensugesti dirinya di depan cermin."Ia hanya pasienmu. Tak perlu malu. Inilah pekerjaanmu. Kau harus bisa bersikap profesional."

Dengan tekad PROFESIONAL itulah Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan kepala terangkat layaknya seorang model cat walk yang tak takut menghadapi kejutan model apapun juga di ujung panggung.

Sakura kembali dengan baju biru pasien yang hanya berkancing tali di belakang dan celana longgar di tangannya. Ia lalu memakaikan pakaian itu pada tubuh Itachi dengan sangat hati-

Saat memakaikan celana pada pemuda tampan itu ia lagi-lagi merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Profesional, Sakura..."bisiknya pada diri sendiri,"Tidak ada yang tahu kau menelanjanginya kecuali dirimu dan Kami Sama."

Ia lalu memeriksa bagian dada Itachi dengan seksama. Gadis itu kembali meneliti luka hitam di dada Itachi lebih seksama dari yang pertama. Sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat pasti telah menghantam dadanya dan menimbulkan luka dalam di paru-paru pemuda ini, pikir Sakura. Cukup parah, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Tulang rusuknya juga retak, pastilah karena menahan pukulan dari lawan yang kekuatannya bisa jadi setara atau melebihi dirinya.

Sakura masih belum puas. Ia masih perlu mencari penyebab utama komanya Itachi. Saat itulah ia melirik kepala Itachi. Ya, kepala adalah satu-satunya yang belum ia periksa. Sakura lalu menyentuh kepala pemuda itu, mengelus rambutnya, mencoba mencari apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana.

Gotcha!

Bagian belakang rambutnya terasa berkerak. Sakura bisa menduga itu pasti karena darah yang mengering. Ia yakin ada luka di sana. Gadis berambut pink itu lalu mengamati kepala bagian belakang Itachi dengan seksama dan tidak heran mendapati luka di kepalanya.

Tidak salah lagi, pasien ini pasti terbentur sesuatu dengan sangat keras di kepala dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat puas.

Ia lalu menuliskan hasil pemeriksaannya ke dalam catatan rekam medis Itachi dan menuliskan asumsi-asumsi yang ia perkirakan tentang apa yang menyebabkan luka-luka tersebut.

Sakura menyelesaikan catatannya dengan cepat, lalu kembali melirik Itachi yang masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"Uchiha Itachi, kau ternyata pasien yang sangat bekerja sama. Terima kasih ya sudah membuat pekerjaanku hari ini lancar-lancar saja. Sekarang aku harus makan siang. Sekembalinya aku dari makan siang, aku akan memasang infus di tanganmu. Kau harus tetap dapat nutrisi untuk dirimu, jika tidak nanti tubuhmu yang bagus itu bisa kurus dan tidak indah lagi,"Sakura lalu tertawa—menyadari ucapannya agak menggoda. Apa pedulinya, toh Itachi tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura membelai rambut panjang Itachi, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar perawatan itu. Meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi yang tertidur tanpa gangguan.

Sepertinya misi ini tidak akan sesulit yang diperkirakan Sakura sebelumnya.

...

...

...

**End of this chapter.**

A/N: Terima kasih atas reviews yang masuk di chapter 2. Aku senang sekali ada 9 review yang masuk sampai saat ini dan salah satunya dari reviewer setiaku hehehehe...untuk Nakamura Kumiko chan,D'Lampion, Yuuki SS Amane, Fuyuzakura Hime, Annzhie Chan Ensteinette, Zangetsuichigo13...ARIGATOU.

Saran-saran dan masukan kalian sangat kuharapkan.

Sedikit catatan untuk cerita chapter 3 ini: aku tidak bermaksud menulis lemon/lime yaaa...ini hanyalah penggambaran sedikit tentang tugas dokter atau perawat, dalam hal ini Sakura. Jadi meski terkesan agak-agak gimanaaa...tetap aku harus gambarkan seperti di atas. Atas pengertiannya, aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih hehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic : Sava Kaladze's

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 4**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga Sakura menjalani rutinitasnya dengan Uchiha Itachi di kamar perawatan yang ditempati khusus oleh pemuda yang sedang terbaring koma tersebut.

Sakura sedang berusaha mengobati luka dalam paru-paru Itachi dengan mengalirkan chakra murni dari kedua belah tangannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyentuh dada bidang pemuda dengan perlahan. Energi hangat perlahan menyerbak dari kedua tangan mungil kunoichi muda itu. Energi penyembuhan yang akan membuat orang yang sakit akan sembuh dengan perlahan.

Setelah mengalirkan chakra selama hampir setengah jam, Sakura mulai merasa lelah menderanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya itu untuk sementara.

Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan baskom air di tangannya. Ia harus membersihkan tubuh Uchiha Itachi. Tidak harus memandikannya sih, paling tidak mengelapnya dengan kain basah.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menetralisir mulas aneh yang ia rasa di perutnya setiap kali ia mulai membuka pakaian Itachi. Ini adalah bentuk keprofesionalan Sakura terhadap tugasnya. Suka atau tidak, ia harus melakukan hal itu. Andai saja Itachi masih memiliki orang tua atau paling tidak saudara dekat, ia pastinya bisa menghindarkan diri dari tugas seberat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Itachi sebatang kara di dunia ini. Adik satu-satunya, Sasuke tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

"Itachi san, aku bersihkan badanmu ya, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu,"Sakura tersenyum menggoda. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan barunya sejak merawat Itachi.

Ia selalu ngobrol dengan Itachi.

"Meski sedang tidur, tapi pasti ada saja debu yang menempel di badan, Itachi san. Harus tetap dibersihkan tiap hari,'ujar Sakura seraya mengelap dada dan tangan Itachi dengan kain basah.

"Itachi san, kau dikenal sebagai jenius di klan Uchiha kan ya? Apa tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan predikat itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Apa enaknya selalu jadi orang yang diandalkan? Kau pasti kehilangan banyak kebebasan dan dari cerita orang-orang tentangmu yang menjabat kapten ANBU saat umurmu 12 tahun, pastilah kau tidak banyak bermain di masa kecilmu dulu, bukan begitu?"

Itachi tak menjawab sedikit pun. Hanya diam saja.

Sakura tak peduli. Lebih baik ia terus saja berbicara, lumayan juga daripada sepi di dalam kamar itu.

"itachi san, boleh aku katakan satu hal? Ini hanya pendapatku saja ya? Terlepas dari perbuatanmu yang sangat jahat dan kejam itu, menurutku kau...sangat tampan." Sakura terkikik sesaat.

Ia melirik wajah Itachi yang penuh kedamaian.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Mirip sekali, Itachi san. Dan kau tahu, aku mencintai Sasuke..."suara Sakura mulai lirih.

Mendadak hatinya merasa murung. Setiap mengingat Sasuke, pastilah rasa sedih yang ia rasakan. Gadis itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelap tubuh Itachi.

"Itachi san, apa Sasuke pernah sedikit saja menyukaiku? Sekian lama aku tumbuh besar dengannya, sama sekali aku tidak pernah mendengarnya mengatakan ia suka padaku, atau menunjukkan perasaannya padaku, seperti Naruto misalnya. Bukankah kalau kau suka seseorang, sedikiiitt saja kau pastinya akan memberi tanda-tanda khusus bahwa kau suka kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas lagi,"Kau pernah suka dengan seorang gadis tidak, Itachi san?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Itachi.

"Apa menurutmu, aku bisa disukai pemuda seperti Sasuke?"

Tetap saja Itachi tidak mau menjawab.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha menahan airmata yang siap tumpah dari kedua belah mata indahnya yang hijau. Ia terlalu merindukan Sasuke, terlalu menginginkan Sasuke mencintainya.

"Itachi san, boleh aku pinjam bahumu sebentar?" tanya gadis itu parau.

Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu telanjang Itachi dan mulai terisak menyesali perasaannya pada Sasuke. Menyesali kepergian Sasuke. Menyesali betapa sulitnya ia melupakan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya terdiam.

Itupun saja sudah cukup buat Sakura.

...

...

...

**Hutan tempat latihan para Chunin.**

Naruto dan Sai sibuk berkejaran-kejaran sambil melempar kunai ke arah target-target yang dipasang Kakashi sensei di semua tempat tersembunyi di dalam hutan kecil tempat mereka biasa latihan. Naruto selalu agresif seperti biasanya. Sai yang biasanya tenang dalam bersikap, juga bergerak tak kalah lincah melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya seraya melempari kunai tepat ke arah sasaran.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melakukannya. Berkat kelincahan dan ketepatan dalam melempar ke sasaran, sesi latihan siang itu dapat diselesaikan dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto terengah-engah setelah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan agak heran karena Sai tidak terlihat selelah dia.

"Sai,kau tidak cape?"

Sai—mantan ANBU Root yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi adalah sosok ninja pengganti posisi Sasuke di tim 7. Sai cukup tampan dan kalau dilihat sekilas, agak mirip Sasuke. Meski mirip, namun Sai tidak sedingin Sasuke. Itu terbukti dari kegemarannya melukis yang ditopang oleh bakat. Hebatnya lagi, ninjutsunya juga berasal dari bakatnya sebagai seorang pelukis handal.

"Tidak terlalu, Naruto. Latihan ANBU biasanya lebih berat dari ini,"jawab Sai dengan tenangnya.

Kakashi sensei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalannya latihan dua orang anak didiknya itu langsung lompat dari atas pohon. Ada buku icha-icha paradise volume terakhir di tangannya—bacaan umur 21 tahun ke atas. Seisi Konoha sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah bacaan wajib Kakashi, meski demikian Naruto dan Sai tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa guru mereka itu suka sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku model begitu.

"Kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk berlatih seperti itu,"katanya dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Cari keringat sedikit tidak masalah kan Kakashi Sensei?"Naruto menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi apa kalian tidak ada misi khusus dari Tsunade sama?"

Sai menggeleng,"Tidak ada, Kakashi Sensei. Sakura sedang dalam misi khusus dan Tsunade shishou sepertinya masih fokus dalam mencari tahu kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi melirik Naruto. Benar saja, demi mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, wajah Naruto langsung berubah serius.

"Untuk apa Sasuke kembali, kalau ia pergi lagi ya Sensei?"tanya Naruto dengan suara agak parau,"Aku sungguh ingin ia kembali lagi. Aku ingin bertarung lagi dengannya, membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat."

Kakashi mendehem. Anak ini tidak pernah berubah, katanya membatin, selalu tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke, padahal sekarang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Itulah uniknya Naruto. Persahabatannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah lama mengkhianati Konoha, tetaplah penting untuknya dan dijadikannya sebagai semangat untuk terus berusaha menjadi ninja yang kuat.

"Sakura chan sibuk ya, Sai? Misi apa yang khusus diserahkan Tsunade shisou padanya?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak melihat Sakura berkeliaran.

Kakashi—yang kembali sibuk dengan Icha-icha Paradise—untuk sesaat mengalihkan perhatian. Suaranya yang mendayu-dayu terdengar malas,"Sakura ditugasi tugas khusus mengobati Uchiha Itachi sampai sembuh, Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak lebar,"Uchiha Itachi? Penjahat itu ada di sini?"

"Ya. Sasuke yang membawanya kemari."

"Tapi Sensei...bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Sasuke kan mencari Itachi untuk membunuhnya! Aku tidak percaya dia membawa kakaknya kemari! Itachi itu kan buronan."

Sai mengangguk,"Tapi memang Sasuke yang membawa Itachi kemari, Naruto. Laporan penjaga gerbang menerangkan seperti itu. Mereka yang membawa Sasuke dan Itachi yang pingsan ke Rumah Sakit, tapi kemudian Sasuke langsung menghilang."

Naruto melirik Sai dengan sedikit sebal,"Kau tahu lebih banyak info dari pada aku, Sai. Menyebalkan."

"Itu karena kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kedai Ichiraku daripada berlatih dengan rekan-rekan chunin, Naruto,"sahut Sai tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto mencibir ke arah Sai.

"Kenapa harus Sakura yang ditugaskan merawat Itachi, Sensei? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Maksudku...Sakura kan bukan satu-satunya medic nin di Konoha,"Naruto masih terdengar sebal.

"Apa ada medic nin terampil selain Tsunade sama, Shizune san dan Sakura? Sakura ditugaskan Tsunade sama karena ia yakin, Sakura mampu menyembuhkan Itachi. Itachi harus sembuh karena ialah kunci kita menuju Akatsuki,"jawab Kakashi dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Separah itukah?"

"Dia koma."

Ada kebimbangan yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto,"Apa Sasuke yang membuatnya koma? Lalu kenapa ia membawanya kemari? Apa Sakura chan bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Kakashi dan Sai saling berpandangan sesaat.

"Kita tak akan tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, sampai Sakura bisa membangunkan Itachi dari tidur panjangnya,Naruto. Berdoa sajalah agar Sakura berhasil."

Kakashi lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku Icha-icha paradisenya.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit. Ia sungguh penasaran dan khawatir akan kenyataan bahwa Sakura, gadis kesayangannya harus menyembuhkan penjahat kelas S yang sangat ditakuti di jagad ninja. Ia percaya akan kemampuan Sakura sebagai medic nin dan kunoichi karena ia tahu betapa kuatnya Sakura, akan tetapi tetap saja rasa cemas yang menghinggapi hatinya tidak kunjung menghilang.

"Sakura oh Sakura..."bisiknya sangat lirih.

...

...

...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Sakura menenteng seikat bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya. Bunga yang masih segar itu baru saja dibelinya di toko bunga Yamanaka. Kebetulan pada saat dia tiba di toko, bunga-bunga yang masih segar baru saja datang. Semuanya terlihat indah dan ada banyak jenis bunga yang ditawarkan Ino.

Semuanya indah. Semuanya cantik. Semuanya berwarna. Semuanya menawan. Semuanya menggoda.

Tapi hanya satu bunga yang sangat cocok untuk Itachi.

Mawar putih.

Hanya mawar putih yang menggambarkan kondisi Itachi saat ini.

Lemah, suci dan rapuh.

Sakura meletakkan ikatan bunga mawar putih tersebut ke dalam jambangan yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping dipan Itachi. Jambangan yang sebelumnya sudah diisi air itu terlihat sangat indah dengan bunga mawar putih yang mengesankan kesederhanaan itu.

Sakura lalu melirik Itachi.

"Ohayou Itachi san. Aku bawakan bunga mawar untukmu. Kau suka? Aku sengaja memilih mawar putih untukmu, karena rasanya bunga ini sangat sederhana. Seperti dirimu kah, Itachi san?"

Sakura tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah Itachi yang seakan-akan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Wajah Itachi sangat mengingatkannya pada wajah Sasuke. Diri Sasuke seakan-akan hadir dalam diri Itachi, meski ia hanya bisa terdiam tak berdaya seperti ini.

Kunoichi muda itu lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan chakra di tangannya dan perlahan melakukan lagi aktivitasnya yang sudah ia lakukan setiap hari selama 10 hari terakhir ini.

Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dada Itachi dan memusatkan pikirannya pada kekuatan penyembuhan dalam dirinya ke tubuh Itachi.

Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa detak jantung pemuda yang tdak sadarkan diri itu, mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**End of this chapter.**

**Author's note**: maaf yaa belum bisa memberikan chapter yang panjang. Agak susah menemukan ide side story dari fic ini, karena sebenarnya aku mau fokus ke cerita utamanya...

Thanks for all the reviewers di chapter 3:

Aya na rifai

Riichan luvhiru

D'lampion

Fuyuzakura hime

Nakamura kumiko chan

My sweet Zangetsuichigo13 hehehehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic : Sava Kaladze's

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 5**

**Sebelah timur Amegakure.**

Pemuda berbaju putih itu melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya diikuti beberapa sosok yang bergerak hampir secepat pemuda yang terdepan. Keempat sosok itu bergerak sangat cepat sehingga mereka hanya terlihat bagaikan sekelebat bayangan yang saling berkejaran satu sama lain.

Bayangan-bayangan tersebut terus berkejaran sampai akhirnya mereka tiba pada satu lapangan terbuka yang tidak ditutupi oleh satu pohon pun. Pemuda yang terdepan berhenti dengan mendadak. Ia melompati dahan terakhir dan bersalto ke bawah, dan kemudian ia menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah dengan sempurna.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah bayangan-bayangan yang mengikutinya. Matanya yang biru menatap dingin. Tatapan mata khas Uchiha. Sikapnya yang acuh namun waspada membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa.

Tiga sosok yang tadi mengikutinya berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata, seorang pemuda berambut keperakan dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan pemuda yang bertubuh besar dan berwajah agak sangar—adalah sosok asli dari tiga bayangan yang sedari tadi berkelebat di belakang pemuda berambut hitam.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap ketiganya dengan tajam. Ia adalah pemimpin dari Tim Taka, tim yang ia bentuk sendiri. Semua anggota tim Taka adalah bekas pengikut Orochimaru, penjahat buronan Konoha yang termasuk salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin. Sungguh miris jika mengingat Orochimaru adalah salah satu murid kesayangan Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi. Ambisi akan kekuatan telah membuat Orochimaru menjadi pembelot dan penjahat kelas S.

Seperti itulah kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Seorang Nuke-nin.

"Sasuke, untuk apa kita berlari sejauh ini dari Konoha?"tanya Karin—gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata dengan wajah memerah karena kelelahan. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan dadanya turun naik menyesuaikan dengan asupan udara yang masuk ke dalam dadanya.

"Melelahkan sekali. Sudah tiga hari kita berlari tanpa istirahat, Sasuke. Tolong berilah kami sedikit waktu untuk istirahat,"sahut Suigetsu—pemuda yang bergigi tajam.

Yang bertubuh besar, Jugo, hanya diam tak menanggapi, akan tetapi jika dilihat dari posisi tubuhnya yang sudah setengah terbaring di lantai, ia sepertinya setuju dengan penyataan Suigetsu.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah langit dan dengan dingin menjawab omongan ketiga rekan timnya itu,"Aku tidak suruh kalian mengikutiku kan?"

Karin setengah melotot mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar sinis,"Hei Sasuke, kami kan anak buahmu. Kami selalu mengikuti dirimu untuk membalaskan dendammu pada kakakmu dan Konoha. Kenapa sekarang kau bilang begitu?"

Sasuke mendengus,"Tim taka kububarkan saat ini juga."

Ketiga shinobi bawahan Sasuke itu hampir terlonjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing demi mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mereka bagaikan mendengar suara petir di siang bolong saat matahari bersinar terik. Sangat mengejutkan.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu?"tanya Suigetsu dengan nada sengit.

"Aku bubarkan tim Taka sekarang. Kalian bebas pergi."

Ketiga shinobi itu berpandang-pandangan dengan bingung. Bebas? Pergi? Mau pergi kemana mereka? Mereka semua kan pelarian dari desa masing-masing. Belum lagi daftar dosa mereka yang lainnya, misalnya mencuri, menculik atau bahkan membunuh sekalipun. Apa masih ada tempat yang mau menampung kategori manusia seperti mereka di muka bumi ini?

"Sasuke, bagaimana dendammu? Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan kami lagi, itu maksudmu?"suara parau keluar dari mulut kunoichi berambut merah. Ia tidak dapat menerima ide perpecahan ini dengan mudah.

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Ada amarah, kesedihan, kebencian dan rasa sakit tergambar di mata biru shinobi itu.

"Tidak ada lagi dendam. Semua sudah selesai,"katanya singkat.

"Selesai? Apa maksudmu kau tidak ingin lagi membunuh Itachi?"pekik Karin.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan enggan,"Itachi tidak bersalah."

"Ia membunuh seluruh keluargamu dan memusnahkan semua yang berdarah Uchiha. Itu kan yang selalu kau katakan pada kami. Itu yangmembuatmu ingin membalas dendam terhadapnya,"Suigetsu masih tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan helaan yang dalam. Haruskah ia ceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya yang sudah begitu sia mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi selama ini? Pencarian yang baru ia tahu sekarang—sia-sia.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke sedang mengikuti salah satu anggota akatsuki menuju suatu lembah di Amegakure dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak sengaja melihat wanita berambut biru dengan mawar putih terselip di rambutnya di luar losmen tempatnya menginap dengan tim Taka. Ia tidak akan percaya kalau wanita cantik itu adalah anggota akatsuki, kalau bukan karena jubah hitam awan merah yang dikenakannya. Sasuke cukup heran bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang ketakutan saat wanita itu berjalan dengan santainya, sepertinya jubah khas akatsuki tidak menyeramkan bagi mereka sama sekali. Tidak ada pandangan curiga yang terarah pada wanita itu. Sepertinya ini tempat yang aman bagi anggota akatsuki untuk berkeliaran ke luar dari markas mereka._

_Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke tanpa memberitahu teman-temannya mengikuti wanita akatsuki itu dengan kewaspadaan tinggi._

_Wanita itu berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar. Seorang pria berjubah sama dengannya menyambutnya dengan hangat. Pria itu berwajah dingin dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya. Sekilas ia tampak mengerikan. Akan tetapi matanya menampakkan keteduhan saat ia menatap wanita akatsuki itu._

"_Konan, sudah kembali?"_

_Wanita itu mengangguk,"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dengan jelas, siapa itu Uchiha Itachi, Pein. Ia jelas bukan seperti yang kita sangka selama ini."_

_Akatsuki bernama Pein itu mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan berpikir keras,"Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku membuntutinya dan Kisame seperti perintahmu. Ia ternyata sengaja memata-matai adiknya di Otogakure. Pemuda Uchiha yang disegel oleh Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik Itachi. Benar saja, aku menyaksikan sendiri saat ada beberapa shinobi bounty hunter ada yang berusaha menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi membunuh mereka. Ia melindungi adiknya itu tanpa adiknya tahu. Aku semakin penasaran siapa itu Itachi yang sebenarnya dan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu terhadap adik yang ia klaim sangat ia benci. Jawabannya ada di obrolan Itachi dengan Kisame. Itachi ternyata membunuh semua keluarga dan anggota klannya karena perintah dari Konoha. Konoha memerintahkannya untuk membunuh semua anggota klannya dikarenakan klan Uchiha sudah bersekongkol mengadakan pemberontakan besar-besaran merebut kekuasaan Konoha dan menjadikan pemimpin klan mereka sebagai Hokage. Itachi tidak bisa menolak perintah itu karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi jika Uchiha mengkudeta Konoha. Perang saudara. Jadi ia lakukan hal terkejam seumur hidupnya, ia menghabisi klannya."_

_Pein membeku dalam diam._

_Siapa yang mengira bahwa alasan Itachi menghabisi klannya adalah perintah Konoha._

"_Tapi...ia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya, Itachi Sasuke. Ia adalah kelemahan Itachi. Itachi terlalu menyayangi adiknya, meski dengan begitu adiknya harus membenci dia seumur hidupnya."_

_Perkataan Akatsuki bernama Konan itu tidak hanya membuat Pein terdiam, akan tetapi tanpa mereka ketahui, Sasuke yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka terhenyak di tempatnya sembunyi._

_Perkataan Konan barusan membuatnya limbung._

_Ia seakan tak percaya bahwa informasi yang ia dengar barusan adalah alasan kenapa Itachi membunuh semua keluarga dan klannya._

_Dan... Itachi menyayanginya?_

_Diam-diam melindunginya?_

_Itachi yang rasanya sudah ia benci seumur hidupnya._

_Itachi...Itachi kakaknya._

_Dada Sasuke sesak. Berbagai macam perasaan kumpul di dadanya. Senang, marah, sedih, benci, terkejut...semuanya berbaur dan menyesakkan dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Itachi adalah alasannya hidup sebagai pembelot, sebagai orang jalanan dan hidup dalam dendam._

_Tapi Itachi ternyata..._

_Menyayanginya._

"_Dan Pein...Itachi ternyata masih mata-mata Konoha. Ia dekat dengan Jiraiya, salah satu dari tiga sannin. Itu artinya dia...bersekongkol untuk mengkhianati kita."_

_Wajah Pein menegang. Masih shock, tapi sudah bisa menguasai diri._

"_Kalau begitu...Uchiha Itachi harus mati,"katanya tajam._

_Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Ia terhenyak. Ia terpuruk. Ia hancur._

'_Akatsuki akan membunuh Itachi.'_

'_Aku sudah kehilangan semua hal yang kucintai di dunia ini.'_

'_Apakah aku harus kehilangan satu-satunya alasan aku hidup dalam dendam?'_

'_Apakah aku harus membiarkan mereka membalaskan dendamku?'_

'_Apakah aku harus membiarkan mereka membunuh Itachi?'_

'_Apakah aku harus membiarkan satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk hidup pergi lagi untuk selamanya?'_

_Bayangan kakaknya Itachi yang tersenyum manis padanya menyeruak dari dalam batinnya yang terdalam. Itachi yang jenius, Itachi yang cekatan, Itachi yang superior, tapi juga Itachi yang lembut, Itachi yang hangat, Itachi yang selalu menemaninya berlatih saat ia ada waktu, Itachi yang kerap kali membacakannya dongeng para shinobi di kala mereka akan tidur, Itachi yang kerap mengacak-acak diri Itachi yang sesungguhnya._

_Ia tak boleh membiarkan Itachi mati._

_Maka saat Sasuke menyaksikan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu menyerang Itachi, dibantu oleh Zetsu, Sasuke merangsek di tengah-tengah pertarungan dan berhasil melarikan Itachi yang sekarat karena serangan akatsuki, temannya sendiri. Dengan susah payah Sasuke membawa Itachi ke satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk Itachi—Konoha. Betapapun buruknya reputasi Itachi di mata masyarakat Konoha, tapi ia tetaplah pemuda kelahiran Konoha. Ia akan diterima di sana, apapun statusnya kelak._

_Sasuke benar-benar berharap akan kesembuhan Itachi, karena dengan begitu Itachi akan dapat mengatakan kebenaran yang sudah tersimpan rapi selama bertahun-tahun._

_(End of flashback)_

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya kepada anggota tim Taka dengan mata basah. Ia tidak menangis, itu memalukan untuk seseorang seperti dia. Akan tetapi matanya tetap basah dan ia sungguh tidak bisa membendung kesedihan yang muncul dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kalian mencari kehidupan masing-masing. Belum terlambat untuk itu,"Sasuke menatap mereka satu-persatu.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. cerita Sasuke membuatnya sedih. Meski semua orang menyebutnya pembelot, penjahat atau apapun label yang disematkan pada dirinya, akan tetapi ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang punya perasaan halus.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

Suigetsu mengangguk,"Ya, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

Sasuke memandangi tanah. Berusaha menerjemahkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Rasa rindu yang kerap kali mendera hatinya saat ia sendiri.

Ia rindu rumahnya, Konoha.

"Aku ingin pulang kembali ke Konoha."

Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke sudah lama menderita sebagai anak hilang Konoha, mengikuti Orochimaru dan rela menjadi sampel eksperimennya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia hidup di jalanan, dibenci orang dan hidup dalam dendam. Jika ternyata Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali ke hidupnya yang normal seperti dulu, maka tentunya ia tak boleh membuang kesempatan itu kan?

...

...

...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Sakura membasahi rambut hitam Itachi dengan hati-hati. Ia mencuci rambut Itachi yang terurai dan tidak mudah melakukannya tanpa membasahi bahu pemuda yang koma tersebut. Diusap-usapnya rambut Itachi—mencoba membersihkan debu yang menempel pada helaian rambut indahnya.

"Rambutmu bagus, Itachi san. Beda sekali dengan rambutku yang pink ini. Lihat! Warna rambutku aneh kan, seperti dicat, tapi tidak...ini asli dari lahir. Warna yang terlalu mencolok kan? Hehehehehe..apa boleh buat, ini memang aslinya diriku."

Sakura bergegas mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Itachi dengan handuk itu. Perlahan sekali ia menyeka rambut pemuda Uchiha itu, seakan-akan tidak mau membangunkannya dari tidur.

"Itachi san, kapan kau akan bangun? Aku sudah mengobati luka-lukamu. Kau lihat? Lebam-lebammu sembuh semua dan aku rasakan luka di paru-parumu juga sudah lebih baik, begitu juga luka di kepalamu. Jadi kapan kau mau buka matamu?"tanya Sakura dengan nada riang.

Ia lalu menyentuh kelopak mata Itachi yang tertutup.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat matamu, Itachi san. Ingin tahu bahwa matamu seindah mata Sasuke...atau mungkin lebih indah lagi,"bisiknya.

Wajah Itachi tetap damai, tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau bangun, aku akanmengajakmu ke padang rumput di sebelah selatan Konoha. Dulu waktu kecil aku dan Ino sering sekali main di sana. Kami melihat bunga-bunga rumput bermekaran...indah sekali. Kau tahu, Ino sering mengataiku Jidat? Menyebalkan sekali Ino itu...ingin sekali kujambak dia sekali lagi hehehehe..."sSakura terkikik geli,"Aku dan Ino selalu bertengkar akan hal-hal kecil, Itachi san. Juga karena kami sama-sama ingin merebut perhatian Sasuke. Menyebalkan kan? Dari semua genin yang ada di angkatanku, kenapa dia harus ikut menyukai Sasuke? Apa tidak bisa yang lain saja?"

Itachi terdiam. Ia sedang tak ingin menjawab.

Sakura menatap lembut ke arah wajah pasiennya itu. Ada perasaan damai menelusup ke dalam liang hatinya yang terdalam. Perasaan yang menyejukkan hatinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Seandainya aku sudah mengenalmu lama sebelum aku mengenal Sasuke, tentu aku dan Ino tidak perlu berkompetisi mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Aku...aku..." Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam seraya menyentuh dagu Itachi dengan hati-hati,"Aku akan serahkan Sasuke pada Ino dan...akan mengejarmu."

Senyuman tersimpul dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Ya, aku pasti akan mengejarmu Itachi san. Akan kupastikan kau jatuh cinta padaku dan aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit."

Jemari mungil Sakura kembali menelusuri wajah damai Itachi. Pertama dagu, kemudian beralih ke pipi dan mata. Jari mungilnya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia lalu bergerak menuju bibir Itachi.

Sakura menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

Ada rasa menggelitik di dadanya.

Rasa aneh yang sulit ia terjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

Rasa aneh yang rasanya hanya sanggup diterjemahkan dengan satu hal.

Hanya hal itu saja.

Itu saja.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Itachi, lalu perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya yang merekah pada bibir Itachi dan menyapu bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Bibir Itachi sangat dingin.

Bibir Sakura menekan bibir Itachi lebih intens—berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan dalam dirinya kepada bibirnya yang dingin.

Ia harus mencium Itachi.

Ia ingin menjadi putri yang akan membangunkan pangeran dari tidur panjangnya.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan merasa ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba terangkat dari dadanya. Beban yang selama ini ia rasakan. Beban yang selalu ia rasakan menggelayuti dadanya setiap ia mengingat Sasuke. Beban yang kerap kali ia tangisi karena telah menghimpit dadanya selama ini.

Cintanya pada Sasuke seakan telah menjadi beban dalam dadanya—tanpa ia pernah sadari.

Entah kenapa, beban itu sekarang terangkat.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah atas hal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia telah mencium Uchiha Itachi, mencium penjahat kelas S yang dipercayakan Tsunade shishou untuk ia sembuhkan dengan segenap kemampuannya sebagai medic nin.

Itachi bahkan tidak sadar kalau gadis itu telah menciumnya.

Ciuman pertama Sakura telah ia berikan pada seorang yang bahkan tidak sadar.

Ciuman pertama yang kerap kali ia bayangkan akan ia dapat dari Sasuke, ternyata malah ia berikan pada pemuda uchiha yang lain.

Sakura menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berharap rasa panas di wajahnya akan mereda. Tapi tidak. Rasa panas di wajahnya sedikitpun tidak berkurang. Rasa panas itu malah sekarang menjalar pasti ke dalam dadanya.

Rasanya hangat di dadanya.

Ini lah rasanya ciuman pertama.

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjustifikasi apa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Oleh sebab itu, gadis cantik itu berlari masuk kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Membasuh rasa panas yang mengalir dari wajah ke hatinya itu.

Gadis itu dengan sekejap menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ia tidak tahu...

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu...

Sepasang mata yang sudah tertutup lama sekali mendadak mengerjap-erjap bagaikan mata bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Mata itu hitam. Hitam kelam.

Indah dan misterius.

Sang pangeran tidur akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia bangun karena ciuman sang putri.

**End of this chapter**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini dan harus akui...ini chapter tersulit. Aku selalu ada gangguan untuk menulis chapter ini hehehehehe. Aku coba menulis agak panjang, tapi tetap tidak sepanjang Senpai-Senpa sekalian, aku sengaja menulis adegan peradegan dalam satu chapter.

Untuk reviewers chapter sebelumnya:

Fuyuzakura hime

Yuuki SS Amane

Zanggetsuichigo13

D'lampion

Aya na Rifai

DOMO ARIGATOU...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love I've Never Wanted**

by sava kaladze

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain__?_

**Chapter ****6**

Kantor Hokage.

Tsunade Senju duduk dengan wajah malas. Tumpukan kertas kerja berjejer dengan sabar untuk dicek satu persatu oleh hokage kelima itu. Tsunade belum menyentuh satu kertas kerja pun pagi ini. Mood nya sedang kurang baik. Seminggu lebih ia tidak menyentuh sake, wajar kalau moodnya jadi tidak baik. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyeruput segelas sake pagi ini, akan tetapi Shizune selalu saja berkeliaran bolak-balik masuk ruangannya, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sulit baginya untuk menghilang sebentar saja dari pandangan Shizune, menyelinap ke dapur, mengambil persediaan sake dan menghilang kea tap untuk minum sedikit.

Tapi kalau ada yang melihatnya minum di atas atap, apa kata orang-orang?

Hokage kelima minum sake pagi-pagi dia atas atap?

Benar-benar memalukan nama Konohagakure.

Oleh sebab itu, sekarang ia hanya terduduk dengan malas di depan kursinya dengan memandangi jendela di belakangnya. Tetap tidak menyentuh satu lembar pun kertas kerjanya.

Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu perkembangan terbaru dari seorang penjahat kelas S yang sedang terbaring koma di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Uchiha Itachi di bawah perawatan Sakura, sudah sepantasnya ada perkembangan yang dilaporkan.

Pintu ruang Hokage diketuk perlahan.

Segera setelah Tsunade mempersilahkan masuk, wajah Sakura menyeruak masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade shishou,"sapa Sakura dengan semburat cemas membayangi wajahnya yang cantik.

Tsunade mengangguk,"Pagi Sakura. Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura mengangguk,"Ini tentang Uchiha Itachi kan?"tanyanya agak ragu.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Uchiha Itachi?"

"Luka-luka Itachi san sudah sembuh dengan baik. Memar, luka di kepala dan di dadanya juga sudah membaik. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa sampai saat ini Itachi san belum bangun dari koma."

"Kau yakin, semua luka-lukanya sudah kau sembuhkan? Tidak ada yang terlewat?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin."Aku sudah melakukan beberapa kali screening dan tidak lagi menemukan adanya luka serius pada tubuh Itachi san. Itu sebabnya aku juga heran, mengapa sampai saat ini Itachi san belum juga bangun."

Tsunade terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak pernah ragu dengan kemampuan Sakura sebagai seorang medic nin. Sakura adalah murid terbaiknya, ia bisa pastikan itu. Akan tetapi, jika medic nin sekelas Sakura belum juga mampu menyadarkan Itachi dari koma, apakah mungkin ada hal-hal lain yang menjadi penyebab ketidaksadaran Itachi selain cedera fisik?

"Uchiha Itachi harus sadar, Sakura. Ia kunci kita untuk tahu banyak hal tentang Akatsuki. Kau tahu kan akatsuki membuat pergerakan yang sulit untuk ditelusuri? Aku khawatir Sakura…benar-benar khawatir. Aku khawatir pertarungan yang menakutkan sudah di depan mata."

Sakura tertunduk.

Ia sudah berusaha semampunya—benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaganya.

…..

…..

…

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sakura duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi rotan di samping tempat tidur Itachi. Kursi itu cukup empuk dengan bantalan busa tipis sebagai alas duduknya. Sakura sore itu terlihat sangat santai, jika tidak bisa dibilang lunglai. Percakapannya dengan Tsunade shishou pagi tadi cukup membuatnya berpikir keras dan merasa agak putus asa. Harapan besar yang diamanahkan padanya seakan tidak dapat ia emban dengan baik. Tsunade shishou sudah mempercayakan tugas penting menyembuhkan Itachi Uchiha kepadanya dan lihat kenyataannya…

Hingga detik ini pria muda Uchiha ini masih tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Kedua telinga Itachi seakan sudah tertutup sedemikian rapatnya sehingga pria ini sudah tak tertarik lagi membuka matanya, meski hampir setiap hari Sakura menyebut-nyebut namanya dalam bentuk usahanya yang kesekian puluh kali untuk membangunkan Itachi dari komanya.

Bukan Sakura namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

Usahanya kali ini adalah membacakan buku cerita pada Itachi.

Sakura melirik wajah damai Itachi sesaat—agak pesimis dengan usahanya ini, akan tetapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Nasib desa Konoha terletak di tangannya.

"Dengarkan ya Itachi san.. Di zaman dulu kala, hiduplah seorang kakek dan nenek yang tidak punya anak. Mereka merasa sangat kesepian dan ingin sekali memiliki anak. Suatu hari ketika sang nenek sedang mencuci di sungai, sebutir buah persik yang besar sekali terlihat hanyut dari hulu sungai. Buah persik itu dibawanya pulang ke rumah untuk dimakan bersama kakek. Dipotongnya buah persik itu, akan tetapi dari dalamnya ternyata keluar seorang anak laki-laki. Kakek dan nenek itu merasa kaget, tapi juga sangat senang. Anak itu diberi nama Momotarō, dan dibesarkan kakek dan nenek seperti anak sendiri…"

Sakura berhenti sebentar, mengangkat wajah dari buku dongeng yang ia baca dan menatap wajah Itachi dengan serius.

"Kenapa diberi nama Momotaro ya, Itachi san? Apakah nama nenek itu Momo dan kakeknya Taro? Hmmm…seandainya aku jadi nenek itu dan kau jadi kakeknya, mungkin nama anak itu…Sakuchi!" Sakura tertawa sesaat akan ide spontannya itu,"Sakura dan Itachi, Sakuchi! Nama yang bagus kan?"

Sakura kembali menekuri buku dongengnya, tapi baru akan memulai membaca buku dongeng itu lagi, tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau mau namamu yang dipakai di depan? Hmm..Itakura ya? Hmm..jangan! Namanya aneh..lebih bagus Sakuchi. Setuju Itachi san? Namaku dipakai lebih dulu,"Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Wanita muda itu melanjutkan bacaannya," Momotaro tumbuh sebagai anak yang kuat dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk membasmi raksasa. Pada waktu itu memang di desa sering muncul para raksasa yang menyusahkan orang-orang desa. Momotaro berangkat membasmi raksasa dengan membawa bekal kue kibidango_._ Di tengah perjalanan menuju pulau raksasa, Momotaro secara berturut-turut bertemu dengan anjing, monyet, dan burung …" Sakura terdiam sesaat.

Ia kembali melirik Itachi—mengharap ada sedikit respon darinya. Tentu saja yang dilirik tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Sakura beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan mendekati Itachi. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan enggan melalui mulutnya yang mungil.

Sakura kehilangan minat melanjutkan bacaannya saat menatap wajah pria di depannya. Wajah tampan yang damai itu…wajah yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Sasuke itu seakan membiusnya. Menyeret kesadarannya untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu—seakan mencari di mana salahnya, hingga saat ini pria ini belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Itachi san..apa yang kurang dari usahaku membangunkanmu?"

Sakura mengelus rambut hitam Itachi yang panjang dan halus. Perlahan sekali. Ia seakan tidak ingin mematahkan satu helai pun rambut itu dari akar rambutnya.

"Aku sudah lakukan segalanya yang aku tahu, Itachi san. Segalanya. Tsunade shishou mempercayakanmu padaku, itu artinya ia yakin aku mampu. Tapi…kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga bangun?"

Itachi tetap terdiam.

"Itachi san…kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat paling indah di Konoha. Indah sekali, Itachi san. Aku yakin kau belum pernah pergi ke sana…dan kau pasti setuju denganku saat melihat tempat itu."

Sakura kembali membelai rambut hitam Itachi.

"Kita akan pergi berdua ke sana…hanya kau dan aku. Oleh sebab itu, tolonglah bangun. Tsunade shishou sangat membutuhkan dirimu sadar kembali."

Hanya wajah damai Itachi yang membalas perkataan kunoichi muda itu.

"Kalau kau bangun, aku tidak hanya akan mengajakmu ke tempat rahasiaku itu saja. Aku akan masakkan apapun masakan yang ingin kau rasakan. Katakan saja dan aku akan langsung membuatkannya khusus untukmu…pasti itu."

Sakura mengalihkan tangannya ke rahang Itachi yang tegas. Dibelainya rahang pria itu seakan-akan ingin merasakan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya menelusuri setiap mili kulit pria Uchiha itu—mengagumi halusnya kulit keturunan Uchiha dan di saat yang sama merasa rendah diri bahwa kulitnya tidak dirasanya sehalus itu.

"Dan jika kau minta lebih dari itu…lebih dari tempat terindah di Konoha dan masakanku, apapun saja milikku…aku akan berikan padamu,"bisik Sakura tepat di telinga kanan Itachi.

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu lalu mencium punggung tangan Itachi dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan hangat yang perlahan menelusup ke dalam lubuk hatinya, perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak dapat menjabarkannya, perasaan yang ia tak tahu apa namanya…

Ini kali pertama ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini—sungguh baru pertama kali di dalam hidupnya selama 21 tahun ini. Perasaan hangat ini berbeda sekali dengan perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan saat ia mendeklarasikan cinta sejatinya pada Sasuke. Hampir sama tapi terasa kental perbadaannya.

Perasaan ini terasa lebih kuat.

Lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi setiap ia menghabiskan satu menit waktunya di kamar perawatan ini dengan Itachi.

Sakura tak berani menyebutkan apa nama perasaan itu.

Sakura meletakkan buku dongeng yang belum selesai dibacanya di atas kursi rotan yang tadi ia duduki. Ia merapikan bajunya yang agak lecek, lalu menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang kusut dengan jari-jarinya dan setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya…Itachi,"katanya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang mendadak menerpanya,"Besok pagi aku akan kembali untukmu."

Ia lalu mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan menghidupkan lampu tidur yang terletak di meja kecil di samping kanan tempat tidur Itachi. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu sudah meninggalkan kamar itu dalam keadaan temaram.

Sepi.

Redup.

Sepi dan redup menyelimuti kamar itu.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Hanya beberapa detik saja…

Sesosok hitam bangkit dengan perlahan dari atas tempat tidur satu-satunya di kamar perawatan itu. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur itu—terdiam dalam suasana temaram seakan sedang mengolah data yang baru saja ia terima. Pikirannya mereview semua kejadian yang baru saja ia dengar dari balik matanya yang tertutup.

Matanya boleh saja tertutup, akan tetapi tidak telinganya.

Pria bertubuh semampai itu menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Kelihatannya bukan hal yang mudah mengingat ia sudah lama koma. Memang tidak mudah awalnya. Sulit menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, setelah selama berminggu-minggu ia tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh sendi yang ada di tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia agak frustasi saat pertama kali menggerakkan tangannya. Sakit dan linu saja yang ia rasakan.

Tapi itu tiga hari yang lalu.

Sekarang ia dapat bergerak dengan mudah.

Ia, Uchiha Itachi sudah dapat bergerak dengan mudahnya. Makin sering berlatih menggerakkan tubuh semakin membuat sendi-sendinya melemas dan tidak kaku lagi.

Tentu saja, ia lakukan semua itu saat ia hanya sendirian. Saat Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya.

Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi dan berhenti di depan sebuah cermin. Matanya terpaku pada sosok seorang pria muda yang berwajah dingin, namun tetap tampan. Matanya hitam kelam. Rambutnya juga hitam dan panjang. Kerut di wajahnya masih sepanjang seperti biasa.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya, selain ia lebih kurus.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ada sedikit sesak di dadanya, mungkin sisa luka yang dihantamkan Pein ke tubuhnya. Ingatannya kembali kepada pertarungannya dengan akatsuki. Bukan pertarungan yang imbang, meskipun ia seorang Uchiha.

Untung…Sasuke menolongnya.

Itachi menyentuh rambutnya yang halus.

Sungguh ia tak sangka Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya. Sasuke, adiknya yang sangat membencinya, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Apa Sasuke sudah tahu kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutup-tutupi? Apa Sasuke sudah tahu siapa dalang di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha?

Itachi membuka kran air dan menadahkan air yang keluar dari kran dengan kedua tangannya. Ia basuh wajahnya perlahan dengan air yang mengalir. Rasanya segar dan sejuk. Sejuk sekali…seperti saat kunoichi berambut merah muda itu menyeka tubuhnya.

Itachi terkesiap.

Hatinya mendadak terasa hangat.

Medic nin cantik bertubuh mungil itu yang sudah merawatnya selama ini—Haruno Sakura, gadis itulah yang sudah merawatnya selama ini, menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dan secara tak langsung membangunkannya dari komanya.

Itachi menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Ciuman itu…ciuman Sakura yang telah membangunkannya. Ciuman yang terasa lembut dan sangat ringan.

Itachi mendadak merasa wajahnya memerah.

Ciuman pertamanya ia dapat saat ia sedang koma dari seorang gadis yang ia tidak kenal sebelumnya.

Itachi kembali menatap cermin dan menyadari semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Dan jika kau minta lebih dari itu…lebih dari tempat terindah di Konoha dan masakanku, apapun saja milikku…aku akan berikan padamu."

Perkataan Sakura itu terus teringang-ngiang di telinganya. Sangat menggelitik bukan hanya di telinganya, tapi juga di hatinya.

Itachi menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu berbisik,"Apapun milikmu…Haruno Sakura? Apapun?"tanyanya pada pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin.

Pantulan wajah itu tersenyum.

Senyuman pertama yang terukir di wajahnya setelah sekian lama ia tenggelam dalam kejahatannya bersama akatsuki.

…..

…

…..

To be continued.

**A/N:**

Setelah 1,5 bulan nganggurin fic ini, akhirnya aku lanjutkan juga. Untung adik Nee-chan, Aya ngingetin xixixixixxi…

Semua yang review akan aku bales via PM ya..

Boleh minta review penyemangatnya?

Domo arigatou.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love I've Never Wanted**

by sava kaladze

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain__?_

**Chapter ****7**

**Hutan tempat jounin berlatih.**

Uzumaki Naruto, ninja kebanggaan Konoha sedang terduduk dengan wajah lesu di depan air terjun tempatnya berlatih dulu dengan Yamato sensei. Air terjun itu hanyalah sebuah air terjun yang kecil, hanya merupakan cabang air terjun belaka dan airnya mengalir menuju sebuah anak sungai yang juga tidak besar. Bukan sebuah pemandangan alam yang sangat indah sebenarnya, akan tetapi tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat kesukaan Naruto saat hatinya sedang gundah gulana.

Seperti saat ini.

Naruto memandangi air terjun kecil itu pandangan menerawang. Matanya memang mengarah ke arah air terjun itu akan tetapi pandangannya mengarah ke tempat lain. Suatu tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia masuki. Tempat yang tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk, akan tetapi ia masuki juga

Kamar perawatan penjahat kelas S, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto dengan sengaja sudah memasuki kamar yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja boleh memasukinya. Ia tidak berniat melanggar peraturan Godaime sebenarnya, hanya saja sudah lebih 3 minggu ia tidak pernah setitik pun melihat keberadaan Sakura. Tidak di kantor hokage, tidak di apartemennya, di Rumah Sakit…tidak di mana-mana. Selayaknya pemuda yang mencintai seorang gadis, tentu saja rasa kangennya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia ingin sekali melihat Sakura.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh merindukan wajahnya yang cantik. Merindukan suaranya yang galak. Merindukan rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok. Merindukan pukulan dan jitakannya. Merindukan aroma buah cherry yang tercium samar-samar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto meringis. Duh sungguh-sungguh menyiksa perasaan yang namanya merindu ini. Seorang ninja sehebat dia saja, yang bisa bertarung dengan mode saga, yang kekuatannya terkenal seantero negara Api, harus merasa tak berdaya dan tak tahu harus bagaimana karena terserang virus merindu.

Ia tahu Sakura dimana Sakura berada. Hanya saja cuma 3 orang saja yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu; Sakura, Tsunade shishou dan Shizune san. Mereka saja. Alasannya? Pasti karena Uchiha Itachi itu penjahat berbahaya. Memang benar sekarang ia sedang koma, tapi seandainya ia bangun dan langsung bisa menggunakan sharingan? Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan apa akibatnya.

Naruto masih ingat bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kakashi sensei harus dirawat selama seminggu di Rumah Sakit setelah diserang oleh mata sharingan Itachi. Itu Kakashi sensei…bagaimana jika hanya seorang genin atau orang sipil?

Tak bisa dibayangkan efeknya.

Akan tetapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau peduli hal-hal seperti itu. Ia kuat, cepat dan digjaya. Ia tak takut pada siapapun, apalagi hanyalah seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Ia hanya takut satu hal saja.

Virus rindunya bertambah parah dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal ekstrim pada Sakura.

Ekstrim?

Naruto mendadak menyeringai. Ya…ekstrim. Ia suka kata itu. Perlahan pikirannya membayangkan hal yang ia sebut ekstrim itu. Ia membayangkan menarik kedua tangan Sakura ke atas kepalanya, mengunci kedua tangannya yang mungil lalu dengan hasrat yang sekian lama terpendam mengunci kedua bibir merah gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri…lalu…

DUAKKKK!

Naruto tersentak.

Jika hanya kedua tangan Sakura saja yang dikunci, kakinya yang kuat itu pasti langsung menendang perutnya dengan tenaganya yang super dan sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan terpelanting sejauh mungkin, mungkin mengalami patah tulang rusuk dan harus dirawat beberapa hari karena terluka.

Yah, itulah hal yang Naruto definisikan dengan ekstrim.

Segera pemuda itu menepis pikiran tentang hal ekstrim yang akan ia lakukan pada Sakura. Ia harus segera bertemu gadis pujaan jiwanya itu. Harus. Sudah tak bisa ia tawar-tawar lagi.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian semalam.

_I__a menyelinap ke dalam Rumah Sakit dan langsung berupaya mencari kamar perawatan khusus itu. Setelah mondar-mandir dari satu ujung-ke ujung yang lain dan dari satu lantai ke lantai yang lain, Naruto menemukan kamar perawatan khusus itu._

_Letaknya di ujung lorong di sayap timur Rumah Sakit itu dan ternyata masih berada di lantai 1. Yang membuatnya sulit dicari karena tidak ada kamar-kamar lain sebelum kamar itu, mungkin memang didesain untuk menjaga eksklusifitas siapapun pasien yang dirawat di kamar itu. Pintu kamar yang berwarna hijau lembut tertutup. Tidak terdengar apa-apa dari kamar tersebut._

_Naruto menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya sedang membaca. Lebih tepatnya membacakan cerita._

_Suara Sakura._

_Naruto tidak serta-merta masuk dan member kejutan pada Sakura. Ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di dalam. Lebih tepatnya, untuk siapa yang Sakura membacakan cerita rakyat Momotaro itu._

_Dengan konsentrasi tinggi Naruto mendengarkan semua perkataan Sakura._

'_Itachi san..apa yang kurang dari usahaku membangunkanmu'_

'_Aku sudah lakukan segalanya yang aku tahu, Itachi san. Segalanya. Tsunade shishou mempercayakanmu padaku, itu artinya ia yakin aku mampu. Tapi…kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga bangun?'_

'_Itachi san…kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat paling indah di Konoha. Indah sekali, Itachi san. Aku yakin kau belum pernah pergi ke sana…dan kau pasti setuju denganku saat melihat tempat itu.'_

_Naruto tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Sakura yang ternyata ditujukan pada pasiennya yang penjahat itu._

'_Itachi san…kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat paling indah di Konoha. Indah sekali, Itachi san. Aku yakin kau belum pernah pergi ke sana…dan kau pasti setuju denganku saat melihat tempat itu.'_

_Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung. Ia merasa heran dengan cara Sakura berbicara pada Uchiha Itachi yang sedang koma itu. Ia merasa sahabatnya itu terdengar…melankolis._

'_Kalau kau bangun, aku tidak hanya akan mengajakmu ke tempat rahasiaku itu saja. Aku akan masakkan apapun masakan yang ingin kau rasakan. Katakan saja dan aku akan langsung membuatkannya khusus untukmu…pasti itu.'_

_What? Membuatkan penjahat itu makanan! Naruto berteriak protes dalam hatinya. Sakura jarang membuatkannya sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia makan. Yah pernah sih gadis itu membuatkannya pil-pil penguat tenaga saat ia sedang berlatih menggunakan chakra anginnya dengan Yamato sensei. Akan tetapi rasa pil-pil itu…jauh dari kata enak!_

_Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagi._

'_Dan jika kau minta lebih dari itu…lebih dari tempat terindah di Konoha dan masakanku, apapun saja milikku…aku akan berikan padamu.'_

_Deg!_

_Jantung Naruto serasa dihunjam belati tajam. Sakura benar-benar mengatakan hal itu? Apa gadis pujaan jiwanya benar-benar mengatakan hal seperti itu pada penjahat paling kejam di Konoha itu? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura—kunoichi paling handal dan cantik dari Konoha—mengatakan hal seromantis itu pada penjahat sekejam Uchiha Itachi?_

_Sakura tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu kan? Sakura-nya tahu bagaimana memperlakukan penjahat. Mengatakan hal yang melankolis dan romantic jelas bukan hal yang akan Sakura lakukan seenak perutnya!_

_Naruto merasa dadanya panas. Sudah cukup ia mendengar. Ia ingin melihat. Ia harus memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tidak hanya dengan mendengar, tapi juga dengan melihat. Ia lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan._

_Matanya terbelalak._

_Sakura mencium tangan Itachi dengan…lembut._

_Wajah gadis pujaan jiwanya itu menatap Itachi yang tertidur dengan wajah yang sungguh tak bisa Naruto gambarkan dengan kata-kata._

_Wajah yang ditunjukkan Tsunade shishou setiap beliau mengingat kekasih hatinya Dan yang sudah meninggal puluhan tahun yang lalu. Wajah Shikamaru setiap ia melihat Kurenai sensei bermain di taman dengan putrinya yang merupakan anak dari almarhum Asuma sensei. Wajah Ino setiap ia memperhatikan Sai yang sedang menulis. Wajah almarhum Jiraiya setiap ia menceritakan kecantikan dan kegalakan Tsunade di sela-sela sesi latihan intensifnya dengan Naruto. Wajah Shizune san setiap berpapasan dengan Genma san._

_Wajahnya sendiri setiap ia menatap Sakura diam-diam._

_Wajah cinta._

_Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Lari secepat kilat membawa hatinya yang kebingungan. Ia sungguh bingung akan apa yang ia lihat._

_Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, itu yang ia tahu._

_Kenapa gadis itu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada Uchiha Itachi?_

Pikirannya kembali kepada dirinya yang sedang gundah gulana di hutan di dekat air terjun kecil yang merupakan tempat kesukaannya. Ia masih terduduk dengan lunglai. Rasanya sepiring besar ramen kesukaannya pun tak akan membantu menyemangatinya seperti biasanya.

Naruto paham jika Sakura tetap mempertahankan cintanya pada Sasuke setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun. Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura. Sejak kecil Sakura selalu mengagumi ketampanan, kecerdasan dan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat 'cool'. Bertahun-tahun gadis berambut merah muda itu berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan berbagai macam cara. Sakura tidak sendiri. Ada banyak gadis yang berusaha merebut cintanya, diam-diam maupun terang-terangan. Salah satunya adalah sahabat Sakura sendiri, Yamanaka Ino.

Kompetisi secara terbuka dicanangkan mereka berdua. Persahabatan yang terjalin sejak kecil antara Sakura dan Ino, berubah menjadi rivalitas yang disebabkan pesona seorang Sasuke.

Lucunya yang berkompetisi bukan hanya Sakura dan Ino belaka, tapi juga pemuda berambut jabrik kuning—Uzumaki Naruto—dirinya sendiri. Ia pun ikut terjun dalam kompetisi itu. Ia memacu dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menyaingi Sasuke. Lebih kuat, lebih cepat, lebih terampil, lebih tangguh dan lebih digjaya dari Sasuke—itu tujuan hidupnya.

Semuanya demi Sakura.

Demi gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Demi gadis itu pula, Naruto tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya selama bertahun-tahun meski ia tahu…diri gadis itu selalu menunggu kepulangan cinta pertamanya ke Konoha. Naruto percaya bahwa kelak mata hati Sakura akan terbuka lebar pada kesetiaannya pada gadis itu.

Ia yang selalu di samping gadis itu, ia yang selalu membantunya dalam setiap kesusahan…ia yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya pada seorang gadis, kecuali pada Haruno Sakura. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk.

Bayangan Sakura mencium tangan Itachi dengan lembut menusuk hatinya dengan cara yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, seisi Konoha tahu fakta itu. Naruto menerima kenyataan itu dengan hati lapang dan ikhlas. Sasuke akan selalu dicatat sejarah sebagai teman sekaligus rivalnya. Ia mahfum, ia sadar dan ia terima itu.

Akan tetapi Itachi?

Penjahat kelas S, pembantai seluruh klan Uchiha di usianya yang ke-13, pembunuh berdarah dingin…sungguh tak pantas ia disentuh oleh tangan suci Sakura.

Apapun alasannya, Sakura harus sadar ia ditugaskan untuk menyembuhkan Itachi—tidak lebih. Sakura tidak boleh melibatkan perasaannya sedikit pun menghadapi laki-laki sekeji Uchiha Itachi.

Tiada yang bisa menjamin, saat pria itu bangun, ia akan jadi orang baik kan?

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus melindungi Sakura. Sampai kapan pun juga.

…..

….

….

********************************WWW**********************WWW********************

**To be continued**.

**A/N:** aku sedang ada waktu untuk update cepet hehehehehe, meski ga banyak. Alurnya masih pelan dan aku masih bereksplorasi pada perasaan masing-masing karakternya.

Sasuke kun mungkin akan muncul chapter depan.

Boleh minta review untuk penyemangatnya?

Domo arigatou.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love I've Never Wanted**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu tempat di luar Konoha.

Sesosok bayangan hitam melompat dengan ringannya dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Bayangan itu bergerak sangat cepat, menandakan ninjutsu tinggi yang dimilikinya. Gerakannya seringan kapas sehingga dahan-dahan pohon yang diinjaknya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bayangan itu mengarah ke Konohagakure, lebih tepatnya ke arah selatan Konoha. Hanya ada satu tempat yang berada di arah selatan Konoha.

Tanah klan Uchiha.

Sosok itu tidak menghentikan kecepatannya sedikit pun meski ia tahu perbatasan Konoha ada di depan mata. Ia tak peru melakukannya. Ia tahu jalan-jalan tikus untuk masuk ke wilayah Konoha tanpa perlu melewati pintu gerbang Konoha yang dijaga ketat. Ia hapal semua jalan menuju tanah Uchiha, meski ia berlari dengan mata tertutup sekali pun. Ia lahir di sana. Ia besar di sana. Ia seorang Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke mendadak berhenti sesaat di atas sebuah dahan pohon untuk mengambil nafas sesaat. Sedigjaya apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tetap harus mengambil nafas kan? Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengambil kantung air dari pinggangnya dan meminum air di dalamnya.

Perjalanan dari Amegakure ke Konoha memang melelahkan. Jauh dan ditempuh dalam waktu berhari-hari—itu dengan berjalan biasa. Dengan berlari, tentu saja menghabiskan tenaga.

Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu.

Ia harus segera sampai ke Konoha.

Tanah kelahirannya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan desa indah nan ramah itu. Ia kobarkan dendam terhadap kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi—sang mesin pembunuh massa. Ia kobarkan kebencian pada Konoha dan seluruh penduduknya. Ia tutup telinganya rapat-rapat akan suara-suara dua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sakura—yang selalu memintanya kembali tiap kali ia bersua dengan mereka dalam pertarungan.

Sekarang ia lelah.

Ia lelah hidup dalam dendam, dalam kebencian, dalam kesepian dan sekarang ia hanya rindu satu hal.

Ia rindu desanya. Tanahnya. Rumahnya.

Ia tahu, ia belum benar-benar terlambat untuk berubah. ia pasti bisa berubah. ia hanya butuh kesempatan. Ia butuh diberi kesempatan. Ia akan berusaha agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa berubah—ia bisa melupakan dendam dan kebencian.

Ia ingin bisa pulang kembali ke Konoha, berjalan di tengah-tengah kota dengan wajah terangkat dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat dahulu. Bukan itu saja, ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia ingin membersihkan nama Itachi—satu-satunya saudara seayah dan seibu yang ia punya. Sedarah dengannya. Pria yang sungguh amat sangat pernah ia benci dengan segenap hatinya.

Rambut jabrik hitamnya tertiup angin untuk beberapa waktu. Ada kesan misterius terpatri dari wajahnya dan memang itu yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam dirinya. Ia ingin jadi seorang yang misterius, tak perlu dimengerti dan tak perlu diikuti.

Ia ingin jadi dirinya sendiri.

Itu sebabnya ia selalu menolak cinta tulus yang selalu ditawarkan Haruno Sakura untuknya. Ia tak perlu dicintai, karena baginya cinta hanya membebani. Hanya akan merintangi jalannya untuk membalas dendam kesumatnya pada Itachi dan ia tak butuh penghalang dalam bentuk apapun.

Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai kunoichi berambut merah muda meski sedikit kan? Hnn...

Sasuke juga pemuda normal. Ia punya gairah, hasrat dan perasaan. Matanya juga tidak buta. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Sakura adalah gadis tercantik di Konoha—meski idatnya agak lebar. Ia juga kunoichi yang sangat berbakat dan medic nin terampil. Sakura memiliki segalanya untuk membuat seorang pemuda normal jatuh cinta padanya.

Jadi...jika Sasuke memang pemuda normal, ia punya kemungkinan untuk jatuh cinta pada Sakura kan?

Sasuke mendadak tersenyum sangat tipis.

Ia tahu Sakura cinta mati padanya dan tak akan mudah melupakannya dengan mudah meski sudah lewat beberapa tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia memastikan Sakura tidak mungkin melupakannya saat mereka bertemu di sarang Orochimaru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyerangnya dan ia bisa melihat dengan seksama wajah memerah Sakura saat menatap wajahnya dan betapa mata hijau gadis itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu pasti tetap mengharapkan kejatuhan cintanya.

Memang tidak mudah melupakan wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan tanpa sadar membayangkan wajah cantik Sakura. Warna rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok, tubuhnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang seputih kapas dan senyumannya yang semanis madu. Ia pun bukan seperti perempuan biasa yang lembut. Ia kuat, galak dan tangguh. Benar-benar tipe perempuan yang tidak biasa.

Memang bukan sembarang perempuan yang bisa menandingi seorang Uchiha. Harus seorang wanita yang luar biasa. Wanita yang membuatnya merasa tertantang, wanita yang membuatnya merasa ingin menaklukkannya, wanita yang membuatnya merasa superior.

Sakura bisa menjadi salah satu kandidat untuk menjadi calon penerus klan Uchiha. Itu yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini untuk membangun lagi klan Uchiha dari nol—ia harus memilih perempuan dengan bibit, bobot dan bebet yang tepat untuk melahirkan anak-anak jenius klan Uchiha.

Sasuke memasukkan kantung airnya kembali ke dalam lipatan obi di pinggangnya. Ia tak boleh membuang waktu terlalu lama. Ia harus segera kembali ke tanahnya, bertemu dengan Hokage, menceritakan semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu, memohon ampunan atas keputusannya menjadi desertir dan berusaha mendapat kesempatan kedua.

Setelahnya ia harus menemui Itachi, sahabatnya Naruto dan terakhir...Sakura.

Ia harus katakan pada Sakura bahwa akhirnya ia akan menerima cinta gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Taman di luar Rumah Sakit Konoha

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rerumputan hijau dengan santainya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap berkali-kali dalam usahanya melawan kantuk. Ia sengaja ingin bersantai sejenak melupakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia ingin berbaring dengan santai sore itu dan sulit melakukannya di kamar Itachi. Itu sebabnya sekarang ia berada di tempat itu.

Awan-awan seputih kapas berarak di langit. Sore ini memang sangat cerah. Langit membiru, awan memutih, matahari yang mulai mengarah ke barat dan angin yang semilir. Kombinasi yang pas untuk menikmati cuaca diluar ruangan.

Sakura sangat menikmati suasana sore ini. Ia bisa merebahkan tubuh dan merenggangkan tulang punggungnya yang terasa penat. Kadang kala manusia juga harus bersantai, sendirian dan merenungkan beberapa hal yang membutuhkan pemikiran kan? Itulah yang Sakura lakukan.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa.

Ia ingin bebas dari beban pikirannya.

Ia ingin merasa kosong saat ini.

Sakura sekali lagi mengerjapkan matanya. Ada debu yang masuk ke matanya yang hijau dan membuatnya kelilipan. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tidur dan mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan debu di matanya.

Usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sakura chan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa matamu?"

Wajah khawatir Naruto mendadak muncul di depan Sakura. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu langsung menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan perlahan. Ia menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto melotot melihat apa yang salah dengan mata Sakura sehingga mata kananya memerah dan berair.

Wajah mereka dekat sekali.

Sangat dekat sampai-sampai Sakura bisa mencium aroma pohon pinus segar yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Wajahnya memerah...semerah mata.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh sedikit.

"Naruto! Aku cuma kelilipan..."

Naruto masih melotot memperhatikan mata Sakura yang memang terlihat memerah. Ia tak sadar bahwa wajah Sakura juga memerah.

"Tapi kamu sampai menangis. Yakin cuma kelilipan?"pemuda itu tampak tidak yakin.

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto tidak mudah menyerah. Ia kembali mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Sakura tadinya ingin kembali mendorong sahabatnya itu, akan tetapi saat ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto menatap tajam mata kanan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kemasukan debu yang tajam dan mungkin agak luka."

"Pantas perihnya tidak hilang-hilang..."bisik Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Ayo kita cari obat mata di dalam, Sakura chan!" seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang berlutut dan bergegas menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura dengan enggan menarik tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto menoleh. Ia mendapati Sakura masih terduduk di atas rerumputan. Ninja muda yang sangat populer sebagai jinchuriki itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ayo Sakura chan. Kenapa kau tidak mau berdiri?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Biarkan saja. Aku malas kemana-mana. Ini hanya luka kecil, akan sembuh sendiri. Biarkan saja."

Naruto dengan segera menyerah. Dihempaskannya lagi tubuhnya duduk di samping Sakura. Ia dengan segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang tegap di atas rerumputan. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sakura chan...lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu,"ujar Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Aku selalu di sini, Naruto. Merawat Uchiha Itachi."

Mendengar nama Uchiha itu disebut mendadak dada Naruto merasa sesak. Bayangan Sakura mencium tangan Itachi lagi-lagi bermain di benaknya. Cepat ia tepis bayangan menyakitkan itu.

"Aku dengar begitu. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Sakura terdengar membuang nafas dengan keras,"Nihil. Masih belum sadar juga."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa lukanya parah?"Naruto terdengar heran.

Sakura mengangguk lemah,"Ya, tapi semua luka fisiknya sudah sembuh. Entah kenapa ia belum juga bangun."

"Bersabarlah, Sakura chan."

"Uhhh..aku sudah cukup banyak bersabar, Naruto. Hampir sebulan, tapi ia belum juga sadar. Apa aku tak cukup handal sebagai medic nin ya?"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau yang terbaik. Jika tidak, tak mungkin Tsunade shisou mengangkatmu sebagai muridnya. Kau kan tahu ia jarang mengangkat murid."

"iya sih, tapi aku hampir putus asa."

"Jangan. Kau tak boleh putus asa. Kau pasti bisa."

Sakura mengulas senyuman saat mendengar kata-kata penyemangat Naruto. Itulah sahabatnya—selalu memandang segala sesuatu dengan positif dan berpikiran ke depan.

"Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku, Naruto."

Naruto terdengar terkekeh dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lagi-lagi Naruto duluan yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Bagaimana wajah Uchiha Itachi itu? Aku bertemu dengannya duluuuu sekali dan yang kuingat dari dirinya hanyalah jaket akatsukinya saja,"tanya Naruto sengaja memancing jawaban keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura mendadak tersenyum...tipis sekali.

"Itachi san terlihat mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, kecuali kerutan panjang di bawah matanya. Kerutan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sedih. Rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke, tapi jauh lebih panjang dan dikuncir di belakang. Kulitnya bersih seperti bukan seorang ninja. Kaki-kakinya memiliki tungkai yang panjang dan tubuhnya tinggi. Dadanya juga bidang. Tidak kekar, namun bidang."

Naruto merasa lagi-lagi ada rasa sakit menggelitik dadanya.

"Wow Sakura chan, detil sekali penggambaranmu. Kalau aku tak ingat kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku bisa mengira kau sangat mengagumi Itachi,"tukas Naruto dengan nada cemburu yang tidak kentara.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, hati Sakura terasa mencelos. Sasuke? Ia mencintai Sasuke? Duh sudah berapa lama ya sejak ia terakhir kali mengingat Sasuke? Sepertinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat pertama-tama ia merawat Itachi. Ia jadi merasa aneh dengan pendapat Naruto bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu, Naruto? Sasuke kan tidak ada di sini."

Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang berbaring di sebelahnya dan merasa sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura yang barusan. Apa ini benar Sakura sahabatnya yang memuja Uchiha Sasuke dengan sedemikian rupa? Kenapa ia mendengar nada ketidakpedulian di suara bening Sakura?

"Sakura chan...kau lupa ya? Kau cinta mati sama Sasuke,"ujar Naruto dengan nada seperti menuduh. Seperti tidak terima bahwa Sakura seakan tidak peduli pada Sasuke. Sahabat mereka.

Wanita muda berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas.

"Naruto, aku memang pernah mencintai Sasuke. Cinta mati kau bilang, tapi dia meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan dirimu dan...aku. Apa saat ini setelah sekian tahun lamanya, kau masih mengharap aku mencintainya sebesar cintaku saat ia meninggalkan Konoha?"

Naruto seakan dihadapkan pada pertanyaan yang sulit. Jawabannya bisa iya, bisa tidak.

Bagaimana pun juga ia mencintai Sakura, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Mana ada pria di dunia yang mengharap wanita kecintaannya lebih mencintai pria lain dibandingkan dirinya?

Akan tetapi cinta Sakura pada Sasuke dirasakan Naruto sangat alami. Sealami tiupan angin, aliran air di sungai, kelopak bunga yang merekah atau daun hijau yang menguning. Alamiah.

Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Tidak pernah menyangka sedikit pun.

"Sakura chan...ini benar-benar kau?"

Sakura melirik Naruto di sebelahnya. Wajah mereka lagi-lagi berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Pandangan mata yang dalam. Naruto mencoba menyelami kedua mata hijau Sakura dan Sakura mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan melalui kedua mata biru Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpandangan.

"Apa benar perasaanmu pada Sasuke sudah berubah, Sakura chan?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Menurutmu?"bisik Sakura.

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan mencintai orang lain, Sakura chan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jawab saja, Sakura chan. Apa sih susahnya?"

"Aku hanya akan mencintai pria yang berada dekat denganku saja, Naruto. Pria yang bisa aku aja bicara, bisa mendengar semua perkataanku, yang bisa aku sentuh dengan kedua tanganku. Aku lelah mencintai khayalan."

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan belajar mencintaiku, Sakura chan?"

Sakura terpana. Terkejut dengan kesimpulan kilat Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Boleh aku menciummu, Sakura chan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda Sakura dan melumat bibir lembut kunoichi itu dengan perlahan. Sakura terkejut. Ia bermaksud mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menamparnya, akan tetapi tubuhnya serasa tidak dapat digerakkan.

Tubuhnya terpaku.

Yang lebih mengherankannya adalah reaksi bibirnya terhadap ciuman Naruto. Kedua bibirnya membuka dengan perlahan dan pelan tapi pasti, membalas ciuman Naruto. Sakura benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa sadar—tidak mau mengikuti perintah dari hatinya.

Inilah rasanya ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Begitu hangat dan basah. Membuatnya terlena.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok pemuda berpakaian putih berdiri di depan mereka dengan mematung. Ia menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Aura membunuh seakan menguar dari tubuhnya yang tinggi. Marah, kecewa dan benci teraduk menjadi satu.

Tak pernah ia—Uchiha Sasuke bayangkan—akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini dengan hati yang marah. Dengan hati yang sakit.

Dengan rasa cemburu.

"Cinta? cinta padaku kau bilang, Sakura? Cinta yang seperti apa?"

Sakura dan Naruto tersentak. Mereka langsung bangkit dari posisi mereka di rerumputan dengan setengah melompat. Mereka menoleh ke arah sosok yang berkata barusan dan terpana.

Sakura terpekik,"Sasukeeeeeee!"

Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang,"Teme?"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap mereka dengan kebencian. Ia marah, itu pasti. Ia kesal, itu pasti. Ia cemburu, itu yang ia tak pahami.

"Sakura dan Naruto...orang-orang yang mengakui sebagai sahabatku. Dua orang yang mengatakan akan membawaku kembali ke Konoha untuk kebaikanku. Sahabatku? Sahabatku? Bukan itu yang aku lihat sekarang!"

Sasuke yang jarang sekali bicara panjang lebar kali ini seakan ingin memuntahkan kekesalannya.

Sakura mulai terisak. Keterkejutan telah membuatnya menangis, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Siapa yang mengira sosok di depan mereka ini akan berada di sini? Di tengah-tengah Konoha?

"Sasuke..."

"Beraninya kau sebut namaku dengan mulutmu yang kotor itu, Sakura."

"Teme! Jangan sembarangan kau bicara!"teriak Naruto—tak terima gadis pujaannya dihina seperti itu.

Mata biru Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto,"Sembarangan? Aku tidak bicara sembarangan. Aku lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat, Sasuke!"tukas Naruto.

"Apa itu tidak seperti kalian sedang berciuman!"

Keduanya tersentak. Sungguh kejutan yang di luar dugaan. Tanpa mereka bisa duga, Sasuke mendadak menghilang secepat kilat.

Sakura masih terisak. Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar mendekatinya, hendak merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Hendak menenangkan diri Sakura kesayangannya. Sakura dengan kasar mendorongnya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Sudah cukup Naruto..."

Ia lalu berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit dengan masih menangis. Naruto menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan terluka. Tubuhnya yang tegap masih tetap bergetar.

"Sakura chan...Sasuke...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

...

...

...

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Aku berusaha update cerita ini secepatnya. Sesuai dengan respons baik yang aku terima di chapter-chapter terakhir.

Fuyuzakura hime, Luth Melody, Aya Na Rifai, Gieyoungkyu, Zangetsuichigo, Uchiha sakura97, Nakamura Kumiko chan, Yuki SSMe alias Arzhetty Granger(ganti nama lagi nih), Nanairo Zoacha...terima kasih udah baca dan review.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love I've Never Imagined**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanah klan Uchiha**

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya dengan ringan di depan halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Nafasnya memburu seolah-olah paru-parunya tak sanggup mengatur arus lalu lintas udara yang masuk dan keluar dari dalam paru-parunya. Jangan kira ini karena ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari tengah Konoha. Bukan. Seorang Uchiha tidak mudah kehabisan nafas hanya karena berlari, bertarung atau aktifitas yang mengeluarkan tenaga seperti itu.

Ini karena pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan.

Pemandangan yang menusuk mata.

Naruto mencium Sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan emosi membara. Kepala dan hatinya terasa sama-sama panas. Di saat seperti ini, pepatah hati boleh panas tapi kepala harus dingin sungguh tidak berlaku untuk dirinya. Emosinya memuncak dan ingin sekali ia menghantam sesuatu untuk memuntahkan semua emosi yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Sasuke menatap dengan tajam ke arah rumah keluarganya. Rumah kayu yang besar dan merupakan rumah pemimpin klan—Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Rumah itu belasan tahun yang lalu adalah tempat tinggalnya beserta ibu, ayah dan kakaknya, Itachi. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang penuh cinta.

Ayahnya Fugaku adalah seorang ayah yang berwibawa. Ia sangat mencintai klannya dan memimpin klan Uchiha dengan rasa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Ia bukan ayah yang selalu mengumbar kata untuk kedua anaknya, akan tetapi pandangan matanya saja cukup menggambarkan cinta yang ia punya kepada keluarganya—kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Ibunya Mikoto, wanita yang sangat sederhana. Ia tidak terlalu cantik, akan tetapi memiliki sorot mata yang sangat teduh dan tutur kata yang halus. Sikapnya yang pengayom selalu membuat Sasuke ingin berlari ke dalam pelukannya tiap kali ia pulang main atau berlatih ninjutsu. Ibunya adalah pemasak yang hebat. Apapun yang ia masakkan untuk keluarganya pasti terasa nikmat. Cintanya terhadap keluarga adalah kekuatan terbesar yang dimiliki ibunya.

Kakaknya Itachi adalah center of the universe. Ia tampan, perhatian, lembut tutur katanya dan satu hal yang sudah diakui semua orang...jenius. Rasanya tak ada ninja muda di Akademi Ninja Konoha yang bisa melampaui kejeniusan dan kecepatan Itachi dalam belajar. Ayah dan ibu selalu menunggu Itachi pulang dari Akademi dengan tatapan penuh kebanggaan. Mereka selalu ingin tahu, pelajaran baru apa yang ia sudah bisa kuasai minggu ini. Itachi adalah kebanggaan Uchiha, kebanggaan ayah dan ibunya, kebanggaan dirinya...

Sebelum kejadian itu.

Sebelum malam berdarah itu.

Sebelum malam di mana kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi membantai habis seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dengan sadis. Membunuh ayah dan ibunya dengan kejam. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan jiwa terluka. Itachi sama sekali tidak membunuhnya atau bahkan melukainya...tidak. Itachi hanya melukai jiwanya, mencincang kasar jiwanya yang penuh cinta dan menjadikannya seorang pemuda yang sudah kehilangan semua cinta yang pernah ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap rumahnya itu. Rumah itu terlihat kusam, terlihat berdebu dan kotor. Terlihat sekali tidak ada orang yang pernah menjejakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah yang nyaman dan penuh dengan kehidupan telah menjadi rumah tua dengan aroma kepedihan yang menyeruak dari tiap dinding yang menyangga rumah itu.

Sasuke mencabut sejumput ilalang yang tumbuh liar di depan halama rumahnya. Dikibaskannya ilalang itu untuk menipiskan debu tebal di teras kayu rumahnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu terbatuk pelan akibat debu yang mendadak beterbangan ke semua penjuru. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas teras.

Sasuke mengambil kantong air di pinggangnya. Ditandaskannya isinya yang tinggal setengahnya saja. Ia lalu terpekur sesaat.

Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut kuning berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda kembali melayang di benaknya. Mengganggu pikirannya.

Emosinya yang sedianya mulai mereda, kembali membara.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mencium Sakura?

Tidak...tidak...itu bukan hal yang aneh. Naruto memang selalu menyimpan hati untuk Sakura sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura membiarkan Naruto menciumnya?

Itu hal yang paling aneh.

Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dua sahabatnya itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini sampai-sampai Sakura membiarkan Naruto menciumnya seperti itu?

Ciuman yang penuh dengan perasaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghentak-hentak di hatinya. Sesuatu yang terasa membara. Sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa...cemburu?

Apa ini rasanya cemburu?

Sasuke rasanya tak pernah mengenal rasa cemburu. Mana mungkin ia bisa merasa cemburu, jika ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia tak pernah memberi kesempatan bagi cinta untuk memasuki hidupnya, meski ia tahu ada banyak gadis-gadis Konoha yang mengelu-elukan dirinya dan berharap ia meliriknya sekali saja. Tidak juga pada Sakura, rekan setimnya di tim 7.

Sakura memang tergila-gila padanya—Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan tanggapan khusus akan cinta Sakura itu. Itu artinya dia tidak mencintai Sakura kan?

Lalu mengapa ia merasakan kemarahan yang mendalam saat Naruto mencium Sakura?

Kenapa...Uchiha Sasuke?

Kenapa?

Apa itu artinya...kau mungkin telah menyukai gadis itu tanpa kau sadari?

Sasuke tertunduk kesal. Diremasnya rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam sungai yang beraliran deras agar bayangan Naruto dan Sakura tidak lagi menari-nari di benaknya. Ia merasa benar-benar kacau, kacau dan kacau.

Ia ingin pulang ke Konoha untuk membangun hidupnya lagi dari awal. Ingin membersihkan semua kesalahan dan dosa yang pernah ia perbuat. Ingin memperbaiki hubungannya yang penuh dendam dan kebencian dengan Itachi. Ingin membangun lagi klan Uchiha dari awal.

Tapi...apa yang dilihatnya tadi, apa bisa membuat semua keinginannya terlaksana?

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan kekecewaan yang melanda, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar...ada sesuatu yang tidak benar! Ia tersentak saat melihat dua orang ninja berpakaian ANBU sudah mengelilinginya. Bukan itu saja, ia juga melihat dua sosok yang ia kenali dari masa lalunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke...sungguh aku tidak mengira kau berani menjejakkan kakimu ke Konoha,"sapa pemuda bertumbuh tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir—Nara Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Sosok di sampingnya adalah pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata putih yang seakan sedang menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kemampuan byakugannya—Hyuuga Neji.

"Ia hanya sendiri, tidak ada ninja lain selain dirinya,"ujar Neji pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Matanya tetap menatap lekat pada diri Sasuke yang telah berdiri dengan tak kalah waspada, meski wajahnya yang tadi kusut perlahan mulai terlihat lebih tenang. Ia tahu prioritasnya saat ini adalah yang mengancam di depan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke..berani sekali kau kembali ke Konoha sendirian. Nyalimu besar juga,"desis Shikamaru dengan nada kebencian yang sulit untuk ia sembunyikan.

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya. Matanya yang sewarna dengan warna biru onyx sesaat menyala karena emosi yang bercampur di hatinya. Kebetulan sekali, ada sasaran empuk untuk melepaskan kemarahan, katanya membatin. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap para ninja Konoha itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia mengenal ninja-ninja di hadapannya ini sangat baik, karena mereka semua satu angkatan dengannya di Akademi Ninja Konoha. Mereka belajar bersama, besar bersama, tumbuh bersama, akan tetapi takdir memisahkan mereka seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mereka tetap di sisi Konoha, sebagai penerus ninja-ninja terdahulu, sedangkan ia membelot ke sisi gelap dan harus mencoreng namanya sendiri sebagai penerus Konoha.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku kembali untuk memulai hidup yang baru.

Aku ingin pulang karena Konoha adalah rumahku.

Konoha adalah tempat di mana aku sepantasnya hidup sebagai seorang ninja.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak takut menghadapi mantan teman-temannya. Apapun konsekuensinya, ia akan hadapi semuanya dengan dada membusung.

"Enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku,"desis Sasuke.

Neji menatap dingin pada pemuda Uchiha itu,"Kau sudah banyak berbuat kesalahan, Uchiha Sasuke. Menyerahlah. Kami akan membawamu kepada Hokage."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus,"Cih. Tak sudi aku ikut dengan kalian. Kalau aku ingin menemui Hokage,akan aku lakukan sendiri, tak perlu ditemani kalian."

"Bukan begitu prosedurnya. Kami tidak tahu kau berniat baik atau tidak. Kau adalah pembelot Konoha, Uchiha. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan berkeliaran di Konoha. Ikut kami dan kami tidak akan melukaimu,"ujar Shikamaru dengan nada meninggi.

Sasuke mendadak menyeringai,"Kalian melukaiku? Jangan mimpi. Kalian yang hidup bagaikan katak dalam tempurung, mana bisa melukaiku?"

"Sombong sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan desa ini sehingga kau tak tahu bahwa kami semua tidak seperti dulu lagi,"tukas Neji—agak tersinggung dengan kesombongan Sasuke. Betapa tidak, Neji adalah satu-satunya jounin di antara Rookie 9, akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya sombong sama sekali. Neji tetaplah seorang ninja yang tenang dan rendah hati. Itu sebabnya ia jengah melihat kesombongan yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kalian memang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kalian jadi lebih lamban,"Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tidak ingin cari masalah dan cukup lelah untuk bertarung. Akan tetapi, ia memang butuh pelampiasan emosinya. Ia harus menghajar sesuatu untuk melepaskan kemarahannya setelah apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Neji sudah maju dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk mulai menyerang, akan tetapi Shikamaru mendadak menahan bahunya.

"Neji, bukan ini perintah Hokage-sama. Kita tidak diperintahkan untuk membawa Sasuke dengan cara kekerasan. Tolong tahan emosimu," Shikamaru mengingatkan.

Neji seakan tersadar. Ia mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah. Shikamaru maju mendekati Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh perhitungan.

"Sasuke, kami kemari atas perintah Hokage. Kami benar-benar tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah. Aku yakin, kau pun tak mau. Demi pertemanan kita di masa lalu, ikutlah dengan kami secara baik-baik," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang tidak sesengit sebelumnya.

Sasuke memandangi Shikamaru seakan ingin meneliti kebenaran perkataan ninja yang dikenal sangat pintar mengatur strategi perang itu.

Ia memang ingin pulang ke Konoha dengan baik-baik kan? Tak ada gunanya jika ia malah menghajar orang-orang di hadapannya ini. Pertikaian seperti itu hanya akan membuat niat baiknya tercela. Hanya akan membuat seisi Konoha tidak percaya ia ingin pulang dan memulai hidup baru.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Untuk sementara ia harus membuang jauh-jauh emosi dan masalah pribadinya. Ia harus fokus pada tujuan utamanya pulang kembali ke desa kelahirannya ini. Ia harus mementingkan kepentingan klannya dan …Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Aku hanya akan menemui Hokage. Jangan coba menipuku dengan membawaku ke markas ANBU. Aku tidak sudi berada di tempat yang penuh dengan kebohongan itu," desis Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, Neji sudah akan maju lagi untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Ia sungguh tidak suka akan sikap sombong yang ditunjukkan Sasuke akan tetapi Shikamaru lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Sasuke," Shikamaru berkata dengan tegas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, kelima sosok itu bergegas menuju ke pusat kota. Menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar perawatan di Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Itachi dengan isakan yang memilukan. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Itachi. Gadis itu masih terisak dengan hebatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi padaku, Itachi-san? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke sudah kembali…dan ia harus menyaksikan aku dan Naruto berciuman…" ujar Sakura dengan terbata-bata di balik isakannya.

Hati Sakura diliputi oleh kebingungan dan keputusasaan yang menyesakkan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Sungguh tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya, Naruto akan berani menciumnya seperti itu.

Sakura paham bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya, akan tetapi apa pernah ia membayangkan Naruto akan menciumnya seperti itu?

Naruto sahabatnya…dan ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

Yang lebih Sakura tidak sangka adalah, bagaimana mungkin ia membalas ciuman Naruto seperti itu? Itu gila! Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi!

Sakura selalu menyayangi Naruto, ia tidak akan menyangkalnya sama sekali. Naruto adalah sahabatnya, orang penting dalam hidupnya. Pemuda yang selalu menemaninya dalam berbagai macam situasi dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu. Naruto selalu menjaganya, selalu berusaha untuk memahaminya dan selalu berusaha untuk menularkan optimism yang selalu terpancar dari dirinya terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya…dan Sakura menyayanginya karena semua hal yang ada di diri Naruto.

Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti ia boleh membalas ciuman dari pemuda itu kan?

Naruto tidak salah telah menciumnya, karena ia memang selalu mencintai Sakura sedari dulu. Ia yang bersalah, karena telah membalas ciuman Naruto. Ia tidak boleh melakukan itu, karena itu artinya ia telah memberi harapan buat Naruto!

Seandainya ia tidak mampu mewujudkan harapan Naruto pada dirinya, itu artinya ia akan menyakiti sahabatnya itu kan?

Terkutuklah Sakura jika ia melakukannya!

Sakura tak mampu menahan tangisan keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang hijau. Ia meraih tangan Itachi yang tergeletak di samping tubuh pria itu. Ditempelkannya tangan itu ke pipinya. Hawa hangat yang menguar dari tangan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk sesaat—meski tak cukup untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

Hatinya benar-benar kacau.

Yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah, Sasuke memergoki saat ia dan Naruto berciuman!

Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…missing-nin itu memergokinya sedang berpagut bibir dengan Naruto.

Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu semua?

Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mengharapkan cinta pertamanya itu kembali ke Konoha. Bertahun-tahun ia membayangkan kelak akan menyambut Sasuke di gerbang Konoha dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Bertahun-tahun ia membayangkan akan mempersembahkan senyuman terindahnya saat Sasuke kembali ke hadapannya. Bertahun-tahun ia berharap, jika hari itu tiba, Sasuke akan menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa hari di mana ia meninggalkan Sakura adalah hari di mana ia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya…

Saat hari itu tiba, semua bayangannya sirna…

Ia menyambut Sasuke dengan bibir Naruto bertaut dengan bibirnya.

Pantas saja jika Sasuke salah sangka, mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hati tentang mereka berdua dan meninggalkan mereka dengan kemarahan yang terasa menusuk di kulit mereka berdua.

Tidak sepantasnya Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu!

Ia, Haruno Sakura sudah bersusah payah menjaga kesetiaan cinta pertama yang tak pernah mempedulikan dia selama bertahun-tahun, dengan tidak berhubungan dengan pemuda manapun di dunia ini. Seluruh dunia tahu, ia telah menjaga diri dan perasaannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jika Sasuke menilainya karena satu hal yang ia lihat seperti apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Naruto, lalu menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa bertanya apa-apa pada dirinya, itu akan menjadi praduga yang tidak adil buat dirinya kan?

Sasuke seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasannya dan Naruto.

Naruto—betapapun mencintainya—selalu menghargai perasaannya yang terdalam terhadap Sasuke. Baru kali ini sajalah Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas dan parahnya, Sasuke harus menyaksikan hal itu.

Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan lembut.

Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya setiap saat beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Itachi sudah menjadi pendengar setianya, menyemangati hari-harinya yang tadinya sering diisi pengharapan-pengharapannya terhadap diri Sasuke, dan Itachi—dalam diamnya—sudah memberinya satu harapan baru.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Disingkirkannya anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata kanan Itachi dengan perlahan. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat menyentuh pipi tirus pria itu. Sungguh, Itachi adalah pria yang sangat menarik, meski dalam kondisinya yang tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian berkata lembut.

"Itachi-san, adikmu sudah kembali ke Konoha. Apa kau senang mendengarnya? Aku tahu, Sasuke menyimpan dendam padamu. Akan tetapi, ia juga yang membawamu kembali ke Konoha, itu yang aku tak pernah pahami. Ia selalu ingin membunuhmu, akan tetapi di saat ia punya kesempatan itu…mengapa ia malah menyelamatkanmu?"

Itachi terdiam.

"Aku ingin sekali kau bangun, Itachi-san. Sungguh ingin sekali melihatmu memandangku. Kau tahu kan, betapa aku ingin mendengar seperti apa suaramu. Apakah suaramu sama dengan Sasuke atau mungkin malah terdengar lebih indah?" Sakura tersenyum lagi dan mengusap rambut Itachi perlahan.

Itachi masih juga tak mau menjawab.

"Kau tahu? Sasuke melihatku berciuman dengan Naruto…Seandainya kau lihat bagaimana ia menatapku dengan kebencian, Itachi-san… Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menusuk perasaanku… Jika kau bangun dan berada di sana, apakah kau akan membelaku, Itachi-san? Kau tahu kan, Naruto hanyalah sahabat bagiku. Aku sering menceritakannya padamu, kau ingat kan?"

Sakura memandangi wajah Itachi yang terlihat sangat damai. Indah sekali. Tenang tanpa ada satu masalah pun yang membayangi wajah itu.

"Itachi-san, seandainya mereka semua—Sasuke dan Naruto—membenciku, maukah kau bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini?"

Itachi belum juga bergerak.

"Itachi-san, bawalah aku pergi. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah harus memilih dan harus memutuskan," bisik Sakura.

Gadis itu terpekur sesaat.

Ia tahu, semua perkataannya sia-sia. Itachi mungkin tidak akan bangun lagi. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari sebulan dan pria itu tetap tenang dalam tidurnya. Mungkin memang ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Sakura menepuk punggung tangan Itachi perlahan, menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria itu sampai ke dada dan lalu mengecup dahi pasiennya itu dengan lembut. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar perawatan itu.

Sakura baru akan melangkah keluar dari pintu, ketika ia merasa bulu tengkuknya meremang. Ada hawa panas menguar dari belakang tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang menyebar dengan cepat di belakangnya—sesuatu yang penuh dengan kekuatan, dominasi dan membius. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang ia tahu, jika ia tidak segera meninggalkan tempat ini, sesuatu itu akan menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ketakutan menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia melihat sepasang mata merah darah memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Mata yang mendengar namanya saja, semua shinobi akan mengkerut dan berharap masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sampai esok hari.

Sakura terpana saat ia mendengar suara itu.

"Tsukiyomi…"

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

_A/N: maaf atas updatenya yang super lama. Tidak mudah bagi saya melanjutkan fic ini, karena saya punya versi sendiri tentang cerita ini dan …tentunya ending sendiri, meski mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman hehehehehe…oleh sebab itu, benar2 dibutuhkan mood yang baik menulisnya ^_^_

_Terima kasih atas semua teman yang sudah mereview fic ini dengan antusiasme tinggi, menagih2 agar cepat diupdate dan mengingatkan kalau saya harus lanjutkan fic ini hehehehehe…saya ada karena kalian peduli._

_Boleh saya minta review supaya semangat?_

_Arigatou._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love I've Never Imagined**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter ****10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menara Hokage**

Ruangan kerja hokage itu serasa dicekam suasana hening. Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam, lebih tepatnya menunggu sang pemimpin Konohagakure membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu—memecahkan kebisuan yang membuat udara di sekeliling mereka terasa mencekik leher.

Tsunade duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan wajah serius. Wanita itu menatap lurus ke pemuda yang bersimpuh di lantai ruangan hokage. Ia sedang menilai air muka pemuda itu—menerka apa isi otak pemuda itu saat ini, apa tujuannya kembali pulang, dan apa yang sedang ia rencanakan di dalam pikirannya. Ia benci melakukan hal-hal tersebut, karena jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali menganggap pemuda berbaju putih khas ninja Sound ini, adalah remaja berusia 13 tahun yang pernah ia kenal dulu sekali.

Sayangnya, pemuda ini bukan anak itu lagi. Pemuda ini seorang pemuda dewasa yang sadar dan waras, telah melakukan hal-hal buruk dalam usahanya menggali kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih.

Semuanya atas nama dendam.

Aura dingin terpancar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Bukan aura pembunuh yang biasanya terpancar dari seorang Missing-nin, akan tetapi lebih kepada aura kemarahan yang begitu pekat. Kemarahan yang seakan begitu memusingkan. Kemarahan yang sedemikian kentalnya, sampai-sampai siapapun yang berada di dekat pemuda itu akan merasa dibekap oleh keinginan untuk melampiaskan kemarahan itu, meski sesungguhnya mereka tak ingin.

Aura kemarahan yang kapan saja bisa berubah menjadi aura membunuh.

Tsunade menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kirinya dan masih tenggelam dalam pertimbangan-pertimbangan khas Hokage, ketika pintu masuk ruang kerja Hokage itu terkuak lebar dan sesosok pirang menghambur ke dalam dengan wajah cemas.

"Baa-chan!"

Pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh itu mengangkat wajahnya menoleh ke arah pintu dan saat itu juga aura dingin yang memang sedari tadi sudah menguar dari tubuhnya, mendadak lebih mendingin dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu lalu menatap pemuda yang baru saja masuk dengan matanya yang merah dan hitam.

Sharingan.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung terkesiap dan berdiri dengan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, enyahkan itu dari pikiranmu sekarang juga. Kau tahu siapa aku dan jangan pernah sedetik pun dalam pikiranmu, kau lupakan siapa aku, atau apa yang sanggup kulakukan. Aku pasti sanggup melakukannya padamu," desis Tsunade dengan tajam pada Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto dengan sharingan-nya.

Naruto terpana melihat kedua mata merah darah itu menusuk pandangannya dengan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Sesuatu yang bisa diartikan sebagai kemarahan. Kemarahan yang dapat membuat seseorang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dibayangkan.

"Sasuke…," ujar Naruto dengan suara melayang.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Uchiha Sasuke," desis Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia layangkan pandangan ke wajah Tsunade yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Sasuke tahu, Tsunade bukan wanita sembarangan. Bukan sembarang ninja yang bisa menyandang titel hokage. Perlahan mata merah darah itu menghitam. Tsunade pun menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto, lancang sekali kau masuk ke ruanganku! Aku tidak memanggilmu, kan?" Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah. "Aku mau menemui Sasuke, Baa-chan. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan."

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak untuk ditemui siapapun, Naruto. Tidak juga kau. Statusnya sekarang adalah tahanan ANBU. Ia tidak berhak bicara dengan siapapun, tanpa seizinku selaku Hokage," timpal Tsunade dingin.

Naruto merengut,"Tapi Baa-chan…"

"Jangan sembarangan denganku, Naruto."

"Aku mau bicara sebentar saja dengan Sasuke…"

"Ia tidak akan bicara dengan siapapun, sebelum ia bicara denganku!"

"Paling tidak biarkan aku berada di sini saja…_Tsunade-sama_," pinta Naruto dengan suara memelas.

Tsunade terdiam. Naruto susah diajak kompromi, ia paham itu. Anak itu sangat keras kepala, apalagi jika menyangkut Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menjadi _sahabatnya yang hilang_, bukan seorang _missing-nin_.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat…tutup mulut dan jangan bicara sembarangan di ruanganku. Paham?" kata Tsunade akhirnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, seharusnya kau sekarang sudah berada di tahanan ANBU, karena sebagai seorang missing-nin, di sanalah tempatmu berada," ujar Tsunade pelan. Ia lalu memandangi sekeliling ruangan. Hatake Kakashi berdiri di sudut ruangan. Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru berjaga di kanan kiri Sasuke. Shizune berada tepat di sebelah Tsunade. Ada dua ninja bertopeng ANBU berjaga di depan pintu. Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke—masih memandangi Sasuke dengan intens. Tsunade agak heran, Sakura tidak langsung menghambur ke ruangan ini dengan Naruto.

Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya, "Akan tetapi, ada beberapa pertimbangan yang menahanku langsung menjebloskanmu ke dalam tahanan ANBU. Pertama, kau masuk ke dalam wilayah Konoha tanpa kekerasan, yang mana itu sangat aku hargai. Neji dan Shikamaru juga melaporkan bahwa kau dengan sukarela mengikuti mereka tanpa perlawanan. Kedua, beberapa waktu yang lalu kau membawa kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi, ke Konoha dan menghilang begitu saja. Jujur, itu sangat mengejutkanku. Kami semua tahu bagaimana dendamnya dirimu pada Itachi dan sungguh tak masuk akal, kau membawa Itachi yang terluka parah, kembali kemari, di mana sesungguhnya kau bisa membiarkannya mati, _seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini_."

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berbaju putih yang bersimpuh di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pandangannya masih lekat tertuju pada sang hokage. Matanya yang hitam kebiruan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi mulutnya masih terkunci rapat.

"Biarkan aku berdiri," kata Sasuke tanpa emosi.

Tsunade mengangguk. Sasuke lalu berdiri dengan perlahan. Dirapikannya bajunya yang sedikit kusut, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Bicaralah," perintah Tsunade singkat.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dingin ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua yang menangkapnya masih ada di ruangan ini, juga Kakashi-sensei, Shizune dan Naruto. Sakura tidak ada. Ada sedikit keheranan menyeruak di dalam hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Biasanya di mana ada Kakashi dan Naruto, Sakura pasti berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. _Apakah Sakura menghindar dariku, setelah apa yang kulihat?_ Lagi-lagi ada rasa nyeri menjalar di hati Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memulihkan statusku sebagai ninja Konoha," kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak. Satu pun dari mereka tak menyangka kalimat seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin kembali menjadi ninja Konoha? tanya Tsunade dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya. Anda tidak salah dengar, Hokage-sama. Aku ingin kembali kemari."

Tampak Naruto setengah meloncat ke arah Kakashi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak terperi. Kakashi, meski setengah wajahnya terbenam dalam maskernya, menyiratkan perasaan yang sama dari matanya yang tidak tertutup hitai-ate. Yang lainnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan.

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade itu membuat Naruto dan Kakashi langsung menoleh ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang sekarang bersikap lebih santai dari sebelumnya itu.

"Kami semua mengenalmu, tahu sejarah masa lalumu, tahu dendam kesumatmu pada Itachi. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin kembali ke Konoha? Tempat yang sengaja kau tinggalkan saat kau memutuskan untuk berguru pada Orochimaru. Bukan itu saja, kau juga telah membunuh Orochimaru dan entah menghilang kemana lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan terkutuk lainnya, yang kami tidak tahu. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba, kau kembali begitu saja?" ungkap Tsunade panjang lebar.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tenang—tanpa emosi. Ia saling bertukar pandang dengan Tsunade, dengan wanita yang paling disegani di Konoha. Tidak hanya karena statusnya sebagai hokage, tapi juga karena kehebatannya yang membuatnya diakui sebagai salah satu dari tiga sannin legenda.

"Apa harus aku jelaskan alasanku?"

Tsunade menyeringai, "Kecuali jika kau mau Ibiki yang mencari tahu alasannya."

Sasuke mendengus. Tidak ada orang yang mau berurusan dengan Ibiki. Tidak ada orang yang mau isi kepalanya dibongkar oleh interrogator yang satu itu. _Setiap manusia ingin memiliki rahasia yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu, kan?_

"Aku ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Konoha adalah rumahku, tempat klanku berasal. Aku harus kembali kemari untuk melakukannya. Selain itu, aku ingin bicara dengan Itachi."

"Hmmm…" Tsunade tercenung untuk beberapa saat, "Keinginanmu membangun klan Uchiha, sedikit banyak bisa aku pahami. Akan tetapi, menemui Itachi? Aku sungguh tak bisa mengerti. Hingga detik ini, aku tak paham mengapa kau membawa Itachi yang terluka parah ke Konoha? Kau begitu ingin membunuhnya, tapi kemudian kau menyelamatkannya ke Konoha? Lelucon macam apa ini, Sasuke?"

Semuanya memandangi Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku akui, aku ingin sekali membalaskan dendam pada Itachi. Aku juga akui, aku telah menempuh cara-cara salah untuk membuat diriku lebih kuat dari Itachi, agar aku mampu mengalahkannya. Itu semua tidak mudah. Orochimaru itu ular dan mau memeliharaku, semata-mata untuk kepentingan pribadinya semata. Akan tetapi…ada hal-hal yang harus aku luruskan dengan Itachi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika ia mati, kan? Itu sebabnya aku membawanya ke Konoha, karena aku yakin, kalian pasti menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Kakashi tersentak, "Maksudmu, bukan dirimu yang melukai Itachi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng,"Akatsuki yang melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Akatsuki?" Naruto terdengar tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Itachi diserang oleh kawan-kawannya sendiri?" Shizune tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya sendiri.

"Bukan hanya diserang, mereka ingin menghabisinya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya yang hitam kebiruan mendadak menyorotkan kebencian. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa Akatsuki ingin menghabisi nyawa Itachi, kakak kandungnya.

"Kenapa mereka ingin melakukannya? Apa kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukan Itachi sehingga mereka ingin ia mati?" tanya Tsunade juga dengan nada bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Akatsuki ingin melenyapkan Itachi dari muka bumi selama-lamanya, akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang harus ia jernihkan dengan Itachi. Hal-hal yang seharusnya ia bicarakan langsung dengan Itachi. Hal-hal yang mengendap dalam ingatan. Hal-hal menyangkut masa kelam klan Uchiha.

Ia harus bicara dengan Itachi. Harus.

"Aku pikir, seharusnya Itachi yang mengatakan alasannya. Apa kalian belum berhasil membuatnya buka mulut? Atau Ibiki tidak sehebat yang dikatakan orang?" Sasuke menunjukkan seringai yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman yang mengejek di sudut mulutnya.

Tsunade berpandang-pandangan dengan Shizune. Kondisi Itachi yang sesungguhnya hanya mereka berdua, dan Sakura yang paling mengetahui. Tidak ada orang luar yang tahu, bagaimana Itachi sekarang.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Itachi," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa meluluskan permintaanmu itu, Sasuke," jawab Tsunade cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Tsunade menarik nafas panjang dan dengan enggan berkata, "Saat kau bawa kemari, Itachi terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Hingga saat ini, ia masih dalam keadaan koma."

"Apa?"

Tsunade menangkap keterkejutan terpancar dari kedua mata pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia seakan tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya hingga saat ini masih belum juga sadar. Wanita paruh baya itu lagi-lagi merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang tujuan dalam hidupnya hanya untuk membunuh Itachi, sekarang begitu kecewa mengetahui kakaknya itu masih dalam kondisi koma? Apa ini Sasuke yang dulu mennggalkan Konoha? Semuanya begitu kontradiktif. Apa alasannya?

Hokage kelima itu tak habis pikir. Ia yakin sekali, Itachi kunci dari semua pertanyaan yang ia punya. Sasuke dan Itachi harus dihadapkan langsung agar mereka bisa menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Itachi harus sadar. Itu harga mati.

"Kapan Itachi akan sadar?"

Tsunade mengangkat bahu, "Sejujurnya? Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Sakura yang bertanggung jawab akan kesembuhannya. Ia khusus merawat Itachi, dan sayang sekali, sampai saat ini ia belum berhasil."

Di sudut ruangan Naruto menggeram perlahan. Bayangan Sakura mencium tangan Itachi berkelebat di benaknya. Seandainya Itachi bangun, apakah pembunuh sadis itu akan membiarkan Sakura melakukan hal seintim itu padanya? Naruto tidak yakin.

_Setengah hatinya berharap, Itachi tidak pernah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya._

"Naruto, biasanya Sakura ada bersamamu. Kau tidak memberitahukan padanya bahwa…Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap. Ia melirik Sasuke dan melihat, mata pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan sebuah cibiran terbentuk tipis di ujung bibirnya.

_Sasuke pasti masih marah padaku_, katanya membatin.

"Ia sudah tahu, Baa-chan," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Cih!"

Tsunade menyadari cara Sasuke memandang Naruto, tidak seperti layaknya kawan lama yang baru bertemu. Ada kemarahan di matanya.

"Dan ia tidak ke sini? Mengherankan…"

Naruto tertunduk dan merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Sakura kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

Tsunade melirik pada dua ninja ANBU yang berjaga di depan pintu dan berkata dengan lantang," Jemput Sakura di Rumah Sakit. Katakan, kehadirannya diperlukan di sini, saat ini juga!"

Kedua ANBU itu langsung menghilang bagaikan asap.

Tsunade mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu bergantian memandang ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ini seperti nostalgia bagiku. Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kau katakan padaku, Sasuke. Juga pada Kakashi dan Naruto."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bau apek yang tercium samar-samar adalah yang pertama ia cium saat ia berhasil membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dari balik matanya yang hanya terbuka setengah, ia hanya dapat melihat kelam yang keabu-abuan. Kulitnya yang terbuka dapat merasakan udara yang lembab. Tubuhnya dapat merasakan bahwa ia berada di atas permukaan yang keras.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan mata yang lama terpajam dengan suasana temaram disekelilingnya. Perlahan otaknya mulai merekonstruksi apa yang terjadi. Potongan-potongan ingatan coba ia susun satu-persatu dan sungguh, yang dapat ia ingat terakhir hanyalah warna merah darah yang menggulung kesadarannya dengan cepat.

Ia tak mampu mengingat sisanya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sakit kepala yang mendera seluruh sel di otaknya tanpa ampun. Bukan itu saja, tulang-tulangnya juga terasa kaku. Ciri khas tubuh yang terlalu lama berbaring pada permukaan yang keras.

Tangan Sakura mencoba menyentuh permukaan tempatnya berbaring. Batu. Pantas saja tulangnya kaku. Berapa lama ia sudah terbaring di sini? Sulit sekali mengingat apa-apa, selain warna merah darah yang serasa membiusnya.

Kunoichi itu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, lalu meneliti dengan seksama tempatnya berada. Ia langsung sadar, ia berada di dalam sebuah gua.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar sebuah suara baritone khas laki-laki terdengar dari sudut gua. Kontan saja ia menoleh dan mencoba meneliti siapa sosok yang terduduk di sudut gua itu.

Ia terperanjat saat melihat wajah yang muncul dari balik gelapnya gua. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Emosinya bercampur aduk dan ia pun tak bisa mengatakan mana yang lebih dominan, senang atau takut.

Sepasang mata merah darah menatapnya dengan dingin. Wajah tampan membingkai kedua mata itu. Sakura langsung mengenali wajah siapa yang sekarang pandangannya tertuju kepadanya.

_Kami-sama, betapa aku selalu bertanya-tanya, seperti apa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya? Apa warna bola matanya? _

Dan sekarang ia mengetahuinya.

"Itachi-san?"

Di sana, di sudut gua, duduk dengan tenang, tidak lain tidak bukan, pasiennya kesayangannya yang sudah terbaring koma selama lebih dari 1 bulan terakhir. Uchiha Itachi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura bermaksud untuk mendekatinya. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, berjalan ke arah pria itu dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya.

Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah pria Uchiha itu. Jemarinya menyusuri rahang pria yang menatapnya dengan intens itu. Jari-jari itu berhenti di dua mata sharingan milik Itachi.

"_Kami-sama_, k-kau…ak-akhirnya bangun…" bisik Sakura dengan perasaan haru yang meluap. Perasaan tidak percaya dan lega bercampur baur. Perasaan yang membuatnya menitikkan airmata kebahagiaannya.

Itachi menatap tajam ke arah kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Ia mendapati bahwa gadis yang sedang menangis di depannya ini, memiliki mata hijau yang sangat indah. Ia tak pernah menyangka, medic-nin yang selalu ia dengar suaranya dalam tidur panjangnya itu, memiliki mata berwarna seindah zamrud.

Mata hijau yang menatapnya itu membuat Itachi merasa…nyaman.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu apa warna matamu, Itachi-san. Seharusnya aku bisa mengira kalau matamu—sharingan."

Tangan Itachi bergerak menyentuh jemari yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya, lalu dengan ringan menepis jari-jari mungil itu dari wajahnya. Sakura terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Itachi-san…"

"Jangan sentuh wajahku dengan tanganmu itu, Kunoichi. Tidak ada wanita yang boleh menyentuh seorang Uchiha," tukasnya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Itachi…

"Itachi-san, maaf. Aku lega sekali kau akhirnya bangun dari koma. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…" kata Sakura—berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Ada senyuman tipis terulas di sudut bibir Itachi. Sangat tipis sehingga Sakura tak mungkin dapat melihat senyuman itu di suasana yang temaram seperti di tempat itu.

"Aku…koma?"

"Ya. Lebih dari sebulan kau tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhmu terluka sangat parah saat Sasuke membawamu ke Konoha."

Seharusnya Itachi kaget akan informasi itu, tapi ia tetap tenang. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi mungkin Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa ia sudah tahu. Ia pun tahu bahwa Sakura adalah medic-nin yang merawatnya. _Ia dengar semuanya dari mulut gadis itu sendiri. Gadis itu yang tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah mendengarnya_.

Itachi memutuskan ingin bermain sedikit.

"Siapa kau?"

Wajah Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku medic-nin yang ditugaskan oleh hokage untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukamu, Itachi-san," jawabnya.

Itachi menjauhkan pandangannya dari kunoichi yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku berhutang budi padamu, Kunoichi?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, Itachi-san. Aku hanya ditugaskan oleh hokage."

"Kau tahu siapa diriku, Kunoichi?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Ya. Kau Uchiha Itachi. Akatsuki."

Itachi mendadak terdiam. Akatsuki. Mereka mencoba membunuhnya. Pein, Konan dan yang lainnya mencoba membunuhnya, karena akhirnya mengetahui siapa Uchiha Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Mereka tahu, loyalitas diri Uchiha Itachi yang sesungguhnya, tidak ia berikan pada Akatsuki.

"Kau tahu, apa yang telah kulakukan pada klanku, Kunoichi?"

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit. Ia mulai terganggu dengan cara Itachi menyebut dirinya, Kunoichi. Sakura memandang pria di depannya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau membantai anggota klanmu dalam satu malam dan hanya meninggalkan adikmu yang masih hidup, untuk hidup dalam dendam."

Itachi menyeringai penuh kebencian. Ia benci diingatkan pada malam penuh darah itu. Malam di mana ia membunuh satu-persatu anggota klan Uchiha, bahkan kedua ayah dan ibunya. Malam di mana ia membunuh hati nuraninya sendiri.

"Kau ternyata tahu banyak tentangku, Kunoichi. Sungguh tak dapat kupercaya. Untuk seorang gadis yang terlihat bodoh, kau cukup pintar juga."

Sakura terpana. Gadis bodoh?

"Tentu saja. Aku sahabat adikmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak lupa kalau kau masih punya adik, Itachi-san?"

Itachi mendengus.

"Kau tidak takut padaku, Kunoichi? Tidak takut kalau aku akan membunuhmu, seperti aku membunuh anggota klanku? Atau musuh-musuhku yang lain?"

Dada Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jikalau Itachi bangun, ia akan menghadapi seseorang yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh seperti ini. Itachi yang ia temui tiap hari adalah Itachi yang tenang, Itachi yang damai, Itachi yang selalu mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahnya, Itachi yang ia bayangkan sebagai Itachi yang tak pernah membantai klannya. Itachi yang ia inginkan.

Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, jelas bukan Itachi yang ia harapkan akan bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

"Untuk apa membunuhku? Kau tak punya dendam apapun padaku, Itachi-san?"

"Kau benar, Kunoichi. Akan tetapi, kau seorang ninja Konoha. Tidak ada yang perlu kau banggakan dengan menjadi seorang ninja Konoha."

Sakura beranjak berdiri dengan cepat. Ia tatap Itachi dengan garang.

"Uchiha Itachi, sungguh aku tak mengira kau seperti ini. Aku tahu semua kejahatanmu, akan tetapi selama ini aku tetap berharap, saat kau sadar dari koma, kau bukanlah pembunuh kejam yang semua orang katakan itu. Saat kau bangun, kau adalah orang yang baru. Akan tetapi, aku salah. Kau tetap saja seorang Uchiha yang…sombong! Dan satu lagi, namaku Sakura. sekali lagi Sakura, bukan Kunoichi!"

Selesai mengatakannya, Sakura langsung berlari menuju muka gua. Pintu keluar gua terlihat terang karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati muka gua itu. Sakura tahu, dari arah itulah ia dapat keluar dari gua itu.

Meninggalkan Itachi yang sombong itu.

Ia baru akan melangkahkan kaki melewati muka gua itu, ketika ia merasa sesuatu menahan tangan kanannya. Lebih tepatnya, menarik tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Itachi berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Menarik tangannya. Menahannya untuk pergi dari sini.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tentu saja kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pergi dari sini!"

Itachi menyentak tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu mendekat padanya. Dalam waktu sekejap, tubuh mereka sudah saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sakura terkesiap menyadari sosok pria yang selama ini hanya ia lihat sebagai sosok lemah yang tak sadarkan diri, sekarang berdiri dengan tegap di depannya. Sangat dekat dengannya. Saking dekatnya, ia dapat merasakan panas tubuh yang terpancar dari tubuh pria yang berpakaian biru itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Itachi, akan tetapi pria itu tetap tak mau melepaskannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang dingin. Mata merah darah.

Mendadak Sakura ingat segalanya. Ia ingat bahwa hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pingsan adalah mata sharingan Itachi yang sewarna dengan merah darah. Itachi yang menyebabkannya pingsan dengan genjutsu-nya!

"Apa maumu, Itachi? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku telah mencoba merawatmu dengan seluruh kemampuanku dan mengapa saat kau sadar, kau malah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan membawaku kemari?"

Itachi masih menatap Sakura dengan mata merah darahnya.

'_Itachi san…kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat paling indah di Konoha. Indah sekali, Itachi san. Aku yakin kau belum pernah pergi ke sana…dan kau pasti setuju denganku saat melihat tempat itu.'_

Ucapan Sakura yang didengarnya samar-samar itu kembali terngiang-iang telinga Itachi. Perkataan yang belum pernah diucapkan seorang gadis mana pun kepada pria yang seumur hidupnya dilabeli pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dirinya.

"Itachi-san, lepaskan tanganku!"

'_Kalau kau bangun, aku tidak hanya akan mengajakmu ke tempat rahasiaku itu saja. Aku akan masakkan apapun masakan yang ingin kau rasakan. Katakan saja dan aku akan langsung membuatkannya khusus untukmu…pasti itu.'_

Tidak pernah ada satu gadis pun yang menjanjikan hal semanis memasakkan masakan apapun yang ia mau dalam hidupnya. Sejak usia 13 tahun, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mendekati maupun didekati gadis lagi dalam hidupnya. Itu semua karena pada usia 13 tahun itulah ia menghabisi klannya dan menghilang sebagai seorang missing-nin.

"Uchiha Itachi, apa maumu? Cepat katakan dan biarkan aku pergi!"

'_Dan jika kau minta lebih dari itu…lebih dari tempat terindah di Konoha dan masakanku, apapun saja milikku…aku akan berikan padamu.'_

Tidak ada satu orang gadis pun dalam hidup Itachi—dalam hidup kelam Uchiha Itachi—menjanjikan akan memberikan apa saja yang merupakan miliknya pada diri Itachi. Pada diri seorang sampah seperti Itachi. Pada diri seorang yang sudah dibenci seluruh orang seperti Itachi.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi."

Itachi masih menatap kedua bola mata hijau Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan mata merah darahnya yang menusuk kalbu.

Saat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan semua janji yang sudah diucapkan gadis itu tiba di depan matanya, akankah ia membuang kesempatan emas itu begitu saja?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Kunoichi," kata Itachi dengan perlahan.

Sakura mendengus,"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata merah darah Itachi memudar. Dua bola mata abu-abu muncul menggantikan mata merah darah yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kunoichi. Seorang ninja selalu menepati janji yang ia buat."

"Janji? Apa janji yang pernah kuucapkan padamu? Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa!" pekik Sakura.

Itachi menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Mencoba membayangkan dirinya yang tertidur panjang dan mendengar semua perkataan yang dikatakan seorang gadis penolongnya. Suara lembut yang ingin sekali ia lihat pemiliknya. Suara yang kerap datang padanya dengan nada putus asa, nada senang, nada kesal, nada marah, dan juga nada penuh pengharapan.

Suara milik gadis yang sekarang menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

"Tidak sadar bukan berarti tidak mendengar, Sakura," desis Itachi.

Sakura terperanjat. Ia mencoba mengartikan perkataan Itachi, akan tetapi ia takut meyakini makna di balik perkataannya.

"Bawa aku ke tempat rahasiamu. Itu janjimu."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak lagi berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Itachi. Ia hanya terpaku begitu saja di lantai. Otaknya yang cerdas mulai menerjemahkan informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. semua perkataannya, semua janjinya, semua yang ia lakukan berkelebat satu-persatu di ingatannya.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan lemas. Ciumannya. Apakah Itachi tahu ia telah dengan lancang memeluk dan menciumnya saat ia tak sadar?

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sakura dan Itachi masih berpandangan satu sama lain. Masih terpaku di tempat mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Masih tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa saat mereka sedang sibuk menelaah pemikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing, ruang kerja Konoha dihebohkan oleh hilangnya sosok sang medic-nin dan pasiennya yang sedang terbaring koma.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Akhirnya berhasil update juga fiuhh.._

_Cerita ini selalu membutuhkan energy lebih dari saya untuk menulis dan merangkai ceritanya, karena butuh pemikiran lebih dari saya pribadi. Awalnya cerita ini tidak banyak dibaca dan direview, akan tetapi saya cukup surprise bahwa perlahan ada saja yang review, story alert dan taruh cerita ini di Favorite list. Untuk itu semua, saya sangat berterima kasih. Review teman-teman sekalian, bagaikan udara untuk saya bernafas hehehehe_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love I've Never Imagined**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Uchiha itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang di selnya yang sempit itu. Ranjang itu seakan menggambarkan bagaimana tempat yang ia tempati sekarang—sebuah sel sempit dan tersia-siakan.

Ranjang berkasur tipis itu tepat sekali ditempatkan di sel yang pengap seperti sel yang menjadi kamar tidurnya saat ini. Seorang tahanan seperti dirinya, atau orang lain yang telah melakukan hal yang buruk dalam hidupnya, hanya pantas diberikan kasur yang tipis sebagai alas tidurnya. Kasur seperti ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan mereka, meski tubuh mereka sakit karena kasur tipis tak mampu melindungi mereka dari kerasnya besi tempat tidur, akan tetapi dengan merasakan sakit, mereka perlu bersyukur.

Merasa sakit, artinya mereka masih hidup. Tidak seperti manusia-manusia lain yang telah mereka bunuh dengan tangan dingin. Mati dan tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap langit-langit selnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dada bidangnya yang sedikit terlihat dari balik belahan baju putihnya yang terbuka, terlihat naik turun dengan teratur. Hawa membunuh yang sedari tadi terlihat pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya, sekarang terlihat menipis.

Bingung adalah perasaan yang dominan terpancar dari dirinya saat ini. Sasuke benar-benar bingung akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Bagaimana mungkin Itachi yang masih koma bisa menghilang dari kamar perawatannya di Rumah Sakit? Bagaimana pula Sakura bisa ikut menghilang? Apakah gadis itu yang membawa Itachi keluar dari Rumah Sakit? Atau malah Itachi yang sudah sadar, lalu membawa Sakura pergi? Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? Apa alasannya?

Konoha adalah tempat teraman bagi Itachi saat ini. Rumah Sakit adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk kondisinya yang lemah saat ini. Sasuke tahu, Itachi bukan orang bodoh. Ia mungkin salah satu yang jenius di Konoha. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang tepat.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, Sakura yang membawa Itachi pergi, atau Itachi yang membawa Sakura pergi?

Jika Sakura yang membawa Itachi pergi, apa alasannya? Sakura tidak mengenal Itachi. Ia hanya tahu wajah dan reputasi menakutkannya saja. Tidak ada alasan tepat bagi Sakura untuk membawa pergi Itachi dari Rumah Sakit. Ia hanya merawat Itachi saja, dan tak mungkin ada hubungan apapun yang terjalin antara seseorang yang koma selama lebih dari sebulan dengan yang merawatnya, kan? Hal seperti itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Orang yang koma tidak mungkin berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sadar. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Pria yang tak punya hati dan perasaan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Ia tahu kebenaran itu, meski belum mendengar langsung dari mulut Itachi. Ia butuh mendengar penjelasan terinci keluar dari mulut kakak, yang sesungguhnya amat sangat ia benci itu. _Pernah_ ia benci itu.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Itachi saat ini. Betul, ia masih merasakan sakit atas semua pembantaian klan Uchiha. Ia masih terluka karena memikirkan Itachi tega membunuh kedua orang tua mereka. Akan tetapi saat ia tahu bahwa Itachi melakukannya karena perintah tetua Konoha, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasa kasihan pada Itachi. Ia seakan dapat merasakan pergulatan emosi yang pernah Itachi rasakan belasan tahun yang lalu. Yang ia sangat yakin, Itachi rasakan saat itu.

Ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Itachi. Ia ingin Itachi meyakinkannya. Ia ingin Itachi menjelaskan setiap detil semua peristiwa itu.

Ia ingin Itachi membagi lukanya, sebagaimana ia juga ingin menjabarkan kepedihannya—kehilangan semua hal penting dalam hidupnya. Rumah, orang tua dan kakak kandungnya.

Sasuke perlahan menutup matanya, berusaha memudarkan kebingungannya dengan melemaskan kedua matanya yang ia rasakan tegang, mengikuti emosinya yang turun naik dengan drastis. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia menajamkan pendengarannya ke arah pintu sel. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki bersahutan menuju ke arahnya.

Seorang ninja ANBU tanpa topeng mengintip ke dalam sel dari balik jendela berjeruji kecil. Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit, ingin tahu siapa orang yang berada di depan selnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu sel itu terbuka dan segera saja dua sosok berbeda warna rambut memasuki sel dengan langkah ringan.

Keduanya adalah mantan guru Sasuke, Kakashi dan sahabat satu timnya, Naruto. Keduanya langsung menarik kursi yang disediakan di depan sebuah meja berukuran sedang di tengah ruangan.

Dengan sikap malas, Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringan dan lalu menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Kakashi yang pertama memecahkan keheningan menusuk di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke, kau tentu tahu apa tujuan kami kemari," ucap Kakashi langsung pada tujuannya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tetap memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan dingin dari tempatnya duduk—di atas ranjang.

"Kami harus tahu, kenapa kau kembali kemari? Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini? Mengapa kau bawa Itachi kembali ke Konoha? Masih banyak hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan secara pribadi."

Naruto langsung melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan sedikit menyalahkan. Ia tidak suka Kakashi menanyakan beberapa hal dengan gamblang pada Sasuke, sahabat lamanya. Akan tetapi, Kakashi tidak terlihat bergeming dengan tatapan Naruto. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke dan ia harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga.

"Jika ingin bicara padaku, kenapa kau bawa pengkhianat itu denganmu, Sensei?" Mendadak Sasuke bertanya balik dengan nada suara yang menusuk.

Naruto tahu, ialah yang dimaksud dengan kata 'pengkhianat' itu. Ia menatap dengan sengit ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pengkhianat, hei Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendengus, " Cih! Langsung merasa kalau itu dirimu, heh Naruto? Bagus."

"Aku bukan pengkhianat, Sasuke. Kalau kau mau lihat siapa pengkhianat, cobalah untuk melihat wajahmu di cermin," desis Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang lihat wajah pengkhianatmu itu di cermin, Naruto? Oh, aku lupa. Kau tidak butuh cermin untuk melihat bahwa kau memang pengkhianat sahabatmu!"

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Sasuke!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kau sebut apa, mencium wanita sahabatmu itu?"

"Wanita? Wanitamu? Jadi itu bagaimana kau menyebut Sakura? Rendah sekali kau menyebutnya begitu?"

"Ia memang wanitaku, Bodoh."

"Tidak. Ia bukan wanitamu, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitamu. Kau meninggalkannya untuk dendam, Sasuke. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura! Sama sekali tidak pantas!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, akhirnya si anak sebatang kara kesayangan Konoha ini, merasa pantas untuk mendampingi gadis yang selalu ia puja sejak dahulu kala. Kau akhirnya merasa bahwa kau pantas bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkannya, heh Naruto?"

Sindiran itu langsung mengena pada diri Naruto. Ia hampir melompati meja yang membatasi posisinya dan Sasuke, mencoba untuk menghajar pemuda Uchiha itu, kalau saja Kakashi tidak menghalanginya.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu!" bentak Kakashi seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sudah ingin menghambur ke arah Sasuke. Ia ganti menatap Sasuke. "Kami menemui untuk maksud baik, Sasuke. Tolong jangan memperkeruh masalah!"

Sasuke selalu menghargai diri Kakashi sebagai orang yang berjasa dalam melatihnya untuk menjadi ninja yang sekarang ini. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengikuti perkataan Kakashi dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto kembali membanting dirinya ke atas kursi. Kakashi memandangi kedua mantan muridnya itu secara bergantian. Ia menyadari ada ketegangan yang begitu kentara di antara kedua pemuda itu.

Ketegangan yang tercipta karena muridnya yang ketiga, Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kalian bersikap kekanakan seperti sekarang ini, tapi aku paham bahwa kalian berdua sedang memperebutkan seseorang yang saat ini sedang tak jelas keberadaannya. Tidak bisakah kalian singkirkan dulu ego kalian masing-masing dan memfokuskan pikiran pada masalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sakura hilang, itu yang terpenting," ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Naruto mendesah—ada penyesalan di wajahnya. Sasuke masih menunjukkan raut dingin, akan tetapi mata biru tuanya untuk sekejap berkilat penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke, posisimu tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Kau telah meninggalkan Konoha untuk bergabung dengan musuh Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perbuatan seperti itu bukan perbuatan yang mudah dimaafkan begitu saja oleh Konoha. Mungkin kami orang-orang yang mengenalmu dengan baik, mampu memaafkan perbuatanmu itu, akan tetapi bagaimana dengan tetua Konoha? Para birokrat? Mereka tidak akan mudah mengampunimu begitu saja, Sasuke. Memaafkanmu dengan mudah sama saja memberi contoh buruk untuk generasi muda." Kakashi menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. Ia melihat Sasuke tertunduk.

"Aku akan berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk memohon pengampunan dirimu. Akan tetapi, aku yakin kau akan diberikan hukuman percobaan terlebih dahulu. Kesetiaanmu pada Konoha akan diuji untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan orang-orang yang telah menyangsikan kesetiaanmu pada Konoha. sekarang, aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya—menunjukkan matanya yang kesepian ke arah Kakashi. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak mengizinkannya untuk merendahkan dirinya dengan menerima uluran bantuan Kakashi dengan tangan menengadah, akan tetapi ia akui, saat ini ia memang membutuhkan bantuan dari orang-orang yang peduli dengan dirinya. Kakashi adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masih peduli dengannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bicara.

"Aku lelah, Kakashi-sensei. Aku lelah terus berlari dan hidup dalam dendam. Itu sebabnya aku ingin kembali pulang ke Konoha."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau membawa Itachi yang terluka parah kemari? Bukankah kau begitu membenci Itachi?"

Pandangan mata Sasuke menerawang ke depan saat Kakashi menanyakan pertanyaan yang demikian sulit ia jawab itu.

"Ada hal-hal tentang Itachi yang aku sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Aku, kau—harus bicara dengan Itachi. Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati saat Akatsuki mencoba membunuhnya…"

"Kau melihatnya, saat mereka mencoba membunuh Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku membuntuti salah seorang anggota Akatsuki. Seorang wanita dengan bunga mawar biru di rambutnya. Aku membuntutinya saat ia akan menemui anggota lainnya. Aku asumsikan salah satunya adalah pemimpinnya, karena saat wanita itu menceritakan temuannya tentang Itachi, ia langsung memutuskan untuk menghabisi Itachi. Anggota lainnya langsung menyetujui apa yang ia katakan tanpa banyak tanya," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar—tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya hanya bicara sepatah dua patah kata saja.

Mata Kakashi dan juga Naruto langsung menunjukkan ketertarikan saat mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang pemimpin Akatsuki. Sedikit banyak mereka tahu dari hasil penyelidikan ANBU tentang Akatsuki, bahwa organisasi itu dipimpin oleh seorang ninja yang memiliki kemampuan ninjutsu yang sangat hebat. Akan tetapi, apa dan bagaimana kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Sangat menarik akhirnya ada orang yang pernah melihat pemimpin Akatsuki itu. orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Seperti apa pemimpin Akatsuki itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Muda, dingin, dan menakutkan. Chakranya yang kuat dan gelap seakan menyelubungi dirinya."

"Dan kau berhasil mengalahkannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto—seakan lupa beberapa menit yang lalu, ia dan Sasuke saling melontarkan kebencian satu sama lain.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengalahkannya. Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya, agar dapat membawa Itachi pergi dari Amegakure. Akatsuki sangat kuat dan beberapa anggotanya yang pernah kulihat, memiliki ilmu yang tidak lazim."

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mencoba mengerti situasi yang telah Sasuke alami. Sehebat apapun seorang ninja, berhadapan dengan anggota Akatsuki jelas bukan situasi yang menguntungkan. Hanya terluka, itu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Separah apapun lukanya.

"Informasimu tentang Akatsuki sangat berharga untuk Konoha. kita harus menjadikan ini hal yang dapat mengurangi hukumanmu, atau paling tidak menjadi pertimbangan bagi para Tetua bahwa kau masih mempunyai loyalitas terhadap Konoha." Kakashi menatap pemuda berambut gelap yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya itu. " Apakah mau membantu Konoha, Sasuke? Aku percaya kau kembali kali ini untuk kebaikan, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa, yang Kakashi asumsikan dengan jawaban iya.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Wajah jinchuuriki itu menunjukkan kecemasan tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Akan tetapi, tidakkah hal yang aneh, jika Sakura bisa menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan hilangnya Itachi dari Rumah Sakit?"

"Kita harus mencari Sakura, Sensei!" teriak Naruto seraya berdiri dari kursi. " Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jika ia memang berada bersama Uchiha Itachi, aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Itachi adalah pembunuh kejam, Sensei."

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Itachi!" sergah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan keheranan. Apa ini Sasuke yang hidup dalam dendam bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Bukankah Sasuke demikian membenci Itachi? Mengapa sikap yang ia tunjukkan saat ini, berlawanan dengan hatinya yang benci pada kakak kandungnya itu.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara… orang yang rela mengikuti iblis untuk membalas dendam pada kakak kandungnya. Siapa sangka sekarang kau malah membelanya," sindir Naruto tajam.

Kedua pemuda yang berbeda karakter itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang rasanya mampu melukai siapa saja yang berada di sekitar mereka saat itu. persahabatan yang pernah terjalin antara keduanya seakan sirna tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Aku tak butuh pengkhianat sepertimu untuk mengomentari jalan hidupku," desis Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, pengkhianat itu bukan aku, tapi kau." Naruto tak mau kalah.

Kakashi berdiri di antara keduanya, lalu dengan suara dingin yang tidak biasanya keluar dari mulutnya, menghardik keduanya.

"Cukup! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak! Kalian harus mengutamakan hal yang lebih penting saat ini. Sakura dan Itachi harus ditemukan!"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertatapan, akan tetapi hawa panas yang sempat menyelubungi keduanya sudah mulai menipis.

"Kakashi-sensei benar. Jika Sakura pergi dengan Itachi, maka bisa jadi nyawa Sakura berada dalam bahaya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Akatsuki tahu Itachi masih hidup dan aku yakin, mereka tidak akan mungkin membiarkan orang keluar hidup-hidup dari organisasi mereka. Kalau mereka tahu Itachi ada di luar sana, mereka pasti akan memburunya dan…Sakura mungkin tidak akan selamat begitu saja."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Kecemasan tergambar dengan kentara di wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan dengan suara yang penuh kekhawatiran berkata pelan. "Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade baa-chan harus tahu masalah ini. Kita harus segera mencari Sakura."

Kakashi mengangguk.

Sasuke menggemeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. Ia marah, ia bingung dan terlebih lagi, ia cemas akan situasi mereka sekarang ini. Ia cemas sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sakura. Betapa pun buruknya suasana antara dirinya, Sakura dan Naruto saat ini, ia tetap menyimpan harapan besar akan membaiknya hubungan antara ia dan Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu mencintai dirinya seumur hidupnya. Hanya Sakura kandidat terbaik untuk mendampinginya, membangun klan Uchiha.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana ia bisa membangun kembali klan yang dicintainya, jika gadis yang ia harapkan untuk mewujudkan harapan itu, sedang berkeliaran di luar sana, bersama kakaknya yang sedang diburu sekelompok penjahat yang kejam?

Naruto memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu ia sayangi sejak dulu. Ia menginginkan keselamatan gadis itu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia ingin melihat senyum gadis itu terkembang seperti masa awal tim 7 bersama-sama.

Tawa yang alami yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu dengan manisnya.

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda dengan sikap yang selalu berpandangan positif dalam setiap seisi Konoha membencinya karena ia adalah seorang jinchuuriki—inang bagi siluman rubah ekor Sembilan—ia tidak serta merta balas membenci semua orang. Saat mereka memandangnya penuh cemooh, ia tidak pernah memandang mereka semua dengan cara yang sama. Saat mereka tak bisa menerima keberadaannya dengan mata terbuka, ia hanya tertawa menghibur ke arah mereka. Berpikir positif adalah motto hidupnya. Dan karena prinsip itulah, ia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini—seorang ninja yang disegani karena kemampuannya dan dicintai karena kerendahan hatinya.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir positif jika memikirkan Sakura di luar sana sedang berkeliaran dengan seorang pembantai berdarah dingin, yang juga sedang diburu sekelompok penjahat kelas S?

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka memikirkan obyek yang sama.

Sakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit yang cerah membiru, ditemani dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan ditiup angin. Matahari bercahaya garang, namun sinarnya tidak terasa membakar. Rerumputan menghijau menyelimuti seluruh lapisan atas tanah. Pepohonan yang lebat terlihat menjulang dan mengayomi seluruh penghuni hutan dengan daunnya yang rimbun.

Sebuah danau yang tersembunyi dari pandangan orang awam, terlihat mengintip dari balik rerimbunan pohon. Danau itu tidak terlalu besar, bahkan cenderung kecil, akan tetapi airnya yang membiru serupa air laut, menawarkan pesona tersendiri bagi mata orang yang melihatnya. Di sisi kanan kirinya terletak hamparan padang rumput nan hijau yang sesekali ditumbuhi bunga padang rumput aneka warna yang tumbuh liar. Paduan warna hijau, merah, nila, kuning dan jingga berpadu indah, menimbulkan perasaan damai di hati semua mata yang melihatnya.

Seperti mata kemerahan pria yang terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon maple, di pinggir danau itu. Ia merasa damai menyelimuti hatinya yang menghitam. Kedamaian yang sudah lama sekali tidakpernah ia rasakan.

" Jadi ini tempat kesukaanmu, heh Kunoichi?"

Sakura yang berdiri memunggungi Itachi, menoleh sesaat. Mata hijaunya terlihat kesal.

" Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku punya nama! Apa sulit mengucapkan namaku? Sa-ku-ra. Sakura!" tukasnya kesal.

Itachi tidak melirik gadis itu sedikit pun. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke danau yang airnya tidak berpusar sama sekali. Tenang.

"Ini tempat rahasiamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mendengus. Bicara dengan pria seperti Itachi memang tidak mudah. Itachi, seperti juga pemuda Uchiha lainnya yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia berusia 12 tahun, adalah pria yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tipe pria yang tak murah mengumbar kata, tak mau susah payah menerangkan isi kepalanya dan tak peduli bagaimana perasaan orang di sekelilingnya.

Sakura mendesah. Itachi jadi terdengar seperti Sasuke.

Terlepas dari wajah mereka yang sangat mirip, mereka memiliki beberapa sifat dasar yang mungkin merupakan ciri khas dari klan Uchiha.

Sakura memutuskan, berdebat dengan Itachi mengenai nama panggilannya, hanya akan membuang energi lebih banyak lagi.

"Ya, ini tempat rahasiaku. Aku temukan danau ini dua tahun yang lalu saat sedang menjalani misi solo ke perbatasan Negara Api. Tempat yang indah, bukan?"

"Hnn."

_Lagi-lagi seperti Sasuke._

"Yang paling menakjubkan tentang tempat ini adalah…" Sakura berhenti sesaat. " Danau ini letaknya tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon yang terlalu lebat. Tidak ada orang yang mau susah payah kemari, kecuali jika mereka mengetahuinya. Itu sebabnya, danau ini menjadi tempat rahasiaku. Hanya aku dan danau ini. Ini adalah tempatku melarikan diri dari semua kesedihanku, semua kekecewaanku dan semua sakit hatiku." Wajah Sakura terlihat kelam.

Itachi bukannya tidak menyadari awan hitam yang mendadak menggelayut di wajah manis kunoichi berambut merah muda itu. Ia sadari itu, akan tetapi ia bukan orang yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan perasaan sentimental seperti yang baru saja ditunjukkan Sakura. _Tadinya._

Itachi memilih diam dan mengkalkulasi perasaan menggelitik di hatinya, saat ia melihat seorang gadis dewasa berdiri dengan limbung, tenggelam dengan perasaan terdalamnya.

Sakura tersentak. Ia seakan menyadari sesuatu hal yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Itachi dan tanpa bersuara, duduk tak jauh dari pria Uchiha itu.

" Bagaimana kau tahu tentang tempat rahasiaku, Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura tertunduk. Ada sedikit rasa malu menyeruak dari dalam hatinya, akan tetapi ia sungguh digoda rasa penasaran yang begitu mengganggu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Itachi tahu soal janjinya. Janji yang ia sebutkan saat pria itu tertidur panjang.

"Kau katakan padaku, seorang ninja harus menepati janji yang ia buat. Bagaimana kau tahu soal janji bodoh yang kau buat saat kau koma?" tanya Sakura, menepis rasa malu yang mendera hatinya.

Wajah Itachi tetap datar mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, akan tetapi hatinya lagi-lagi tergelitik mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis gadis kurus yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah penasaran yang tak mampu ia tutupi dengan baik.

_Sungguh, wanita memang makhluk yang selalu terhanyut dalam emosi. Wajah dan gerak-gerik wanita selalu dipengaruhi emosi, dan itu membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang mudah dibaca_, pikir Itachi.

" Tidak sadar bukan berarti tidak mendengar, Kunoichi," sahutnya singkat.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya—tak puas dengan jawaban Itachi. Ia tidak mau berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

" Kau sudah katakan itu. Apa itu artinya…" Sakura ragu sejenak. " Kau bisa mendengar semua yang kukatakan saat kau koma?"

Itachi memandang lurus ke arah danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Danau berkilauan saat cahaya matahari itu menyentuh permukaan air nan biru. Itachi lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat keindahan sealami ini sebelumnya. Apa dulu sekali saat ayah ibunya membawanya ke sebuah onsen saat ia berumur 7 tahun? Atau saat perayaan tanabata di Kiri saat ia berusia 8 tahun? Atau saat Sasuke lahir dan menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di suatu malam yang dingin di bulan Juli?

Itachi sungguh tak dapat mengingatnya. Hidupnya sudah terlalu gelap dan kelam oleh kejahatan yang pernah ia perbuat. Apapun alasannya, membantai habis seluruh anggota klannya bukanlah hal yang patut ia banggakan. Butuh hati yang kejam dan hitam untuk melakukannya.

Bahkan meski hati Itachi tidak hitam sama sekali sebelum malam pembantaian itu, setelahnya ia tidak tahu lagi, apa itu yang disebut hati nurani. Ia telah membunuh hati nuraninya sendiri malam itu.

" Apa penting bagimu, mengetahui hal itu?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

" Apa otakku mengalami kerusakan saat kau periksa, Kunoichi?"

Sakura menggeleng.

" Artinya otakku masih bekerja saat koma."

Sakura berdecak pelan. " Dan itu artinya kau dapat mendengar semua perkataanku?"

" Otakku belum rusak, kan? pendengaranku juga masih sempurna, Kunoichi."

Sakura ternganga.

'_Itachi san…kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat paling indah di Konoha. Indah sekali, Itachi san. Aku yakin kau belum pernah pergi ke sana…dan kau pasti setuju denganku saat melihat tempat itu.'_

Kami-sama, janji apa lagi yang telah kukatakan saat itu? tanya Sakura dalam hatinya.

_Kalau kau bangun, aku tidak hanya akan mengajakmu ke tempat rahasiaku itu saja. Aku akan masakkan apapun masakan yang ingin kau rasakan. Katakan saja dan aku akan langsung membuatkannya khusus untukmu…pasti itu.'_

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak sesaat. Semua yang ia katakan mendadak terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

'_Dan jika kau minta lebih dari itu…lebih dari tempat terindah di Konoha dan masakanku, apapun saja milikku…aku akan berikan padamu.'_

Sakura mulai merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Janji-janji yang ia ucapkan saat pria Uchiha ini koma, adalah janji-janji yang ia ucapkan dengan sekenanya. Janji-janji yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, karena ia ingin sekali pria yang telah menjadi pasiennya selama beberapa waktu itu bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia mampu menyembuhkan luka pria itu—membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia Medic-nin yang unggul.

Paling tidak, ia pikir begitu.

Sakura melirik dengan tak nyaman ke arah pria Uchiha berambut panjang itu. ia sepantasnya merasa takut dengan keberadaan pria yang begitu terkenal karena perbuatannya membantai habis klannya sendiri belasan tahun yang lalu, saat ia berusia 13 tahun. Mungkin dua bulan yang lalu, ia akan merasa seperti itu. Belum lagi, reputasi Itachi sebagai salah satu anggota Akatsuki, organisasi penjahat kelas S yang terkenal akan kekejamannya di dunia shinobi.

Akan tetapi, saat ini, di tempat ini, semua rasa takut itu tidak ada, dan satu-satunya perasaan yang dapat Sakura deteksi adalah rasa takut karena ia sekarang paham, Itachi dapat mendengar semua yang ia katakan saat ia koma!

Semua keluhannya tentang Sasuke, rasa kehilangannya, rasa cintanya yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan berbagai macam rengekan khas gadis yang terkadang ia sampaikan ke telinga pria itu, sekarang terasa mengganggunya.

Belum lagi…ciumannya!

Duh, kalau Sakura boleh merasa malu, ia pasti merasa ia seharusnya menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam tanah seperti burung onta yang ketakutan!

Sakura beringsut menjauhi tempat Itachi duduk. Ia menimbang sesaat apa yang ada di pikirannya—mengeluarkannya lewat kata-kata atau diam saja, mengingat siapa dan seperti apa kekuatan ninja yang baru saja bangun ari komanya itu.

Sakura tahu ia pasti memilih yang pertama. Ia selalu mementingkan rasa, itu sebabnya.

" Semua yang kukatakan saat kau sedang tak sadar, jangan kau anggap penting, Itachi-san," tukas Sakura.

Itachi mengangkat alis kanannya sedikit ke atas. Mulai tertarik akan apa yang gadis itu coba katakan.

" Semuanya hanyalah celotehanku belaka. Aku tak yakin berapa banyak yang kau dengar, tapi aku bisa pastikan tidak banyak yang benar," lanjut Sakura.

_Sekarang gadis itu __berhasil mendapat perhatiannya secara penuh._ Itachi menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Menatap danau dan pura-pura tak peduli dengan pergumulan emosi yang kentara di wajah gadis itu, entah kenapa tak berhasil lagi membuatnya merasa _tak mau peduli_. Pemuda Uchiha itu ingin peduli.

" Bahkan soal perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

Sakura terkesiap. Tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sosok Itachi yang tetap duduk dengan tenang di rerumputan dengan seksama.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi-san."

" Jadi urusanku, jika kau sendiri yang datang tiap hari padaku dan mengatakannya."

Sakura merasa tersindir.

" Kau tidak sadar. Aku tak punya bahan obrolan. Anggap saja, keberadaanmu saat itu bagaikan boneka teman tidur bagiku," sahut Sakura sekenanya.

Boneka teman tidur? Lagi-lagi Itachi tergelitik dengan pemilihan kata yang Sakura pilih.

Detik berikutnya Itachi sudah menghilang dari tempat ia duduk dan dengan sangat mengejutkan, muncul kembali di belakang Sakura. berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sangat dekat dengan gadis itu.

" Boneka teman tidur? Menarik sekali kau menganggapku sebagai teman tidurmu, Kunoichi," bisiknya—tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Udara panas menerpa telinga kanannya, menggelitik alat pendengarannya itu dan merinding karenanya.

Bibir Itachi bahkan tidak lebih dari 2 inci jaraknya dengan telinganya! Telinganya yang sensitif!

Sakura merasa seluruh bulu halus di permukaan kulitnya merinding. Segera saja ia melompat ke arah samping—memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata sharingannya.

Sakura membuang pandangannya dari kedua bola mata merah yang sangat menakutkan itu. Tidak menakutkan rupanya, bola mata sharingan itu terlihat unik dan sedikit banyak mempesona. Akan tetapi, ia tahu daya kekuatan mata khas klan Uchiha itu. ia pernah terperangkap genjutsu sharingan Uchiha di sebelahnya ini. ia tak ingin mengalami perasaan sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Bukan itu maksudku, Itachi-san. Ya Tuhan, apa kau selalu menafsirkan semua omongan orang dengan pemikiranmu sendiri?" sahut Sakura dengan cengiran yang ia paksa muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Itachi masih menatapnya dengan datar.

" Aku tak keberatan untuk menjadi teman tidurmu, Kunoichi…"

" Aku tidak bermaksud begi…"

" Kau begitu kesepian karena adikku yang bodoh itu tak pernah mempedulikanmu, bukan begitu?"

Emosi Sakura langsung naik mendengar Itachi mengatakan hal yang selalu menjadi titik lemah dalam dirinya itu, tanpa ia sadari. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah bibir pria itu—menghindari matanya yang berbahaya.

" Aku tidak kesepian sampai-sampai membutuhkan orang lain untuk menemaniku tidur, heh Uchiha!"

" Tapi kau tidak menyangkal, adikku tidak mempedulikanmu?"

" Kau!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan kesal—lupa bahwa ia erhadapan dengan seorang penjahat kelas S. " Sasuke bukannya tidak mempedulikanku. Ia hanya terlalu peduli padamu. Terlalu peduli pada urusan dendamnya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak memberiku kesempatan. mengerti?"

" Itu sebabnya aku bilang, ia adik yang bodoh…"

Sakura mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ia mencampakkanmu untuk sesuatu yang ia belum pahami. _Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu jika aku menjadi dirinya._ Aku mungkin akan melupakan dendam dan membuka mataku lebar-lebar akan kemungkinan masa depan yang lebih baik."

Sakura mungkin seorang gadis yang emosional, akan tetapi ia sama sekali bukan seseorang yang bodoh. Ia paham maksud dari perkataan Itachi yang terakhir. Itu sebabnya ia terpana mendengarnya.

'_Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu jika aku menjadi dirinya.'_

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi-san," tukas Sakura singkat.

Itachi menyeringai. Seringai yang baru sekali ini tampak di wajahnya yang kepucatan.

" Tentu saja bukan urusanku. Itu adalah urusan pemuda kyuubi itu, kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Pemuda kyuubi itu yang menemanimu saat kau kesepian. Kau menjadikannya cadangan sampai adikku kembali, bukan begitu Kunoichi?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar karena amarah yang datang begitu cepat.

" Uchiha Itachi, kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu padaku! Kau salah menilaiku, salah besar! Naruto adalah sahabat terbaikku, orang yang peduli pada diriku. Orang yang selalu ada di sampingku, tiap kali aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Jangan menilainya seperti itu! kau tidak kenal kami, Uchiha Itachi. Dan Sasuke? Aku mungkin mencintainya. Pernah mencintainya. Akan tetapi,aku bukan lagi anak gadis 12 tahun yang selalu menatap kagum ke arahnya. Aku bukan lagi anak gadis yang menangis tiap kali ia tidak peduli padaku! Aku bukan lagi anak gadis yang tergila-gila seperti orang bodoh! Aku adalah wanita dewasa yang bisa semauku mencintai siapa saja yang aku mau, laki-laki manapun yang aku suka! Dan kau…kau tidak berhak menilaiku hanya dari selentingan omonganku yang kau dengar saat kau koma! Kau harus mengenalku sebelum kau pantas mengatakan apapun tentangku!" kata Sakura dengan sangat emosional.

Itachi tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya berdiri. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. Sikap yang membuat Sakura merasa gerah dan kesal. Sikap dingin yang membuatnya ingin menempeleng kepala pria itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya!

" Jadi kau ingin aku mengenalmu lebih dalam?" tanya Itachi dengan dingin.

Sakura terpana. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

Hanya sepatah kata itu yang pria itu simpulkan setelah ia memuntahkan semua isi hatinya?

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura tertawa tergelak-gelak tanpa sanggup ia tahan!

Itachi menatapnya dengan heran. Ia heran dengan perubahan emosi dan mood Sakura dengan cepat. Mood gadis itu pindah dari satu situasi ke situasi berikutnya dalam tempo hitungan menit. Sebentar ia sedih, sebentar ia marah, sebentar ia khawatir, sebentar ia kesal, sebentar ia senang—menarik sekali.

Seumur hidup Itachi, tidak pernah ia melihat orang yang emosinya begitu tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Benar juga kata orang tua zaman dulu, wajah merupakan jendela hati.

Itachi merasa, gadis di hadapannya ini sangat menarik.

" Kenapa kau tertawa, Kunoichi?"

Sakura susah payah menghentikan tawanya dan kembali melayangkan pandangan ke arah pria Uchiha itu.

" Kau-kau-kau sungguh aneh, Itachi-san. Sebegitu banyaknya aku bicara, hanya itu saja yang menjadi kesimpulanmu? Aku merasa itu menggelikan. Kau selalu punya pikiran sendiri, kesimpulan sendiri."

" Dan kau tertawa?"

" Apa itu salah? Kau memang aneh."

Sakura sendiri heran, ia bisa tertawa dalam situasi seperti ini, menertawakan cara berpikir Itachi. Lebih tepatnya reaksi Itachi terhadap semua perkataannya.

Wajah Itachi tetap terlihat datar, akan tetapi di wajahnya yang kepucatan timbul semburat tipis kemerahan. Ada suatu emosi yang tersirat di sana. Emosi yang tipis sekali terlihat, dan langsung hilang begitu saja.

Sakura akhirnya bisa meredakan tawanya. Ia lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

" Aku sudah membawamu kemari. Sekarang, biarkan aku kembali ke Konoha. Mereka pasti mencariku sekarang. Ingat, kau seharusnya masih ada di Rumah Sakit saat ini."

"Jadi kau ingin aku ikut ke Konoha denganmu?"

" Terserah padamu. Seharusnya aku membawamu kembali ke Konoha, karena Hokage-sama pasti ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Kami membutuhkan informasimu tentang Akatsuki. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melukaimu separah itu, tapi yang aku pastikan, kau berhutang budi pada Konoha yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Hutang budi pada Konoha? Menjijikkan."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Menjijikkan?

" Apa maksudmu, Itachi-san?"

" Aku tidak punya hutang budi apapun pada Konoha. Tidak akan pernah."

"Hei! Jika kami tidak merawatmu, pulih dari luka-lukamu itu, kau sudah menjadi mayat sekarang!" seru Sakura sengit.

Wajah Itachi mengeruh. Tatapan mata sharingannya terpatri menusuk mata hijau Sakura—membuat gadis itu segera menundukkan pandangannya.

" Kau meremehkanku, Kunoichi. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

" Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Yang kutahu, Konoha menyelamatkanmu. Desamu, tanah kelahiranmu telah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Itachi mendengus. " Cih. Kau sungguh tidak tahu seberapa bobroknya Konoha-mu yang tercinta itu, ya? Kunoichi penuh idealisme. Senjata paling efektif Konoha, anak muda yang dicekoki idealisme. Ternyata mereka masih menggunakan cara yang sama dari dulu."

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. Ke arah tubuhnya.

" Jangan menghina Konoha. Aku tahu kau sudah memutus hubunganmu dengan Konoha, tapi paling tidak hargailah tanah kelahiranmu sedikit saja."

" Tanah kelahiran? Sungguh menyedihkan mendengar kau mengatakan kata-kata itu."

" Uchiha Itachi, bagaimana pun juga kau berasal dari Konoha!"

" Dan aku sungguh menyesal karena hal itu. Seandainya aku dilahirkan di tempat lain, hidupku mungkin akan lebih baik dari hidupku yang sekarang."

Keduanya bertatapan tajam.

" Kau sungguh tak tahu seperti apa itu Konoha, Kunoichi."

" Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Itachi. Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan orang jahat."

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Kunoichi."

" Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi dan kembali kepada kehidupanku."

" Kehidupanmu yang sepi dan hampa tanpa adikku?"

" Kau!"

" Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku."

" Tidak! Aku menolak!"

" Kau tidak bisa menolak."

" Kenapa? Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu atau dengan masa lalumu, Uchiha Itachi."

" Kau tawananku."

" Tawanan? Aku orang yang merawatmu!"

" Sekarang kau tawananku."

" Ya Tuhan! Begini caramu membalas budi pada orang yang menolongmu, Uchiha Itachi?"

" Tidak. Ini caraku menyelamatkan hidupku. Mungkin juga hidupmu."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu, mereka bertatapan dengan tajam satu sama lain. Sakura merasa putus asa. Ia tidak tahu, harus mengatakan apa pada Uchiha itu. Ia bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk menyeret Itachi ke dalam suatu pertarungan, toh ia seorang ninja yang terampil. Ia yakin, dengan kondisi Itachi yang baru pulih, ia mampu mengatasi pria ini dengan kekuatan pukulannya.

Akan tetapi, mengapa ia merasa tak rela, membayangkan pria sombong di hadapannya ini terluka oleh tangannya sendiri? Ia susah payah menyembuhkan semua luka pria itu, apa mungkin ia sanggup melukainya?

Tidak. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ia tak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Ia tak sanggup melukai pria yang _pernah_ ia sentuh dengan kedua tangannya itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

_Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini. Maaf kalau fic ini berjalan sangat lambat. Saya butuhkan itu untuk membangun emosi antar tokoh dan menggali karakter mereka. Smoga saya tidak gagal melakukannya._

_Happy birthday untuk Mameha-chan, yang selalu mengingatkan saya bahwa fic ini belum diupdate hehehehe._

_Terima kasih pada Teman-teman sekalian yang dengan setia membaca, mereview dan memfave cerita ini. Jangan lupa tulis review kalian, itu sangat membantu saya membangun mood menulis cerita ini hehehehe_. _Dibutuhkan berliter-liter mood untuk menulis cerita sepanjang 5000 kata seperti fic ini LOL_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love I've Never Imagined**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

Summary:

_Haruno Sakura sudah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya...dan seumur hidup ia hanya berniat pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain?_

_._

_.  
_

**Chapter ****12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Suatu tempat di perbatasan antara Negara Api**

Dua sosok itu berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah penginapan yang terlihat kumuh dengan sikap penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Keduanya memakai jubah hitam panjang yang berjuntai panjang melebihi lutut mereka, sehingga sandal mereka yang kotor terlihat jelas. Sosok yang lebih pendek mendekati meja resepsionis dan begitu ia membuka suara, yang terdengar adalah suara manis seorang perempuan.

"Ada dua kamar kosong?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang mencolok itu.

Seorang pria berwajah buruk dengan dua gigi tanggal di bagian atas rongga mulutnya menyeringai lebar begitu melihat yang bertanya adalah seorang gadis dengan paras cantik. Jarang sekali ada gadis dengan paras di atas rata-rata mampir ke penginapan murahan seperti penginapan yang ia kelola. Rata-rata wanita yang mampir ke penginapannya hanyalah pelacur kelas rendah yang kemalaman atau terpaksa melakukan jasanya di penginapan murahan karena tamu mereka yang juga kalangan bawah.

Itu sebabnya, ia heran saat melihat gadis dengan paras secantik bunga sakura, menanyakan kamar kosong di penginapannya.

"Kamarnya saja atau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu, Nona Manis?" tanyanya dengan nada suara menggoda.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura itu langsung bergidik melihat gigi ompong sang pemilik penginapan nan buruk rupa itu. Bukan gigi atau wajah jeleknya yang membuat Sakura bergidik, akan tetapi sorot mata penuh nafsu yang menakutkan itu yang membuatnya merasa ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kamar saja," jawabnya cepat.

"Yakin tidak butuh seseorang menemanimu? Kalau mau, aku bisa berikan kamar itu gratis untukmu…asalkan aku boleh menemanimu," ujar pria itu dengan tatapan yang serasa ingin menerkam Sakura layaknya seekor singa lapar.

Sakura belum pernah dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu oleh lawan jenisnya, apalagi jelas-jelas ditawari hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan begitu—ini yang pertama kalinya. Dengan enggan ia melirik ke samping, ke arah pria yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Pria berjubah hitam itu sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata yang dingin.

Matanya yang hitam.

"Aku dengan seseorang," ujar Sakura seraya mengisyaratkan pria pemilik penginapan itu melihat ke arah Itachi.

Pria itu langsung melongo dan semburat kekecewaan langsung terbias jelas di wajahnya yang jelek. Akan tetapi, kemudian ia seringai nakal kembali muncul di ujung bibirnya.

"Tapi tadi kau minta dua kamar. Itu artinya, kalian tidak bersama, kan?"

Sakura mengutuk pria menyebalkan yang ternyata punya otak tajam itu di dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia layangkan tinjunya yang super keras ke wajah pria menyebalkan itu. Sayang, situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Ia sedang dalam tawanan seorang penjahat kelas S yang berbahaya.

Itachi bukan berbahaya karena ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan ninja yang sangat kuat. Ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan luka dan kemampuannya belum pulih benar. Sakura mungkin bisa mengatasinya dengan usaha keras. Yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sakura adalah ninja-ninja pemburu bayaran yang pasti mengenal reputasi hebat seorang Uchiha Itachi. Kepala pria Uchiha itu dihargai sangat mahal di dalam Bingo Book. Jika ada satu saja pemburu bayaran mengenali Itachi, tamatlah ketenangan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Untuk saat ini, ia harus bersabar menjadi tawanan Itachi. Ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dari pria Uchiha yang menakutkan itu.

Kesabarannya juga diperlukan menghadapi pria hidung belang macam laki-laki pemilik penginapan yang berdiri di depannya dengan nafsu yang membara itu.

"Aku bilang dua? Oh aku salah sebut, Tuan. Cukup satu kamar saja. Aku dengan kekasihku," kata Sakura buru-buru meralat. Ia tak berani melihat reaksi Itachi saat ia menyebut kata kekasihku, jadi dengan serius ia menatap ke arah si pemilik penginapan.

Pria itu mendengus kesal. Ia lalu bergerak ke rak tempat penyimpanan kunci di belakangnya. Diraihnya sebuah kunci dengan nomor kamar 13, lalu disodorkannya kunci itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Ini kamarnya, Nona…?"

"Harumi," jawab Sakura berbohong.

Pria itu member isyarat pada seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh yang berdiri di sudut ruangan untuk membawa tamu mereka ke kamar yang terletak di lantai atas penginapan itu. Setelah bertanya apakah Sakura membawa kopor yang bisa ia bawakan atau tidak, gadis itu menuntun mereka menuju kamar mereka.

Begitu pintu kamar terkuak dan gadis pelayan pergi dengan tips di tangannya, Sakura memekik tertahan dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

Hanya ada satu tempat tidur di kamar itu!

"Cuma ada satu tempat tidur di kamar ini," Sakura mengutarakan hal yang langsung mengganggu pemikirannya kepada pria Uchiha yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Itachi membuka jubah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan melipat rapi jubah itu. Diletakkannya jubah itu di atas sebuah meja kecil di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Apa itu jadi masalah buatmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali ke pria tadi dan meminta kamar lain."

Dan membuka sandiwara bahwa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dan membuatnya dilahap pria penggoda nan buruk rupa itu? Tidak, terima kasih!

"Lalu di mana aku tidur?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan gerakan yang memukau Sakura. Ia tak mengira penjahat sekelas Itachi akan bergerak selembut itu. Seorang penjahat biasanya identik dengan gerakan yang kasar dan sikap yang jauh dari kata sopan, akan tetapi Uchiha Itachi tidak menunjukkan satu pun karakteristik tipikal penjahat pada umumnya.

Ia lebih menunjukkan dirinya sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha yang dididik dengan tata karama tinggi khas keluarga terpandang.

Sakura tersenyum. Pria yang tahu sopan santun pastilah akan mengalah pada seorang wanita. Ia pasti akan memberikan tempat tidur untuknya dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"Kau boleh tidur di mana saja kau mau, Kunoichi," jawab Itachi.

"Aku mau di tempat tidur, Itachi-san. Silakan kau tidur di sofa agar aku bisa segera beristirahat."

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang hitam—tidak dengan sharingan yang biasanya selalu ia aktifkan. Kedua mata Itachi menatap jauh ke dalam mata hijau Sakura.

"Seperti kau lihat, aku sudah di atas tempat tidur ini, Kunoichi. Itu menjadikanku lebih berhak untuk tidur di tempat tidur ini. Kau boleh tidur di sini, jika kau mau. Jika tidak, sofa itu tersedia untukmu. Atau kau mau tidur di lantai? Terserah kau saja."

Sakura terperangah di tempatnya berdiri—tak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha.

Ternyata ia salah sangka! Seorang penjahat tetaplah seorang penjahat. Tak ada hubungannya dengan tata krama dan sopan santun!

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang di sofa?" Sakura belum mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan tidur seranjang denganmu, Kunoichi, jadi aku tetap di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki, Itachi-san!"

Itachi memicingkan wajahnya, lalu seringai ejekan keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau…belum pernah tidur dengan laki-laki? Tidak kusangka kau sebegitu tidak lakunya sebagai seorang wanita," katanya mengejek.

Sakura menggeram, kesal. Telunjuknya langsung mengacung ke wajah dingin pria Uchiha yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak sejelek itu sebagai perempuan, tahu! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki bukan berarti aku tidak laku! Aku ini mempunyai prinsip tidak akan tidur dengan laki-laki sembarangan, mengerti!"

"Jadi kau masih perawan?"

"Ya dan aku bangga karenanya!"

"Oh, kau berniat untuk menjadi perawan tua rupanya?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal dan dengan sembarangan, ia melepas jubahnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. " Kapan sih kau bisa berpikir selayaknya orang normal, Itachi-san? Aku tidak ingin menjadi perawan tua dan jika aku belum pernah tidur dengan laki-laki, itu karena aku masih menunggu pria yang menjadi cinta sejatiku untuk datang dalam kehidupanku!"

Senyap.

Sakura dan Itachi berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Sakura masih dengan kegusarannya dan Itachi masih dengan ketidakpeduliannya.

"Maksudmu…adikku yang bodoh itu?"

Pertanyaan pria Uchiha itu berhasil membuat Sakura terkesiap. Ia merasa campuran perasaan antara kesal, gemas dan penasaran bercampur baur di dadanya. Kesal karena pria berambut panjang di depannya ini entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya selalu membuatnya ingin meninju wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Gemas karena Itachi selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Penasaran, karena ia ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak jenius keturunan Uchiha itu dan ingin sekali ia bisa mengoperasi otak pria itu agar ia tahu apa isinya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura harus bersabar. Ia tidak ingin orang di sekitar mereka mengetahui siapa pria yang bersamanya sekarang dan alih-alih malah membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Lagipula, ia harus bisa membawa Itachi kembali ke Konoha. Tsunade-shishou sejak awal menginginkan Itachi hidup-hidup untuk menguak organisasi kejahatan penuh misteri, Akatsuki.

"Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku. Paling tidak, tak sedalam itu," tukas Sakura—sedikit melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih menyukai Sasuke, entah berapa banyak.

Ia tak bisa lagi meyakinkan dirinya 100 persen bahwa ia amat sangat menginginkan dirinya bersatu dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, itu pasti. Ia ingin dirinya, Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu tim yang sama lagi, itu pasti. Ia ingin ia dan Sasuke merajut cinta yang dulu sekali ia gembar-gemborkan pada dunia terhadap Sasuke, itu ia tak tahu pasti.

Saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah pulang ke Konoha dengan Uchiha Itachi di sampingnya dan menghadap Godaime, agar ia dapat menunjukkan pada gurunya itu bahwa ia mampu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai medic-nin dengan baik. Ia juga ingin menuntaskan pekerjaan yang sudah ia rintis sejak awal—memulihkan kondisi Itachi seperti sedia kala.

Ia, bagaimanapun juga, adalah seorang medic-nin yang bekerja dengan hati nurani. Tugas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan nyawa.

"Aku mau tidur. Tolong jangan berisik."

Ucapan Itachi itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan, masih kesal melihat Itachi tidur di atas ranjang yang terlihat empuk itu. Setelah lebih dari setengah hari berjalan kaki meninggalkan Konoha, ia ingin sekali bisa melemaskan seluruh ototnya yang kaku di atas ranjang yang empuk.

"Itachi-san…" panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Hnn…"

"Itachi-san…?"

"Hnn…"

"Itachi…"

"Aku tidak tuli, Kunoichi. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku akan berbaring di sebelahmu. Aku ingatkan dirimu, aku adalah murid didik Tsunade Senju, hokage kelima dan salah satu dari 3 sannin legendaris. Jangan coba menyentuh kulitku sedikit pun atau kau akan menyesal telah membawaku ke dalam masalahmu. Mengerti?"

Sebuah seringai nakal muncul di wajah Itachi.

"Tak usah mengancamku. Aku bukan pria seperti pria yang menggodamu di depan tadi."

"Bagus. Aku harap kau pegang kata-katamu."

"Lagipula…Aku tak bernafsu pada perempuan berdada rata sepertimu."

Selesai mengatakannya, Itachi menutup matanya rapat-rapat—meninggalkan Sakura yang memerah raut mukanya mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencekik leher pria menyebalkan itu saat ia terlelap tidur. Dengan membunuh pria itu, ia sudah berkontribusi melenyapkan salah satu dari cikal bakal pria paling menyebalkan di dunia shinobi. Kelak banyak kunoichi yang akan berterima kasih padanya.

Sakura lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati di sebelah Itachi. Ranselnya ia letakkan di antara tubuhnya dan pria yang sudah terlelap itu. Sakura berdecak sebal beberapa kali. Ia tak biasa tidur dengan pakaian lengkap seperti dirinya saat ini, akan tetapi tidak mungkin ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja saat tidur sekamar dengan penjahat kelas kakap seperti Uchiha Itachi ini, kan? Sama saja seperti mengumpankan seekor kelinci lucu ke mulut lebar seekor buaya cayman!

Menyadari bahwa ia akan menjalani malam panjang dengan tidur dalam satu posisi tanpa berubah, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidur selelap mungkin. Ia berharap dengan tidur pulas, esok pagi ia akan merasa jauh lebih segar dan jauh lebih bertenaga.

Ia membutuhkan semua energi yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi hari esok yang tidak pasti.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Sakura mulai menghilang. Ia pun mulai berputar dalam pusaran ketidaksadaran—tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**Konohagakure.**

Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan—ke arah para tetua yang berdiri dalam diam di kursi-kursi mereka. Rambut hitam khas yang berantakan di bagian belakangnya terlihat masih basah, menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi saat dewan Konoha memintanya untuk menghadap mereka.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa hari dalam ketidakpastian, akhirnya mereka akan membacakan putusan dewan tetua Konoha terhadap dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang pengadilan. Itu adalah ruangan khusus dewan tetua Konoha, tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan mendiskusikan semua permasalahan internal dan eksternal Konoha.

Pagi ini, mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan itu untuk membicarakan nasib salah seorang dari dua keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup.

Sang hokage duduk di deretan kursi yang berseberangan dengan para tetua. Di sebelahnya tampak beberapa wajah yang Sasuke kenal, memandang ke arahnya dengan tegang: Shizune, Kakashi, dan Naruto. Pertemuan itu memang bukanlah pertemuan yang bisa dihadiri oleh semua orang. Hanya yang berkepentingan yang diizinkan hadir.

Semua orang yang ia kenal telah dipanggil satu-persatu untuk memberikan kesaksian mereka yang menyangkut dirinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu telah mendengarkan Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, bahkan Tsunade sendiri, membela dirinya di depan dewan tetua. Kembalinya ia ke Konoha dengan sukarela, tanpa perlawanan, tanpa pertumpahan darah dan kesediaannya untuk membagi semua informasi yang ia ketahui tentang Orochimaru dan Akatsuki, adalah poin-poin penting yang menjadi pertimbangan bagi semua yang mempunyai wewenang dalam pembebasan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu sebabnya, saat ini, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang menunggu saat-saat putusan dewan tetua dibacakan. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha, murni dari kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Ia harus menunjukkan sikap seorang Uchiha sejati yang tanpa takut, bersedia mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Matanya yang gelap menatap tenang ke arah semua orang yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, akan menerima semua konsekuensi dari semua perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan, dengan kepala tegak.

Dua orang yang sudah berusia lanjut maju ke depannya. Mereka adalah Koharu dan Homura, dua orang yang berperan paling besar di antara para dewan tetua. Mereka yang akan membacakan putusan atas diri Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke…bertahun-tahun yang lalu kau sengaja meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti pembelot Konoha, Orochimaru, untuk menjadi pengikutnya. Kau telah melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan nama baik Konoha dan menjadi seorang ninja pelarian adalah hal yang tidak dapat diterima oleh Konoha. Akan tetapi, kau kembali ke Konoha dengan niat yang baik, menunjukkan bahwa kau menyesal pernah meninggalkan Konoha dan mau bekerja sama dengan Konoha untuk memerangi organisasi kejahatan nomor satu, Akatsuki," Koharu menghentikan perkataannya dan memberikan isyarat pada Homura untuk melanjutkan.

Laki-laki tua itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah dimulai oleh rekannya sesame penasihat di dewan tetua.

"Kau pernah menunjukkan ketidaksetiaanmu terhadap Konoha, oleh sebab itu tak mudah meyakinkan semua anggota dewan bahwa kelak hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Akan tetapi, menyadari kau adalah keturunan dari klan Uchiha, yang hampir punah dari tanah Konoha, kau mengemban tugas penting untuk membangun kembali klanmu yang unik. Klan Uchiha adalah klan asli dari tanah Konoha dan merupakan hakmu untuk membangunnya kembali, seperti yang kau inginkan."

Laki-laki tua itu berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan pidato panjangnya.

"Setelah menganalisa permasalahanmu, mendiskusikannya dengan segenap anggota dewan tetua, maka kami memutuskan untuk mengampunimu. Kau dapat kembali menjadi bagian dari ninja Konoha, akan tetapi kau akan melalui masa percobaan terlebih dahulu. Selama setahun pertama kembalinya kau ke Konoha, kau akan diawasi dan dimonitor oleh tim yang akan dipilih langsung oleh hokage. Selama enam bulan pertama kau tidak berhak untuk keluar dari gerbang Konoha untuk alasan apapun. Hanya hokage yang berhak mengeluarkan izin keluar Konoha untukmu dalam keadaan darurat dan itu pun sebelumnya harus diajukan ke dewan tetua terlebih dahulu. Kau baru boleh menerima misi kelas D setelah masa percobaanmu yang setahun selesai dan kau tetap dalam pengawasan tim yang dipilih hokage. Setelah setahun barulah kinerja dan loyalitasmu pada Konoha akan ditinjau ulang."

Ada suara sorakan terdengar di belakang Sasuke, yang mana ia yakin sekali keluar dari mulut ninja berambut pirang rekan setimnya. Itu bukan sorakan protes, tidak sama sekali. Lebih kepada sorak kegembiraan.

"Apakah kau bisa menerima keputusan dewan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seisi ruangan menatap penasaran ke arah pria muda yang masih memandang lurus dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Aku terima," jawab Sasuke cepat. " Dan aku minta diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali ke tanah milik Uchiha untuk mulai membangun kembali bangunan di tanah Uchiha. Masalah membangun kembali keturunan klan Uchiha, biarlah aku sendiri yang memutuskan langkah apa yang akan kubuat."

Semua anggota dewan tetua setuju dengan persyaratan Sasuke. Segera setelah semua anggota dewan tetua meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah gembira yang sama sekali tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Kita berhasil, Sasuke. Kau akan kembali menjadi ninja Konoha!" pekik Naruto dengan senang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Bayangan wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda langsung berlarian di pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis tanda kelegaan hatinya.

Kakashi, Shizune dan Tsunade menyusul di belakang Naruto dengan senyuman lega terpatri di wajah masing-masing—kecuali wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker tentunya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata berat yang sulit sekali dibuka. Ia sangat kelelahan semalam, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku di bagian kanan, menandakan ia tidur di sisi kanan tempat tidur tanpa gerak sama sekali. Kakinya yang sempat ia rasakan hampir patah karena kelelahan perjalanan jauh, sekarang terasa lebih baik.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dengan perasaan aneh. Ia tidak familiar dengan interior kamar ini. Seingatnya semua benda di kamar apartemennya berwarna merah muda, bukan putih dan biru muda seperti halnya kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Ia langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia pastilah berada di tempat lain.

Sakura merasa malas sekali bangkit dari tempat tidur yang nyaman ini. Ia merasa kasurnya yang empuk membuatnya serasa melayang di awan, membuatnya merasa bagaikan putri yang dimanja kedua orang tua yang selalu mengiyakan permintaannya. Ia tidak hanya merasa nyaman di kasurnya, tapi juga di belakang punggungnya—serasa ia tidur di dalam tumpukan bantal yang empuk dan juga hangat.

Ya, ia merasa punggungnya hangat. Kenyamanan yang benar-benar terasa dekat sekali dengan dirinya dan membuatnya tidak mau bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Sakura merasakan kenyamanan yang hangat di sekelilingnya—di sekitar dirinya. Perasaan nyaman yang hanya ia dapat saat ia berada di tumpukan puluhan bantal.

Tak hanya punggungnya yang terasa hangat, tapi juga sekujur tubuhnya.

Saat itulah Sakura merasa ada yang tak beres. Ada yang salah dengan kenyamanan berlebihan yang ia rasa. Ia punya kasur yang empuk dan tebal di apartemennya dan ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan yang seperti ia rasakan saa ini, hanya karena bantal.

Gadis itu mulai menata ingatannya satu-persatu, saat kemudian dari belakang tubuhnya ia mendengar suara desahan yang ia yakin sekali datangnya dari mulut seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki? Bagaimana mungkin ada suara desahan tertahan dari laki-laki di belakang tubuhnya? Ia kan belum menikah!

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan kemudian berhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu telah menempel dengan erat dengan punggungnya.

Dada seorang laki-laki!

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ada dada laki-laki menempel erat di punggungnya? Ia belum menikah atau tinggal serumah dengan seorang laki-laki pun, kan?

Lalu siapa laki-laki yang dadanya sempat menempel dengan punggungnya saat ia tidur?

Saat itulah ia sadar semuanya.

Rambut hitam panjang, bulu mata yang lebat, kulit pucat dan kurus karena sudah lama tidak makan apapun, selain yang ia dapat dari selang infus.

Uchiha Itachi!

Ya, Uchiha Itachi telah menawannya. Uchiha Itachi, pasiennya yang koma telah sadar dan membawanya pergi dari Konoha. Apa alasannya ia tidak tahu dengan jelas, karena mereka belum membahas hal itu dengan intensif.

Dada Uchiha Itachi itu yang telah menempel dengan punggungnya dan tanpa sadar telah menciptakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya perlahan, berusaha menjauhi pria yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak itu dan berhati-hati sekali agar tidak membangunkan macan yang tidur itu. Gadis itu berhasil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan dan tidak menimbulkan bunyian sama sekali. Ia tak membangunkan Itachi dengan gerakannya dan ia cukup lega karenanya.

Sampai saat ia menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih terbaring dan terkejut setengah mati menyaksikannya.

Sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuh Itachi—di bagian dalam celana panjang hitamnya terlihat mengeras dan menimbulkan pemandangan yang tak lazim,yang tak pernah disaksikan seumur hidup oleh Sakura, meskipun ia seorang medic-nin yang sering sekali melihat tubuh telanjang dalam pekerjaannya.

Pemandangan yang membuat Sakura merasakan malu yang amat sangat.

Wajah Sakura spontan memanas. Mulutnya ternganga dan tanpa sempat ia terpekik kaget dengan suara lantang.

"ITACHIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

A/N:

_Akhirnya saya berhasil update hehehe, setelah 3 minggu hiatus. Ini sudah update yang ketiga dari seluruh fics yang saya tulis dalam kurun waktu 4 hari ini. Besok sudah mulai kerja lagi, yah moga2 tetap bisa meluangkan waktu untuk nulis. Saya berterima kasih pada teman2 yang masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review cerita ini, maaf kalau saya ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-persatu. I love you all!_

_Ingin tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya, maka berikan saya review yang memotivasi dan membangun ya? Saya akan lebih semangat kalau kalian terus memberi semangat, masukan atau apapun yang memotivasi saya. Thanx!_


	13. Chapter 13

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di kamar sebuah hotel.**

Sakura duduk di meja makan kecil di dalam kamar hotel dengan wajah yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya keruh, sekeruh air di saluran pembuangan. Sepotong roti di piringnya yang menjadi korban—ditusuk-tusuk sedemikian rupa, lalu dicacah hingga halus. Tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke mulutnya.

_Mood_nya jelas-jelas sedang jelek pagi ini.

Uchiha Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Kaos biru tua dengan jaring-jaring ikan di dadanya, celana panjang warna senada dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir di belakang kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya…_basah_.

Ia berjalan dengan santai ke arah meja makan, akan tetapi langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari kedua pasang bola mata hijau milik kunoichi berambut merah muda itu menatapnya sangat tajam.

Meski tidak kentara, Itachi merasa suasana kamar itu terasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Pandangan matanya begitu ganas dan menakutkan bagaikan seekor singa yang siap menerkam buruannya. Hanya saja, Itachi bukan buruannya. Ia yang tawanan pria itu.

Bayangan sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian terdalam celana panjang Itachi membuat emosinya naik. Tidak bisa tidak—ia harus melampiaskannya pada pria yang satu ini.

"Kau yang salah! Semuanya kau yang salah! Kau yang membuatku menderita begini dan aku harus mengalami hal-hal ini semua karenamu, Uchiha!" semprot Sakura dengan nada suara meninggi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menarik kursi makan di seberang Sakura, lalu dengan sikap yang luar biasa tenang—meski seorang gadis di seberangnya siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh kurusnya dengan tatapan mata—ia mengambil sepotong roti yang merupakan jatah sarapan mereka dari hotel pagi itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi seraya mengolesi rotinya dengan selai kacang yang disediakan di atas baki makanan.

"Lalu…?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu kapan kau lepaskan aku dari sini, UCHIHA? Aku tak sanggup berada satu kamar lagi dengan seorang pria yang mengancam keselamatan wanita sepertiku!" teriak Sakura. Wajahnya memerah, hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Itachi dapat merasakan kemarahan yang terpancar dari chakra gadis di depannya itu. Chakranya yang biasanya terasa hangat, sekarang memanas dan jika saja, ia lemparkan secarik kertas ke tubuh gadis itu, niscaya kertas itu akan langsung terbakar karena panas yang membara.

Akan tetapi bukan Uchiha Itachi namanya, jika ia bisa terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Sakura yang seharusnya membuatnya mulai bersikap waspada. Ia tetap terlihat tenang, tetap bersikap santai dan mulai mengunyah roti sarapannya dengan perlahan.

Hati pria itu _mungkin terbuat dari es yang membeku._

Setidaknya, itulah pendapat Sakura.

"Mengancam keselamatanmu?" Itachi bertanya singkat.

"Ya, kau! Kau itu mengancam keselamatanku, Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata namanya diserukan Sakura dengan penuh emosi tersebut. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya mendadak menegang.

"Aku tak mengancam keselamatanmu, Kunoichi. Jangan salah sangka."

Sakura merasa mendapat angin segar. Setelah sekian lama hanya melihat sisi dingin Itachi, kilatan emosi di wajah pria Uchiha itu bagaikan hadiah mahal untuknya.

"Oh…jadi menurutmu, apa yang kau lakukan padaku tidak mengancam keselamatanku? Berada satu kamar denganmu tidak membuat keselamatanku terancam?" Sakura mendengus kesal. " Seharusnya kau biarkan aku di Konoha, Itachi. Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Aku tak pernah mengganggumu, menyinggungmu dan apapun itu. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah merawatmu sebagai pasienku. Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu," ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Dan itu membuatku harus merasa berhutang budi padamu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sangat datar.

Sakura menyeringai, berusaha membuat kekesalan atas apa yang ia tak sengaja lihat tadi pagi menghilang dari ingatannya. Ia harus merasa di atas angin, harus merasa tidak selalu takut berada di samping pria berhati dingin itu, merasa bahwa ia bukanlah seorang gadis ingusan yang tak mampu berbuat sesuatu untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya sebagai seorang ninja yang tangguh. Ia tangguh, ia harus yakinkan bahwa ia memang begitu.

"Kau memang berhutang budi padaku, Itachi. Jika bukan karena diriku, kau mungkin sudah terbaring di dalam sebuah peti mati sekarang," tukas Sakura tanpa menghilangkan seringai yang lebih terlihat seperti ejekan di mata pria Uchiha itu.

"Tanpaku…kau _mati_."

Seringai ejekan di wajah kunoichi muda itu mendadak sirna saat detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu menohok kerongkongannya. Matanya mendelik merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ia susah bernafas karena tangan Itachi sudah mendarat di lehernya—dengan nafsu membunuh.

Mata Itachi berubah merah.

Tubuh kurus Sakura bergetar. Hampir dua bulan merawat Itachi dan beberapa hari menjadi pelarian di sisi Uchiha itu, belum pernah ia merasakan setitik pun emosi terpancar dari wajah pria itu. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia bukan hanya menyaksikan mata hitam pria itu berubah menjadi merah, akan tetapi juga merasakan aura gelap menyelubungi pria itu.

Itachi inilah yang membantai habis seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dalam waktu semalam.

"Jangan meremehkanku," desis Itachi tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa menyempit dan menyesakkan.

"Kau tidak sehebat itu, jadi jangan sombong," bisik Itachi.

Hawa panas yang menguar dari napas Itachi terasa menggelitik di telinga dan tengkuk Sakura yang terbuka. Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi aneh terhadap kehangatan yang tidak diharapkan itu. Kehangatan dari napas pria Uchiha itu membuat perasaannya terbelah antara takut dan… ingin tahu.

Ya, pria ini membuatnya ingin tahu. Apakah di balik sosoknya yang dingin dan datar itu, ia sehangat napasnya?

Meski terganggu dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk, Sakura memutuskan ia harus mencari tahu—siapa Itachi.

"K-k-kau men-ce…kik a-ku," tukas Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dan kau tidak merasa pantas mendapatkannya?"

"Ka-kau…ja-hat, I-ta-chi, ka-u pem-bunuh…" Susah payah Sakura berkata dengan sisa napas yang tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Bukan pertama kali kudengar itu, Kunoichi. Aku tidak sakit hati."

"Ka-kau bisa mem-bu…nuhku…" desis Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Jang-an ber…si-kap peng-ecut deng..an me-nyerang tiba-ti..ba. Hada-pi aku…seca-ra jan…tan," susah payah Sakura berkata dengan jemari Itachi yang mengetat di lehernya yang kurus.

Itachi lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya—tertarik dengan keberanian gadis di dalam cengkraman tangannya untuk menyulut emosinya. Gadis itu memuntahkan semua kebenciannya tanpa berpikir panjang akan konsekuensi yang ia terima. Ia seakan tak peduli bahwa Uchiha Itachi, pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Tapi kau tetap merawatku, meski kau tahu siapa aku," bisik Itachi—lagi-lagi di telinga Sakura.

Lagi-lagi hawa panas berhembus semilir dari mulut pria itu. Sakura merinding akan hal itu. Bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena kenyamanan yang diberikan hawa napas pria itu.

"Shis-hou yang menugas-kanku."

Sakura merasa tohokan di lehernya mengendur. Jemari Itachi yang sebelumnya berusaha mencekik leher Sakura dengan tohokannya, perlahan menyusuri bahu gadis itu dengan telunjuknya—seperti sedang meneliti apakah tulang bahu gadis itu terbuat dari tulang atau sesuatu yang lebih rapuh.

"Tugas dari shishoumu, heh Kunoichi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bahkan saat kau menyentuhku?" desis Itachi tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu merinding karena kehangatan yang tak sengaja dihembuskan pria itu di telinganya.

"Itu tugasku sebagai _Medic-nin_," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Juga saat kau memandikanku?"

Mata hijau terbeliak kaget—tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan keluar dari penerus klan Uchiha itu.

"A-a-aku hanya menjalankan tugasku! Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu tak mandi berbulan-bulan, Uchiha!"

"Juga saat melihat tubuhku?" tanya Itachi sangat datar.

Muka _medic-nin_ Konoha itu langsung memerah. Tanpa sadar bayangan Itachi yang koma, terbaring di tempat tidur, dadanya terekspos tanpa ditutupi pakaian, pahanya yang ramping, kakinya yang panjang dan…

Kami-sama…mengapa Uchiha ini harus mengingatkan dirinya pada bayangan yang setengah mati ia ingin keluarkan dari otaknya?

"Aku tidak berniat melakukannya! Itu tugasku sebagai _Medic-nin._ Untuk mengobatimu, aku harus melihat tubuhmu yang luka!" Sakura setengah memekik, menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang ia rasa sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Sampai-sampai kau habiskan waktu selalu denganku, Kunoichi?"

Sakura tertunduk lemas. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu ia telah salah memperkirakan bahwa saat seseorang koma, orang tersebut pastilah dalam kondisi yang 100% tidak sadar. Mana ia tahu bahwa dalam komanya, Uchiha Itachi ternyata masih bisa mendengar?

Sakura tak tahu bahwa Itachi sudah pulih dari koma…_cukup lama._

Ilmu kedokteran adalah ilmu yang ranahnya luas. Itu sebabnya Sakura begitu tertarik untuk mendalami ilmu kedokteran dan pengobatan. Ia ingin mengungkap misteri di balik tubuh manusia yang ia belum ketahui seujung kukunya.

Akan tetapi, bisakah ia kembali merintis jalan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya jika saat ini ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia akan keluar hidup-hidup dari cengkraman Uchiha Itachi, si pembunuh berdarah dingin ini?

Sakura merasa masa depannya mungkin tidak semulus yang pernah ia angankan. Dengan berada di sisi Uchiha Itachi, pembantai klan Uchiha dan missing-nin Konoha paling terkenal, banyak sekali kemungkinan yang terjadi. Konoha mungkin saja mengira bahwa ia sengaja meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti Itachi dan dengan begitu menjadikannya sama saja seperti Itachi—seorang pelarian. Atau jika semua teman-temannya bisa menggunakan akal sehat mereka, mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal segila itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Itachi entah bagaimana sudah sadar dan melarikannya untuk suatu alasan yang ia sendiri belum tahu sampai saat ini.

Mereka harus tahu, ia tak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Tidak pernah. Ia mencintai kehidupannya di Konoha dan tak ada satu pun hal yang mampu melepaskan kecintaannya terhadap Konoha, sampai-sampai membuatnya meninggalkan Konoha tanpa kata pamit.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pria Uchiha itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya, kembali ke meja makan. Akan tetapi mata merah sharingannya masih terus terpaku pada dirinya yang berdiri dengan limbung.

"Kau adalah pasienku. Prioritasku sebagai _Medic-nin_ adalah menyembuhkanmu. Kondisimu yang koma membuatku harus terus memantaumu dan itulah yang membuatku…susah meninggalkanmu. Itu saja, tak lebih."

Itachi diam. Matanya yang memerah terpaku pada gadis bertubuh kurus yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu dengan intens—seakan berusaha menelanjangi kunoichi itu dengan kedua matanya yang banyak membuat orang merinding dengan hanya mendengar kata sharingan disebut. Ingatan pria itu melayang ke dalam sebuah kamar perawatan yang hangat, dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman, sebuah kursi di sisi tempat tidur dan seorang gadis yang berwarna rambut unik tertidur di kursi tersebut dengan rona kelelahan yang tampak jelas. Hati Itachi mendadak berdesir saat mengingat bibir gadis itu menyentuh kulit punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang terasa hangat dan sangat menyejukkan. Sentuhannya yang pertama kali dengan seorang gadis. Ciuman pertama yang diberikan seorang gadis untuknya, meski hanya di tangannya.

Gadis itu, gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan emosi.

Emosi? Ya, penuh dengan emosi.

Emosi adalah suatu hal yang sangat transparan bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Sesuatu yang selalu ia jauhi, karena merupakan kelemahan dalam klannya untuk mementingkan emosi dalam setiap perbuatan. Seorang Uchiha haruslah cerdas, pintar, kalkulatif dan tangguh. Emosi hanyalah akan melemahkan sifat-sifat di atas. Itu sebabnya, Itachi tidak akran dengan kata emosi. Ia tidak emosional dan ia harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak mempunyai emosi.

Akan tetapi, Sakura sungguh sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya. Gadis itu bagaikan mengabaikan prinsip seorang Uchiha. Saat ia sedang senang, ia tertawa dengan lepas. Saat ia sedih, tak sedikit pun ia berusaha menutupi betapa hatinya sedang murung. Saat ia sedang menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, wajahnya memerah tanpa ia sadari. Saat ia marah, ia akan berapi-api mengungkapkan emosinya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Saat ia khawatir, ia juga tak malu-malu menunjukkannya. Singkat kata, emosi dalam diri gadis itu berganti dengan cepat dan raut wajahnya memperlihatkan itu semua tanpa malu.

Sakura bisa jadi adalah emosi itu sendiri. Itu membuat Itachi yang begitu asing dengan emosi, merasa tertarik untuk terus menyaksikan, emosi macam apa lagi yang akan muncul di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Gadis itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya, karena ia bermanfaat.

"Setelah ini, rapikan barang-barangmu. Kita pergi dari sini."

"Pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tempat ini tak aman."

Selesai mengatakannya, Itachi langsung melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan perasaan yang teraduk-aduk. Berurusan dengan seseorang yang demikian dingin bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sakura, meski ia pernah bergaul dengan seorang Uchiha sebelumnya.

Meski sekilas terlihat sama, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak serupa. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Itachi terasa lebih kelam, lebih misterius.

Sakura tak mau berkomentar lagi. Ia pun bergegas melakukan apa yang Itachi perintahkan—membereskan barang-barangnya yang hanya sedikit saja.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sebuah hutan tak jauh dari hotel tempat Sakura dan Itachi menginap.**

Sesosok besar berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang tidak asing lagi menatap jauh ke arah kota kecil di hadapannya. Matanya yang terbeliak menambah kesan seram yang sudah lebih dulu ditimbulkan oleh warna kulitnya yang kebiruan. Guratan serupa insang di matanya membuat ia tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

Hoshigake Kisame mungkin memang bukan manusia biasa. Sebilah pedang besar yang lebih menyerupai golok terlilit di belakang tubuhnya yang jangkung. Pedangnya terbebat oleh perban dan meski berukuran sangat besar, Kisame tidak sedikit pun kesulitan membawanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan chakranya. Sangat lemah, tapi ya…itu miliknya," gumam Kisame pada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Dia masih hidup, heh?" ujar pria berjubah Akatsuki di belakang Kisame.

Pria yang kedua terlihat tak kalah unik dari Kisame. Tubuhnya sedang, tidak setegap Kisame, akan tetapi warna kulitnya yang setengah hitam dan setengah putih membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Selain itu ada semacam dedaunan yang mengelilingi wajah dan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya terlindungi—membuatnya terlihat misterius.

Kisame mengangguk.

"Pengkhianat itu tidak boleh hidup, itu perintah _Leader-sama_. Ia tahu terlalu banyak," ujar pria kedua itu—Zetsu.

Kisame tak menjawab. Ia menghela napas pelan-pelan. Mendengar perkataan itu ia tahu implikasinya. Uchiha Itachi harus mati. Partnernya itu seorang pengkhianat di tubuh Akatsuki, sangat mengejutkan baginya, akan tetapi itu kenyataannya. Ia memang tidak berada di markas saat pertarungan antara Itachi dan Akatsuki terjadi, tapi semua bukti memang mengarah kepada kebenaran cerita Konan dan Zetsu.

Itachi boleh saja benar seorang mata-mata di dalam Akatsuki, akan tetapi membunuh mantan partnernya itu? Hmmm…itu tidak mudah. Bersisian dengan pria Uchiha itu selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tahu bahwa di usianya yang semuda itu, Itachi adalah seorang ninja yang tangguh.

"Kita sergap sekarang?" tanya Zetsu.

Kisame menggeleng. "Belum saatnya. Tempat ini terlalu terbuka dan ninja Konoha bisa tiba kapan saja."

"Kau merasakan kehadiran mereka juga, heh Kisame?"

"Sedikit. Samar-samar. Chakra kunoichi yang bersama Itachi itu terlalu mudah dikenali oleh teman-temannya."

"Kalau begitu kita habisi saja mereka sebelum teman-temannya datang."

"Kau lupa siapa yang kau hadapi, Zetsu? Ini Uchiha Itachi yang sedang kita bicarakan. Sekali kau terperangkat genjutsunya, kau akan berpikir mati adalah hal yang lebih baik daripada hidup."

Zetsu menyeringai. "Kupikir Samehada sehebat yang dikatakan orang-orang. Ternyata kau masih punya rasa takut juga," ujar suara yang terdengar lebih dalam daripada suara Zetsu yang sebelumnya—suara Zetsu putih.

"Kisame hanya berpikir panjang dan tidak gegabah," ujar suara Zetsu yang terdengar lebih dewasa—Zetsu hitam.

"Oh ya? Lebih terdengar seperti ketakutan di telingaku," Zetsu putih menyeringai lagi.

Kisame tak mempedulikan ucapan _dua_ Zetsu di belakangnya. Perhatiannya tetap kepada chakra yang menguar lemah dari tengah-tengah kota di hadapan mereka itu. Ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada keberadaan Itachi dan situasi mereka sekarang ini. Itachi diburu oleh Akatsuki, sementara ninja Konoha pun sudah mulai mengikuti jejak kunoichi yang berada bersama Itachi saat ini.

Kisame merasa janggal dengan keberadaan kunoichi Konoha itu. Untuk apa Itachi membawa gadis itu, melarikan diri dari Konoha? Selama mereka berpartner, tak pernah sekali pun pria Uchiha itu terlibat dengan seorang gadis, bahkan gadis dari rumah bordil sekalipun layaknya seorang ninja yang hidup di pelarian. Uchiha Itachi pria yang menjaga kehormatannya dan seperti tak memusingkan hal-hal yang sentimentil. Lalu untuk apa ia bersusah-payah membawa kunoichi rekan jinchuuriki itu?

Gadis itu pasti berguna untuk Itachi. Bahkan mungkin untuk Akatsuki.

"Ingat pesan _Leader_, Zetsu. Gadis itu harus ditangkap hidup-hidup."

Zetsu mendengus. Tak suka diingatkan.

"Padahal daging gadis itu pasti sangat lezat…" gumam Zetsu putih lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kisame hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke tengah hutan. Tidak perlu terlalu dekat dengan buruan mereka, yang penting menjaga jarak dan tidak kehilangan jejak. Bagaimana pun juga, ia dan Zetsu adalah pencari jejak yang tak diragukan kemampuannya.

'_Itachi, bagaimana caramu keluar dari kekacauan ini?'_

"Kalau urusan kita sudah selesai dan gadis itu tidak dibutuhkan lagi, kita pasti bisa mencicipi daging manisnya,"Zetsu menjulurkan lidahnya dan lalu menyeringai dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di tengah hutan, ****tak jauh dari danau rahasia Sakura.**

"Kau bisa mencium keberadaan Sakura, Pakkun?"

Hatake Kakashi berlutut di tanah. Seekor anjing ninja dengan bandana biru di tubuhnya menciumi sehelai kain yang merupakan pakaian Sakura. Kakashi berinisiatif mengambil pakaian tersebut dari apartemen Sakura dan berniat menggunakannya sebagai acuan bagi Pakkun untuk mencari jejak keberadaan Sakura.

Pakkun meresapi aroma yang keluar dari barang milik Sakura tersebut. Ada beberapa wangi yang berampur aduk di sana—wangi parfum, wangi sabun deterjen dan aroma asli tubuh Sakura. Agak sulit memisahkan wewangian tersebut karena semuanya hampir mirip. Aroma khas tubuh Sakura seperti wangi bunga, itu sebabnya butuh waktu bagi Pakkun untuk mengekstrak wewangian tersebut di ingatannya, sehingga daya penciumannya yang super sensitif bisa membawanya ke tempat di mana Sakura berada sekarang.

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tak sabar. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura. Jika Sakura memang dilarikan oleh Itachi yang sudah siuman dari komanya, itu artinya nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya. Itachi ninja yang sangat tangguh, kebanggaan Konoha saat ia menjadi kapten ANBU dalam usia yang baru 13 tahun. Akan tetapi, ia juga pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia terbukti membantai habis anggota klannya, oleh sebab itu apapun bisa terjadi pada diri Sakura.

Naruto tak akan sanggup menghadapi dunia, seandainya hal seburuk itu terjadi pada Sakura. Ia menyayangi Sakura, sebagaimana ia mencintai ramen. Sakura dan ramen adalah hal yang penting bagi diri seorang Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kita tidak langsung saja mencari Sakura? Baa-chan bisa mengirim langsung beberapa tim sekaligus untuk mencari Sakura, kan? Apa susahnya membentuk tim seperti itu? Kita juga tak kehabisan waktu seperti ini," tukas Naruto kesal.

Kakashi—tetap dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah Pakkun—mendehem perlahan. "Kita justru lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga dengan cara ini, meski memang membutuhkan waktu."

"Tapi Sakura bisa terluka kalau kita terlalu lama mencarinya! Ia bersama Uchiha Itachi!"

"Mengirim beberapa tim sekaligus juga tidak akan memberi keuntungan yang signifikan untuk Konoha, Naruto. Jika musuh kita, misalnya Akatsuki tahu bahwa ninja-ninja terbaik kita sedang dikirim ke luar desa, mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja dan kita meletakkan Konoha dalam bahaya besar."

"Tapi…"

"Percaya padaku, Naruto. Sakura tidak selemah itu. Ia bukan gadis sembarangan."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Sakura tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga diri."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sulit diterima, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang cengeng dan selalu dilindungi oleh kedua rekannya di Tim 7, sebagaimana ia dulu. Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang mampu mengalahkan Sasori dalam suatu pertarungan hidup dan mati.

_Sakura tidak selemah itu, Naruto…_

Pakkun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali—ia menemukan Sakura.

"Ia pergi berdua dengan pria yang baunya persis dengan bau kamar rumah sakit yang kau tunjukkan padaku, Kakashi," kata Pakkun akhirnya.

Dari matanya yang tidak tertutup, Kakashi terlihat lebih lega. Ia melemaskan dahinya yang sebelumnya terus berkerut.

"Jadi tidak ada orang lain yang membawa mereka? Tidak ada yang menculik mereka?"

Anjing ninja andalan Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab.

Pakkun mengendus-endus tanah di sekeliling mereka. Ia mengikuti bau yang sudah ia kenali sebagai aroma tubuh Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju satu tempat, menyusuri jalan setapak yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Anjing ninja itu menerobos pepohonan, semak belukar dan tumbuhan perdu lainnya, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang di balik pepohonan yang cukup lebat. Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai mengikuti anjing ninja itu.

Mereka terperangah saat mendapati sebuah pemandangan indah dari sebuah danau. Permukaan danau yang terbentang luas di hadapan mereka berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari. Airnya terlihat sangat tenang dan hanya sesekali muncul riak yang sedikit mengusik ketenangan. Pepohonan hijau lebat membingkai danau tersebut dengan sempurna, membuat danau mungil tersebut indah dan tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia.

"_Dattebayo…_" ujar Naruto lirih. " Indahnya."

Sai tak mampu berkata-kata dan tanpa banyak kata langsung mengambil buku sketsa dari kantungnya. Ia tak mau membuang kesempatan mengabadikan keindahan yang jarang sekali ia saksikan ini dalam coretan pena gambarnya. Kakashi tak kalah terpesonanya, akan tetapi ia langsung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Pakkun.

Pakkun sibuk mengendus satu titik yang rumputnya banyak patah seakan pernah ada orang yang menginjakkan kaki atau duduk di tempat itu. Anjing berwarna coklat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka pernah kemari. Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Untungnya belum turun hujan, jadi bau mereka masih bisa tercium di tempat ini."

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui. " Bisa kau telusuri kemana mereka pergi?"

Pakkun mengangguk. " Mereka pergi ke arah utara, menuju perbatasan Negeri Hi dengan Kumogakure, itu tebakanku."

Meski Kakashi tak ingin terlalu lama membuang waktu, akan tetapi ia membiarkan kedua rekan setimnya beristirahat sebentar di pinggir danau yang indah nian itu. Sekiranya ia sudah cukup lega karena menurut indera penciuman Pakkun, Sakura berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya membalut tubuh mereka dengan jubah hitam. Topi rotan serupa dengan topi yang biasa dikenakan para anggota Akatsuki, bertengger di kepala mereka dan berhasil menyembunyikan warna rambut Sakura yang khas. Mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sedang, tidak terlihat tergesa-gesa, namun tidak juga terlalu santai. Mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan kota kecil tempat mereka bermalam di hari sebelumnya dan sudah mulai memasuki jalanan setapak menuju pedesaan.

Menyadari bahwa pemandangan sekitar mereka sudah tak ia kenali sama sekali, Sakura bertanya pelan pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" tanyanya dengan pandangan beredar ke sekelilingnya.

"Yu."

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam mendengar nama daerah yang disebutkan oleh Itachi. Ia tahu mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan Konoha, jauh dari perbatasan Negara Api, hanya saja ia tidak mengira sudah sejauh ini.

Sudah sejauh ini ia melangkah kaki, meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Sejauh mungkin dari Konoha dan Amegakure."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas, Kunoichi?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Pasti ia ingin menghindari ninja Konoha, akan tetapi kenapa juga harus menjauhi Amegakure? Ada apa di sana?

"Mengapa harus menjauh dari Amegakure?" Sakura masih penasaran.

Itachi melirik gadis di sisinya sesaat. Ia tak berniat mengatakan bahwa markas Akatsuki berada di Amegakure, karena jika Sakura tahu, ia pasti akan langsung memberitahu Hokage. Banyak pemimpin negeri yang ingin tahu markas Akatsuki karena memiliki beberapa tujuan. Ada yang ingin menghancurkan Akatsuki dan ada yang malah ingin bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Itachi tak bisa menempuh resiko, akan ada banyak orang menjadi korban Akatsuki atau sebaliknya, akan ada banyak orang yang bersekutu dengan Akatsuki.

"Jangan banyak tanya, Kunoichi," desis Itachi. " Kita harus berjalan lebih cepat dan segera menghilangkan jejak."

Setengah menggerutu Sakura mengikuti perkataan Itachi dan berjalan dengan cepat. Sesungguhnya akan lebih mudah jika mereka melewati hutan dan menempuh jalur atas dengan melompati dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, akan tetapi Itachi langsung menolak ide itu. Terlalu banyak daerah yang belum mereka kenal dan biasanya banyak bercokol perampok di hutan-hutan seperti itu. Itachi bukannya takut pada model perampok seperti itu, hanya saja ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian siapapun, sekecil apapun.

Jika ada yang mengetahui bahwa yang sedang berkeliaran di Wilayah Yu ini adalah seorang buronan terkenal Akatsuki dengan kepala senilai hampir sejuta ryo dan anak asuh Godaime, bisa dipastikan perjalanan mereka akan menjadi ajang pertempuran yang sulit mereka hindari.

Sakura sedang melamun tak tentu arah saat ia mendengar suara batuk Itachi yang sangat mengganggu. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Itachi berhenti berjalan dan sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Huk, huk, huk..huk, huk, huk, huk…" suara batuk Itachi terdengar berkali-kali, membuat wajahnya memerah karena mencoba menahan suara batuknya untuk terdengar lebih lembut dari yang sesungguhnya.

"Itachi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dan serta-merta langsung menepuk punggung pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Alis pria itu terangkat sedikit—agak terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura—lalu sedikit menghindar dengan berjalan ke arah pepohonan yang rindang di sisi jalan. Sakura mengikutinya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, mengeluarkan kantung airnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Minumlah," perintah Sakura .

Itachi, masih terbatuk, tidak serta-merta langsung mengambil kantung air yang disodorkan Sakura ke depan wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara serak, " Itu punyamu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa minum air dari kantungmu."

"Aku mengizinkanmu."

"Aku yang tidak mau."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Itu milikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak bisa minum dari kantungmu, Kunoichi."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu milikmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa minum dari kantung airku, Itachi? Apa masalahnya?" Sakura berkata dengan tak sabaran. Apa masalahmu?

"Aku tak terbiasa minum dari kantung air orang lain."

"Kami-sama! Kita tidak sedang di rumahmu, Uchiha Itachi. Minum saja punyaku, karena kau membutuhkannya!"

Itachi menggeleng, lalu terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kali ini ia sengaja mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya di tanah, di bawah pohon. Dadanya yang ditutupi jubah naik turun seiring dengan suara batuknya yang parau. Sakura memandangi pria itu dengan hati yang dongkol. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa Itachi tak sudi minum dari kantung airnya, padahal ia sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

Sakura tak habis akal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan langsung tersenyum saat matanya jatuh pada sebuah tanaman dengan daun yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk kecil. Ia melompat mendekati tanaman tersebut dan memetik beberapa helai daunnya. Dengan cekatan dicucinya sehelai daun itu dan mencurahkan air dari dalam kantung airnya ke dalam daun yang menguncup itu. Hati-hati diangkatnya daun tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Itachi.

Itachi tersentak sedikit, melirik Sakura sekilas dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Sekarang tidak langsung dari kantung airku, bukan? Minumlah," kata Sakura lirih.

Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat. Mata Itachi yang abu-abu kehitaman bersirobok sesaat dengan mata Sakura yang kehijauan. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, lalu pandangan anak sulung Uchiha itu tertuju pada daun yang berisi air tersebut. Ia menyeruput air yang berada dalam daun di tangan Sakura. Airnya langsung tandas. Dengan cekatan, Sakura kembali menuangkan air ke dalam daun itu dan Itachi pun meminumnya dengan cepat. Sakura mengulangi perbuatannya sampai empat kali.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon rindang yang berbatang besar. Dadanya masih naik turun dan wajahnya terlihat sesak. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Sakura, diasah oleh tangan Medic-nin terbaik Konoha, langsung tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan diri Itachi. Ia langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pria itu dan berkata dengan suara yang bijak.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kunoichi."

"Kau mungkin membodohi anak kecil Itachi, tapi aku _Medic-nin_. Aku yang merawatmu selama ini."

Itachi tahu ia tak akan menang berargumen dengan Sakura mengenai masalah yang satu ini, maka ia langsung menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Sesak napas."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Boleh kuperiksa dengan chakraku?"

Itachi tak menjawab, ia malah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedingin es. Sakura sudah siap mengeluarkan argumen yang berikutnya, ketika tiba-tiba Itachi mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tak pelak lagi tubuh gadis itu terjerembab di tanah dengan suara berdebam.

"Awas!" desis Itachi.

Sakura sudah akan memaki Itachi saat ia menyadari angin berkelebatan di sekeliling mereka dan tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa shuriken menghunjam ke arahnya. Ia baru akan melompat ke samping, saat menyadari tubuhnya didorong lagi, sehingga ia berguling ke samping dan terhindar dari shuriken yang hampir melukainya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Itachi juga yang mendorongnya barusan.

Suara shuriken kembali berdesing dari beberapa penjuru. Sakura yang sudah lebih siap, melompat menghindar dan langsung mencabut kunai dari kantung di pinggangnya. Itachi berdiri dengan sikap siaga tak jauh dari dirinya. Keduanya menajamkan mata, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menyerang mereka.

Pepohonan di sekeliling mereka bergemerisik di beberapa tempat, mengesankan bahwa ada beberapa ninja yang menyerang mereka. Mereka bukanlah ninja sembarangan, karena baik Sakura maupun Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka sampai detik penyerangan mereka.

Suara tawa yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari balik pepohonan, membuat Sakura dan Itachi melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah suara tersebut. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang menyadari bahwa saat ini ia hanya sendiri—tanpa rekan-rekan setimnya yang selalu bisa ia andalkan untuk bahu-membahu menghadapi musuh mereka.

Ia sendiri di negeri orang. Tidak tahu seperti apa musuh yang akan ia hadapi. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa ia andalkan. Juga…Uchiha Itachi.

"Hahahaha…tangkapan apa yang kita dapat hari ini?"

"Hahahaha, gadis yang cantik!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya._ Kami-sama, ia benar-benar harus mengandalkan dirinya sendiri jika ia masih ingin hidup esok hari._

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Akhirnya saya bisa lanjutkan lagi cerita ini. Duh, mood saya sempat hilang karena ada review yang membuat saya harus berpikir ulang soal karakterisasi dan alur. Untung, ada juga teman-teman yang menyemangati saya dan mengatakan: LANJUTKAN! Hehehehe, makasih Luthi dan semua reviewers yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti dan mereview cerita ini. Lucunya, saat saya akan publish cerita ini, review ke 156 atas nama eet gitu membuat saya ketawa dengan reviewnya(sayang ga login, kalo ga akan langsung saya balas). Hai kamu…ini saya publish! Makasih udah nunggu _

_Review again please…thank you so much._


	14. Chapter 14

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**WARNING: Chapter ini saya beri Rate M untuk bahasa yang kasar dan lime.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Di sebuah hutan di pinggir Yugakure.**_

Satu, dua, lima…ada enam orang pria yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang memancarkan aura baik, yang sedikit banyak mencerminkan niat jahat mereka. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan berwajah sangar yang mendukung aura jahat yang menguar dari diri mereka meski kasat mata. Mata mereka berkilat, senyuman yang muncul di bibir mereka menjijikkan—seakan menggambarkan pikiran mereka yang kotor.

Enam orang pria dewasa menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang berada di suatu tempat yang asing baginya, bagaikan sekawanan serigala yang mendapati seekor domba tersesat di dalam hutan—ia adalah makanan empuk bagi rasa lapar mereka.

Hanya saja, gadis itu tidak sendirian.

"Nona manis, menyerah saja! Ikut kami dan kau akan merasa bahagia! Hahaha…" seru seorang pria bertubuh pendek dan gemuk dengan wajah serupa keledai.

"Sepertinya ia ninja."

"Ninja atau tidak, bukan masalah! Perempuan tetap perempuan!"

Perkataannya itu disambut dengan tawa yang membahana dari teman-temannya.

"Kita bawa saja gadis itu, Bos. Jika tidak mau, kita paksa saja!" ujar pria yang bertubuh sangat kurus dan terlihat menyeramkan karena codet di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya laki-laki ketiga yang tidak terlalu menyeramkan, namun saat ia menyeringai, deretan giginya yang sudah hampir tanggal semua membuatnya terlihat buruk rupa kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Kita bunuh saja dan mayatnya kita lemparkan pada anjing-anjing kelaparan di hutan!" jawab seorang pria dengan sebuah penutup mata khas bajak laut di mata kanannya.

"Tapi ia tampan," tukas laki-laki pertama. " Kita berikan saja ia pada Sato. Ia bisa menjadi pemuas napsu Sato, hahahaha…"

Seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi besar menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir atas dan bibir bawah seraya melayangkan tatapan penuh napsu ke arah pemuda Uchiha yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Kau milikku, Tampan," desis laki-laki yang bernama Sato itu.

Semuanya lalu tertawa dengan senang.

Sakura memandangi keenam laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia merasa perutnya mual mendengar perkataan dan nada bicara orang-orang barbar itu. Niat mereka tidak baik dan memikirkan apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk dirinya dan Itachi, sudah membuatnya merasa sangat jijik. Ia paham, hidup sebagai seorang ninja bukanlah hidup yang selurus sebuah mistar. Selalu ada kerikil tajam yang menusuk jari kaki dalam perjalanan hidup seorang ninja, atau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada itu. Hanya saja seburuk apapun musuh yang pernah ia hadapi, tak pernah ia menemui penjahat-penjahat yang terang-terangan ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah informasi atau uang. Mereka menginginkan _dirinya_. Lebih menjijikkan lagi, mereka juga menginginkan _Itachi_.

Sakura merasa muak.

Shurikennya tetap tergenggam dengan siaga di tangan kanannya. Ia siap untuk bertarung. Ia melirik ke arah Itachi dan menyadari bahwa wajah pria itu masih pucat, mungkin akibat batuknya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Dadanya masih naik turun, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Sangat khas Uchiha—siap untuk menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi.

"Ayo Nona, ikutlah dengan kami. Tak perlu membuang keringat dan tenaga, kami janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut jika kau ikut kami sekarang. Juga temanmu itu."

"Jangan macam-macam kalian!" seru Sakura, mulai merasa kesal.

"Kami tidak ingin macam-macam, Nona. Kami hanya ingin dirimu!"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" pekik Sakura lagi.

"Rupanya kita harus pakai cara kekerasan, Bos."

"Ya, tidak masalah bagiku, asal jangan kalian lukai gadis itu. Hehehe, aku tidak suka barang rusak," pria bertubuh pendek terkekeh dengan senang. Rupanya ia adalah pimpinan dari begundal penjahat itu.

Dua laki-laki langsung menyerang bersamaan ke arah Sakura, sementara yang bertubuh paling besar menghambur ke arah Itachi. Dua orang laki-laki menyarangkan tinju menuju perut Sakura. Ditempa pengalaman bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang ninja, Sakura menghindar ke samping, lalu menyarangkan tendangan kaki kirinya ke perut laki-laki yang berdiri terdekat dengannya. Laki-laki tersebut langsung terjengkang, meringis menahan sakit. Temannya yang sebelumnya juga melayangkan tinju ke arah Sakura, langsung menendang gadis itu. Sakura dengan cekatan, menahan tendangan itu dengan sikunya yang membentuk sudut, setelah sebelumnya mengalirkan chakra ke lengannya—dengan tujuan mengurangi efek dari tendangan laki-laki bergigi ompong tersebut. Berhasil menahan, gadis itu melayangkan tinjunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"_Okasho_!" pekik Sakura saat tinjunya mendarat.

Tak ayal laki-laki itu langsung berteriak kesakitan. Tinju yang sudah dialiri chakra itu merupakan _jutsu_ andalan Sakura yang ia warisi dari Tsunade. Efeknya sangat dahsyat, meski Sakura sudah mengurangi aliran chakranya agar tidak sampai membunuh laki-laki itu—tubuh lawannya itu terpelanting ke belakang, menghantam batang pohon dan mendarat dengan bunyi krak yang kuat.

Sakura pasti sudah membuat tulang rusuknya patah dan tak sadarkan diri, karena ia sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kohta!"

Kedua temannya yang sebelumnya hanya menonton, langsung menyerang Sakura dengan katana. Sakura melompat ke samping, menghindari tebasan katana yang pertama, lalu kembali melompat ke sisi lainnya, menghindari tebasan yang kedua. Akan tetapi, tebasan berikutnya sudah berayun dan ia tak sempat menghindar lagi. Ditahannya katana lawannya dengan kunai yang ia genggam, sementara ia menendang lawannya yang datang dari arah kanan. Wajahnya dan wajah lawan saling berhadapan. Pria dengan codet di wajah itu menyeringai jahat.

"Wanita bodoh! Sekarang, Kin!" serunya seraya tiba-tiba memegangi tangan Sakura yang bebas.

Pria yang mengenakan tutup mata berkomat-kamit dan langsung membuat segel dengan tangannya. Sakura langsung merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan entah kenapa ia langsung merasa otaknya kosong—tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Ia pun jatuh ke tanah.

Itachi yang sedang menghindari serangan pria yang bertubuh besar, melirik ke arah pertarungan Sakura. Ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki dengan tutup mata itu pasti menguasai ninjutsu yang melumpuhkan lawan dengan membuatnya lemas, atau semacam itu. Pria Uchiha itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba menimbang situasi mereka saat ini.

Penjahat kampung ini bukan lawan tandingnya, sama sekali berada di level di bawahnya. Akan tetapi, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang baru siuman dari koma yang panjang dan luka-luka yang tidak ringan akibat melawan rekan-rekannya di Akatsuki, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan ilmunya yang membutuhkan chakra besar untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tadinya, ia berharap Sakura mampu menjatuhkan lawan-lawan mereka dengan cepat. Namun ia tak mengira bahwa di tempat seperti Yugakure, ada ninja yang mampu menguasai _ninjutsu_ seperti ini.

Pilihannya adalah membiarkan Sakura jatuh ke tangan lawan, melarikan diri untuk keselamatannya dan dapat pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menyembuhkan diri. Setelah itu, ia bisa kembali mencari Sakura dan menyelamatkan gadis itu dari tangan penjahat-penjahat itu.

Tidak masalah jika Sakura harus menunggu tiga-empat hari, bukan?

Itachi mengiyakan di dalam hatinya dan bersiap untuk melayangkan satu pukulan ke pria bertubuh besar dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengatur strategi, ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pria berkata dengan lantang di belakangnya.

"Aku harus menidurinya duluan, setelah itu baru kalian boleh menyentuhnya hahahahaha…"

Deg!

Itachi spontan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati laki-laki berwajah keledai yang berkata itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan ingin menyentuhnya…

"Dia memang cantik…pasti nikmat…" ujar pria yang disebut bos itu lagi. " Mungkin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Atau lebih…karena ia lebih cantik hahahaha…"

Itachi merasa tengkuknya memanas. Rasa marah yang entah dari mana datangnya menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Pikirannya hanya satu…

Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh gadis itu, apalagi merenggut kehormatannya dengan cara kotor—cara yang biadab.

Dengan cepat pria Uchiha itu mengumpulkan chakra di kedua bola matanya yang tidak lagi hitam. Kedua matanya yang memerah berputar, membentuk segitiga yang sudutnya membias. Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia sudah tak peduli akan akibatnya, jika ia menggunakan doujutsu ini.

"Bos…pria itu!" teriak salah satu dari laki-laki sambil menunjuk pada Itachi.

Yang dipanggil bos mendongak, mendapati pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi itu menghunjam dirinya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya merinding.

"Tsukuyomi."

Tubuh gemuk laki-laki itu langsung kaku. Ia gemetar dan mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sesaat kemudian ia meraung kesakitan dan roboh di tanah. Hal itu langsung membuat anak buahnya panik. Mereka berhamburan, mencoba menolong pemimpin mereka. Pandangan Itachi beralih ke laki-laki yang salah satunya tertutup. Laki-laki itu sadar, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kemampuan ninjanya jauh di atasnya. Matanya membulat, menyorotkan horror.

"Sha-sharingan!"

"Lepaskan gadis itu dari _jutsu_mu atau kau berharap lebih baik mati dari pada bertemu denganku."

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, laki-laki itu langsung membuat segel dan sedetik kemudian, tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan perlahan. Gadis itu bangkit dengan pelan dan terlihat berusaha bangkit, meski kedua lututnya gemetar.

"Itachi…"

Beberapa penjahat yang masih mampu bergerak langsung membawa teman-teman mereka melarikan diri. Sebentar saja tempat itu kosong, menyisakan seorang gadis yang berdiri dengan limbung dan seorang pria yang masih dilingkupi dengan aura gelap yang menyesakkan.

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pria Uchiha itu. Efek lemas dari _jutsu_ tadi masih terasa di sendi-sendi tulangnya, membuatnya merasa masih sulit bergerak. Bukan itu saja penyebabnya. Menit saat Itachi menatap bos gerombolan itu dengan sharingan, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang digorok oleh golok yang kasat mata, udara di sekitar mereka pun terasa dingin dan menusuk-nusuk kulit Sakura, yang cukup sensitif dengan perubahan aliran chakra.

Sakura tidak terlalu paham dengan genjutsu. Selain Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei yang dapat menggunakan genjutsu, ini bisa dihitung sebagai pengalaman pertamanya melihat langsung seseorang yang terperangkap dalam genjutsu. Sungguh…menakutkan melihat ekspresi laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura? Apa ia baru saja mendengar Itachi menyebut dirinya dengan kata Sakura, dan bukannya kunoichi? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Sakura mengangguk. Warna mata Itachi sudah kembali menjadi warna asalnya yang gelap. Tangan kanannya menutupi matanya yang sebelah kanan dan wajahnya memucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pria itu, Itachi?"

"Memerangkapnya dalam genjutsu."

Persis seperti dugaan Sakura. Gadis itu merasa semakin penasaran.

"Apa yang ia lihat?"

"Sesuatu yang pantas ia rasakan selama 72 jam ke depan. Yang akan membuatnya menyesal telah bertemu denganku." _Telah mengganggumu._

Bayangan laki-laki gemuk berwajah keledai yang ditusuk-tusuk di sekujur tubuhnya dengan puluhan bilah kunai, tanpa menyisakan seinci tempat kosong pun, bermain di benak Itachi. Jeritan kesakitannya seakan dapat ia dengar dengan baik. Pria itu akan bebas dari genjutsunya nanti, ia bisa pastikan itu, hanya saja pada saat itu ia mungkin sudah tak waras karena rasa sakit dan terror yang ia jalani selama 72 jam.

Itu harga yang pantas untuk seseorang yang ingin memporak-porandakan kehormatan seorang gadis.

"Apa ia akan mati?" tanya Sakura dengan suara hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi cepat, tapi kemudian ia menambahkan, " Kalau pun ia mati, itu hal yang biasa dalam dunia ninja."

"Yokatta…" Sakura tercenung.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir…meskipun ia bukan orang baik, akan tetapi bukan tidak mungkin ia tidak sejahat itu. Ia belum melakukan hal buruk terhadap kita, bukan?"

'_Aku harus menidurinya duluan, setelah itu baru kalian boleh menyentuhnya'_

Tidak jahat?

'_Dia memang cantik…pasti nikmat.'_

Laki-laki itu seperti itu tidak jahat?

'_Mungkin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Atau lebih…'_

Ia bahkan pantas mati!

"Laki-laki itu jahat."

"Ia belum tentu sejahat yang kau pikirkan, Itachi. Mereka hanyalah segerombolan penjahat kampung." _Paling tidak, ia tidak membantai habis anggota klannya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya._

"Cukup Kunoichi. Tidak ada gunanya membahas gerombolan tak berguna itu." Ia pantas mati setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis-gadis sebelum dirimu.

Sakura masih ingin melanjutkan debatnya, saat ia melihat tubuh Itachi gemetar dan rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. Dari sela-sela jari yang menutupi matanya, meleleh cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Itachi! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa matamu?"

"Aaargghh!"

"Ya Tuhan. Itachi, ada apa dengan matamu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia berlutut di tanah sambil terus menutupi matanya yang berdarah dengan tangannya. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah pria itu, memandanginya dengan sangat cemas dan berkali-kali menanyakan hal yang sama: ada apa dengan matamu.

"Aarrgghh!"

"Biar aku lihat matamu. lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku melihat lukamu!"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, karena ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan cepat, menghilang ke dalam kegelapan—meninggalkan Sakura yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya dengan panik.

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah itu kecil. Sangat kecil, karena hanya ada sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu juga ruang tidur. Dapur ada di bagian belakang rumah dan tidak ada kamar mandi di rumah itu. Awalnya Sakura agak ragu untuk menyewa rumah yang hampir disebutnya gubuk itu, karena ketiadaan kamar mandi. Hanya saja dengan Itachi yang pingsan dan ia tinggalkan di sebuah gua di tepi hutan, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Ia tidak dapat mengambil resiko merawat pria itu di dalam hutan, bertemu dengan entah penjahat model bagaimana lagi, atau malah o_inin_ yang memang mengejar _nukenin_ seperti Uchiha Itachi.

Kalau itu terjadi dan ia terpaksa bertarung melawan mereka, bisa jadi ia sendiri dianggap sebagai seorang _nukenin_ yang mengabaikan desanya sendiri, untuk suatu tujuan pribadi. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi, karena ia bukan seorang ninja pelarian dan ia tidak dengan sengaja meninggalkan Konoha. Ia terpaksa melakukannya.

Namun…jika ia memang terpaksa pergi dari Konoha karena Uchiha Itachi telah menculiknya, mengapa saat pria itu sedang tak berdaya sekarang, tidak ia tinggalkan saja pria itu di tengah hutan dan kembali pulang ke Konoha? Mengapa tidak, Sakura?

Pria itu mungkin akan tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak untuk menangkapnya kembali dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia mungkin akan mati dimakan binatang buas di tengah hutan, yang mana itu bisa jadi dianggap ganjaran atas kebiadabannya membantai habis klan Uchiha dan kedua orang tuanya. Jika pun ia tidak mati dimakan binatang buas, bisa jadi ia dibunuh oleh oinin yang menginginkan imbalan atas kepalanya yang mahal. Yang mana pun harusnya tidak jadi masalah buat Sakura, karena Itachi bukan siapa-siapanya—bukan Sasuke yang sangat ia suka, bukan?

Lalu kenapa ia malah susah payah menyeret tubuh pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu dari gua menuju rumah kecil itu, setelah mengeluarkan sisa uang yang ia kantungi saat ia diculik dari Rumah Sakit, padahal uang itu sangat berguna untuknya, untuk ia gunakan dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke Konoha?

_Ini semua untuk shishou, bukan begitu Sakura? Shishou menekankan sadarnya Itachi adalah hal yang mutlak harus ia usahakan, karena pria Uchiha itu kunci terhadap semua informasi rahasia tentang Akatsuki. Itachi harus pulih dari kondisi komanya, dengan begitu ia akan sangat berguna untuk Konoha. Itu mutlak. Ia tidak berguna, jika ia mati._

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah yang sempit itu. Untung sekali nyonya pemilik rumah itu memang berniat untuk meninggalkan rumahnya selama beberapa bulan ke depan, karena ingin menjenguk putrinya yang baru melahirkan di Amegakure, jadi ia menyewakan rumah ini dengan harga yang sangat murah karena ia malah senang akan ada orang yang menjaga rumahnya selama ia pergi.

Tidak ada kamar mandi, tapi paling tidak ada paluh kecil di belakang rumah dan menurut pengamatan Sakura, airnya cukup bersih untuk dimasak menjadi air minum dan tentunya bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh. Itu adalah keberuntungan kedua di mata Sakura.

Tidak ada banyak barang di rumah ini. Hanya ada selembar _tatami_ tergelar di atas lantai rumah dan sebuah meja kecil yang sepertinya digunakan untuk meja makan dan tulis di tengah ruangan. Dua lembar _futon_—yang sangat Sakura syukuri—tergulung di sudut ruangan. Ada dua jendela di rumah itu, satu di sebelah pintu masuk dan yang satunya lagi terletak di dinding sebelum dapur. Dari kedua jendela itulah, angin masuk dengan leluasa dan membuat rumah yang sempit itu tidak terlalu pengap.

Sakura bergegas membuka salah satu _futon_ yang masih digulung dan membentangkannya di atas _tatami_. Meja sudah ia geser hingga ke sudut ruangan, yang mana membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih luas dari aslinya. Lagi-lagi ia bersyukur menemukan selembar selimut bersih di dalam _futon_ yang tergelar. Ia pasti akan membutuhkan selimut saat malam menjelang.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada tubuh yang tergeletak di pinggir _tatami_—Itachi. Pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi di pinggir hutan. Sudah hampir enam jam yang lalu dan ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar.

Apakah ia lagi-lagi koma? Ya Tuhan, tidak lagi…

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menghirup udara masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya dengan perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya keluar dari mulut dengan sangat perlahan. Ia mengumpulkan semua chakranya ke tangan dan pergelangannya—ia membutuhkan tenaga super untuk mengangkat tubuh Itachi dari tatami dan membaringkannya ke atas futon. Cahaya kehijauan berpendar di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya, menandakan chakranya sudah terkumpul dan terpusat di kedua tangannya dengan sempurna. Diselipkannya kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam ke bawah tubuh Itachi, satu di bawah punggungnya dan satu di bawah pahanya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghitung satu sampai tiga di dalam hatinya, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Itachi dengan menggunakan tenaga dalamnya, diiringi pekikan tertahan. Semua beban ia tumpukan pada kuda-kudanya, di kakinya.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Berhasil! Ia mampu mengangkat Itachi dan terheran-heran karenanya. Ia tak mengira pengendalian chakranya mampu membuatnya sekuat ini dan yang lebih mengherankan untuknya lagi, tubuh Itachi ternyata tak seberat yang ia perkirakan. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke dekat futon, lalu meletakkan tubuh Itachi dengan sangat hati-hati ke atas futon yang terbentang itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lega. Ia langsung terduduk di atas _tatami_, tepat di sebelah Itachi dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajar ia merasakan kelelahan sebagai dampak dari penggunaan chakra yang berlebihan, meski dalam waktu yang hanya sebentar. Ia pernah bertarung tak kenal lelah dengan menghabiskan banyak chakra saat melawan Sasori bersama dengan almarhumah nenek Chiyo, hanya saja saat itu kondisi tubuhnya lebih fit dari pada sekarang—di mana ia kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh tanpa tentu arah. Ia bahkan sudah hampir seharian tidak makan apa pun.

Sakura langsung terlompat dari tatami, sadar bahwa ia belum makan sama sekali dan mulai merasakan kelaparan di perutnya. Ia harus berusaha mencari makanan, karena ia harus makan dan jika Itachi siuman, ia juga harus makan. Ia bergegas pergi ke arah dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah, mencoba memeriksa apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memasak. Baru setelah itu mencari apa yang bisa ia masak.

Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak, demikian pepatah lama mengatakan. Agaknya kalimat pertama dari pepatah itu yang sekarang Sakura rasakan. Meski rumah itu sedemikian sempitnya, namun di dapur terdapat peralatan masak, yang meski tidak banyak dan jauh dari kata baru, namun sungguh bagaikan harta karun yang sengaja ditinggalkan nyonya pemilik rumah itu. Panci kecil, wajan kecil, beberapa buah mangkuk, piring, gelas, sendok dan sumpit tertata rapi di sebuah meja kecil di dapur, tepat di samping sebuah kompor tradisional yang memanfaatkan minyak tanah sebagai bahan bakarnya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum mendapati keberuntungannya hari ini. Setelahnya ia bahkan tertawa saat mendapati nyonya rumah yang baik hati itu bahkan meninggalkan beberapa liter beras, beberapa potong ikan asap, tahu dan sayuran mentah di dapur itu. Agaknya ia memang baru pulang berbelanja dan belum sempat masak, saat mendengar kabar anaknya melahirkan dan munculah Sakura.

Hidup memang tak dapat ditebak. Kadang kita benar-benar sial dan kadang kala kita malah benar-benar beruntung.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Sakura langsung menghidupkan kompor dan mulai menjerang air untuk memasak bubur. Ia pun berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Segera setelah buburnya matang, ia segera pergi ke paluh di belakang rumah untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menyentuh kulit gadis itu. Ia sempat merinding saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan bahu gadis itu. Halus sekali, ia merasa ia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu sehalus itu dalam hidupnya yang keras. Dan meski ia belum pernah merasakan kehalusan serat sutra, ia yakin bahwa serat kain yang terkenal kehalusannya selama ratusan tahun itu tidak bisa menyamai halusnya kulit gadis yang berada di sisinya ini.

Dengan perlahan, telunjuknya menyusuri bahu gadis itu. Baju merah marun yang bisa ia kenakan sudah melorot sampai ke bagian atas dadanya—menutupi harta karun yang sedemikian rupa ditutupi oleh gadis itu—membuat ia semakin penasaran, harta macam apa yang disembunyikan oleh para wanita di balik pakaian mereka yang tebal. Bahu telanjang gadis itu mengekspos tulang di bawah lehernya yang jenjang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menutupi rasa keingintahuannya yang demikian mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia tak sanggup menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh gadis itu dengan seluruh jemarinya, merasakan kehalusan dan kelembaban kulitnya dengan segenap perasaannya, oleh sebab itu ia mengembangkan jarinya di atas kulit gadis itu, lalu dengan perlahan membelai bahu telanjangnya.

Reaksinya cepat. Ia mendengar desahan tertahan lepas dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Seringai puas muncul sangat tipis di wajah pria itu, membuatnya ingin mengekspolasi lebih dalam hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan ini. Itu sebabnya, ia lakukan hal yang sudah lama ingin ia lakukan saat pertama kali menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri gadis muda itu—sesuatu yang membuatnya melarikan gadis itu dari Konoha.

Hidungnya mendarat di bahu gadis itu, lalu dengan rasa lapar yang menyeruak dari balik kedalaman jiwanya yang kelam, ia menelusuri bahu polos gadis itu dengan hidungnya—mengendus aroma alami gadis itu bagaikan seekor anjing ninja yang terampil. Ia mencoba menelusuri aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu dan berusaha mengingat aroma alami tubuh itu di dalam otaknya dengan rapat, tanpa boleh ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia, Uchiha Itachi, seorang krimiminal kelas S, mengendapkan aroma tubuh seorang gadis di dalam kepalanya—seakan takut melupakan aroma wangi tersebut.

Hidung mancung pria Uchiha itu menggesek kulit halus sang gadis. Ia biarkan dirinya terlena dalam pusaran wangi yang memabukkan insting kelaki-lakiannya. Bukan hanya hidung yang menelusuri wangi tubuh serupa wangi buah ceri itu, akan tetapi bibirnya pun mulai ikut menjelajah dengan mengecup leher jenjang sang gadis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan luruh. Hidungnya membaui, sementara bibirnya tanpa henti mengecup semua sudut leher gadis itu, bagaikan tak mau meninggalkan setitik area kecil pun lolos dari kecupannya.

Mata gadis muda itu perlahan mulai terpejam—terlena oleh sentuhan hidung dan bibir pria berwajah datar itu. Hanya sesekali desahan keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan ia menikmati permainan yang diberikan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba pria berambut panjang itu berhenti, membuat gadis di hadapannya terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Itachi?" bisiknya perlahan.

Itachi tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah dengan kerutan di bawah mata tersebut. Jemarinya lalu terulur ke arah kepala dan mendarat di helaian rambut halus sang gadis. Ia membenamkan jemarinya ke dalam helaian halus itu dan membelai mahkota kecantikan wanita itu dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Helaian rambut merah muda itu membelai jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Rambutmu indah…," Ia menatap mata hijau gadis itu lekat-lekat, "…kau tahu itu, _Sakura_."

Gadis itu, _Haruno Sakura_, tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Biasanya pria lain menganggap rambutku berwarna aneh, terlalu mencolok."

"Mereka salah. Warnanya unik."

"Oh ya?"

"Dan aku menyukainya."

Sakura tak bisa menutupi bahwa ia menyukai perkataan Itachi barusan. Ia menyukai caranya memujinya. Entah bagaimana, dengan kata-kata yang minimalis, Itachi sudah membuat perasaannya membumbung ke langit ketujuh.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Itachi, menemukan rambut hitam yang kebetulan tergerai jatuh di depan wajah pria itu, lalu membelai rambut Itachi dengan perlahan.

Mereka berpandangan dengan sesaat. Dalam dan penuh makna. Untuk sesaat mereka bertukar perasaan yang tak dapat disampaikan oleh bibir, melalui tatapan mata.

Sekian detik kemudian, bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel, saling menghangatkan, saling mencari kepuasan di antara mereka, dan saling mengatakan perasaan yang diam-diam mereka rasakan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Itachi…"

Itachi tak mau menjawab. Yang ia inginkan adalah terus berbicara dengan Sakura lewat ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi.

"Itachi…"

Pria itu tetap tak mau menanggapi. Bibirnya sibuk menjelajah lebih dalam, menyentuh rongga mulut, menandai tiap inci bibir Sakura dengan sentuhan lidahnya.

"Itachi?"

Kenapa Sakura tak diam saja dan menikmati percintaan mereka saja?

"Itachi?"

Apa wanita memang selalu menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya, jika sedang berduaan?

"Itachi?"

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa terus memanggil-manggil namanya sedang bibir merah mudanya masih menempel di bibirnya?

"Itachi!"

Apa mungkin gadis ini punya…

"ITACHIIII!"

Itachi langsung tersentak. Bayangan Sakura yang sedang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang yang empuk, dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai di sekeliling kepalanya mulai memudar. Tubuh putih gadis itu pun mulai berganti dengan cahaya yang bersinar terang—menyilaukan matanya.

_Membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya._

Sakura menatapnya dengan curiga. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya…memerah.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata Sakura dengan nada agak heran.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak lagi menemui awan-awan putih dan langit biru, atau kanopi hijau dari pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat. Yang ia dapati adalah langit-langit rumah yang sudah mulai menguning, angin yang berhembus terbatas dan cahaya matahari yang masuk dengan menerobos jendela.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan dan…"

"Dan apa?"

Ada rona merah di kedua belah pipi kunoichi itu. Itachi menyadari sesuatu membuat gadis itu merasa…malu.

"Kau—kau, seperti sedang mencium seseorang dalam tidur," ujar Sakura dengan lirih, seakan tak ingin mengatakan apa yang ia saksikan, namun rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Omong kosong."

Alis gadis itu langsung berkerut.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bibirmu maju ke depan."

Ingin sekali Itachi membekap mulut gadis itu yang mengatakan hal serendah itu tentang seorang keturunan Uchiha. Akan tetapi, bayangan gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan bahunya yang telanjang dan kulitnya yang halus masih dapat ia ingat dengan jelas. Ia mendengus, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan menggoda itu dari dalam kepalanya dan menegaskan bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak akan pernah melakukan hal rendah, seperti…mimpi barusan.

"Jangan coba mengada-ada, Kunoichi. Aku tidak suka itu."

Sakura langsung cemberut. Mulai kesal karena selain Itachi menyebutnya mengada-ada, ia kembali menyebutnya kunoichi. Ia bangkit dari sisi pria itu, mendekati meja yang sudah menunggunya dengan bubur panas dan tumis sayuran.

"Kalau kau tidak suka denganku atau dengan caraku berbicara, kenapa kau bawa aku pergi dari Konoha?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sinis.

"Kau merintangi jalanku."

Sakura menggeleng dan menatap tajam pria yang sudah bangkit dari futonnya dan duduk bersandarkan dinding.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Uchiha Itachi. Aku tahu kenapa kau membawaku."

"Hnn…"

"Kau membawaku pergi karena kau sakit. Oh, bisa kupastikan itu bukan luka yang kau dapat saat kau bertarung dengan lawanmu terakhir kali dan membuatmu koma. Ini beda."

Alis Itachi bertaut. Sadar bahwa Sakura bukan kunoichi sembarangan.

"Kau sakit parah."

Gadis ini bisa jadi salah satu kunoichi tercerdas yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau membutuhkanku, karena itu kau membawaku pergi bersamamu."

Ya, Haruno Sakura memang cerdas.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes, it's getting steamier between them! Apakah kamu terkecoh? Hahaha, ini langsung saya usahakan lanjutkan lebih dulu begitu salah seorang reviewer fic Aya'na-Rifai(I forgot her name) yang berjudul Rahasia, menulis bahwa ia sudah kelamaan nunggu xixixixixi.. bagi teman-teman yg suka fic ini, jangan lupa baca ya. Fic itu kado dari Aya untuk ultah saya minggu lalu dan merupakan side story Itasaku di fic ini…dan rate-nya M! Hahaha…_

_So, review yaaa?_


	15. Chapter 15

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine, of course with too much imagination from all over me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Di pinggir sebuah hutan di kawasan Yugakure.**_

"Kau sudah siap untuk bicara?"

Itachi baru saja bangkit dari tidur malamnya yang melenakan, ketika pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut kunoichi berambut merah muda dengan nada sindiran. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang kabur. Akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena apa yang terpampang di matanya tetaplah siluet kabur dari apa yang sebelumnya terlihat sebagai seorang Haruno Sakura.

Jika Itachi mau jujur mengakui, sejak pertama kali ia siuman dari komanya pun ia sudah tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa Sakura. Yang ia saksikan hanyalah seorang gadis bertubuh sedang dengan rambut merah muda yang tak lazim, kulitnya yang putih dan wajahnya yang sepertinya tidak buruk. Selebihnya buram. Ia tak tahu pasti bahwa Sakura memiliki dahi yang lebar. Ia pun tak tahu dengan jelas apakah mata Sakura berwarna hijau atau biru. Ia hanya tahu Sakura masih muda dan tidak jelek, itu pun opini yang ia bangun dari pendengarannya akan suara Sakura yang cukup merdu di telinganya dan terlebih lagi…aroma manis yang menguar lembut dari tubuhnya—seperti buah ceri.

Pria itu tahu kemampuan matanya untuk bekerja sebagaimana mestinya sudah menurun beberapa waktu terakhir. Matanya sudah tak sejelas dulu dan semakin memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak pernah lagi ia dapat melihat indahnya warna sejelas beberapa tahun silam dan semua bentuk yang seharusnya dapat ia saksikan dengan sebagaimana aslinya, lebih merupakan bayang-bayang yang tak jelas.

Ini adalah bayaran atas kekuatan yang susah payah ia dapatkan. Kutukan bagi siapapun yang menggunakan kekuatan sharingan. Ia terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan doujutsu sharingan dan inilah yang sekarang menimpa dirinya. Ia akan segera kehilangan penglihatannya.

Ia akan buta.

Itachi merasakan sesak di dadanya lagi. Menjadi buta sudah merupakan mimpi buruk baginya, ditambah lagi kondisi kesehatannya yang menurun sekembalinya ia dari koma yang cukup panjang. Sakura memang belum memeriksanya dengan seksama, hanya saja ia pemilik tubuhnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan kunoichi itu pun ia tahu ia tidak sehat.

Memaksa dirinya memakai sharingan membuat kesehatannya kembali menurun. Betapa pun ia benci mengakui bahwa saat ini adalah saat terlemah dirinya sebagai seorang ninja, ia tak dapat lari dari kenyataan—ia rentan saat ini.

Ia lemah dan satu-satunya harapannya saat ini adalah kunoichi yang duduk di atas tatami, tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Ia tidak bisa tidak mengandalkan Sakura. Betapa pun terpaksanya ia.

"Apa moodmu selalu seburuk itu di pagi hari?" tanya Itachi seraya bangkit perlahan dari futon.

Sakura mendengus. Bagaimana moodnya bisa bagus, jika ada saja keanehan yang Itachi perlihatkan saat ia sedang tidur? Laki-laki itu bahkan tak tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan, yang membuatnya sekesal ini?

"Oh—selamat pagi Uchiha-san. Anda ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?"Sakura tidak berusaha menutupi sarkasme di balik suaranya yang mendayu-dayu.

Itachi melirik siluet gadis muda itu dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Sup miso, tofu dan secangkir teh hijau cukup buatku."

Alis Sakura mengerut dan bibirnya mencibir. Tak menyangka Itachi akan mengembalikan sindirannya dengan telak. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan menggumamkan kata-kata sindiran yang tak dapat didengar Itachi dengan jelas.

"Air panas untuk mandi juga akan sangat membantu," tambah Itachi.

"Kau!" Sakura membuang wajahnya dari sosok pria Uchiha itu, bangkit dari tatami, menghentakkan kakinya dengan gemas, lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan apa yang bisa ia siapkan untuk Itachi.

"Jangan menyuruhku seenaknya. Aku bukan istrimu!" pekik Sakura dari dapur.

Pria berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Secuil senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang pucat. Istri? Kata yang asing bagi dirinya. Membayangkan memiliki seorang istri sedikitpun tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Tak pernah sekali pun.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat-erat, mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan sebal yang sulit ia hindari. Ia bukan seorang gadis rumahan yang cekatan dalam urusan rumah tangga, namun bukan berarti ia nol besar untuk hal semacam itu. Ia bisa menyiapkan sarapan, meski mungkin tidak seenak yang biasa disiapkan gadis rumahan, akan tetapi kenyataan bahwa Itachi bersikap sangat santai membuat dirinya kesal.

Pria dingin itu tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, di saat ia harusnya merasa ketakutan karena ia telah melarikan kunoichi didikan hokage!

Sakura memandangi gelembung-gelembung air yang terbentuk dari air yang mendidih di dalam panci. Ia coba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang panas. Ia seharusnya bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan lebih baik. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi dan dengan memilih untuk tidak pergi saat Itachi pingsan, ia seharusnya dapat bersikap lebih tenang. Ia yakin, ia dapat melakukannya.

Gadis itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah ruangan di mana Itachi duduk di atas futon dalam diam. Wajah pucat pria itu sudah cukup bercerita. Tidak banyak, namun untuk seorang ninja medis seperti Sakura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pria itu sakit. Itu sebabnya ia membawa serta Sakura saat ia melarikan diri dari Konoha. Itu alasan utamanya. Untuk efisiensi dan bukan karena hal yang sentimentil. Uchiha Itachi melarikannya karena ia berguna. Itu saja.

Kenyataan itu yang membuat mood Sakura menjadi semakin buruk saja.

"Aku mungkin akan segera datang bulan," keluh Sakura. Ya, ia yakin itu penyebab sampingan emosinya mudah naik akhir-akhir ini.

Tak mau memperkeruh pikiran, Sakura segera membawa panci berisi air mendidih ke belakang rumah, menuangnya ke dalam sebuah ember kayu berukuran besar yang ditinggalkan sang pemilik rumah, yang sebelumnya sudah diisinya dengan air dari paluh di belakang rumah. Campuran air dingin dan air panas mendidih menjadikan air di dalam ember tersebut air suam-suam kuku yang akan membuat tubuh tak hanya bersih, tapi juga nyaman.

"Airnya sudah siap," ujar Sakura pelan.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dengan gerakan yang perlahan tapi pasti. Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya, untuk menunjukkan di mana Itachi bisa membersihkan tubuhnya. Pria berambut panjang itu agak heran karena Sakura membawanya keluar rumah, namun ia memilih untuk tak berkata apa-apa. Tak sampai dua menit, gadis itu berhenti di suatu titik.

"Kau bisa mandi di sini, Itachi."

Pandangan Itachi memang buram, namun ia dapat melihat siluet hijau semak-semak dan sesuatu yang biru di hadapannya. Udara yang semilir dan perasaan dingin yang menyentuh kulit tiap kali ia berada di tempat dengan air yang banyak.

"Di sini?" tanya Itachi. Ia tak menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Ya. Tidak ada kamar mandi di dalam rumah, tapi ada paluh kecil di belakang rumah. Tempat ini cukup terpencil. Jangan khawatir."

"Ini tempat yang terbuka."

"Kau takut ada yang mengintip?"

"Hnn—"

"Kau takut aku yang mengintipmu?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya."

"Aku sudah cukup melihat dari yang kau bisa perkirakan, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura menyeringai. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa koma Itachi dan mau tak mau jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Itachi langsung terdiam. Ia sadar kecemasannya tidak beralasan. Satu, tempat ini cukup terpencil. Dua, Sakura gadis baik-baik dan tidak akan melakukan keisengan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Tinggalkan aku."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sakura langsung meninggalkan tempat itu—memberikan ruang pribadi untuk Itachi di saat yang paling pribadi bagi seorang anak manusia.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hotel tempat Sakura dan Itachi menginap sebelumnya.**_

"Mereka menginap satu kamar?"

Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sama sekali. Kedua alisnya yang bertaut, wajahnya yang terganggu dan suaranya yang setengah memekik—ia memang kaget.

"Kau tidak bohong kan, Pak Tua?"

Pria buruk rupa pemilik hotel itu mendecih—tidak suka dibilang pembohong dan sebutan pak tua yang ditujukan Naruto pada dirinya membuatnya tersinggung.

"Semau kau sajalah!" serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, membuat gerakan setengah mengusir tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Kakashi menyentuh bahu Naruto, memintanya untuk menutup mulut dengan tatapannya. Sai menarik tangan rekannya, membuat ninja berambut pirang itu mundur dua langkah.

"_Gomene_…kami percaya akan ucapan Anda. Apakah anda ingat bagaimana cirri-ciri kedua tamu tersebut?" Kakashi melanjutkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang lebih lunak daripada Naruto.

Pria itu menyeringai—menunjukkan giginya yang tidak sempurna lagi dan membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan ingat warna rambut yang mencolok seperti itu? Merah muda. Cantik pula. Pantas saja mereka terus berduaan di kamar, tak pernah keluar untuk makan di ruang makan…"

"Tidak mung—"

Naruto hampir melompat ke depan, jika saja Sai tidak memegangi lengannya.

"Naruto." Nada Kakashi terdengar cadas.

"Pria berwajah pucat itu sungguh beruntung, Tuan. Memiliki kekasih secantik gadis itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu puas untuk mengerjainya di tempat tidur…" ia mengakhiri komentar merendahkannya itu dengan tawa yang menusuk telinga.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah dua rekannya. Menyadari wajah Naruto memerah karena menahan amarah, ia isyaratkan Sai untuk segera menarik Naruto keluar dari hotel murahan itu. Ninja berambut legam itu langsung menggamit lengan Naruto, keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya. Yang digamit sesungguhnya enggan meninggalkan hotel tersebut, namun apa boleh buat…tatapan tajam Kakashi tidak terlihat main-main.

_Copy-nin_ itu keluar dari lobi hotel tak lama setelahnya. Ia mendekati kedua rekannya yang sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah kedai ramen dan langsung saja tatapan tak puas Naruto menyambutnya.

"Sakura-chan tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan buronan seperti Uchiha Itachi, Sensei!" tukasnya dengan kesal. " Aku tak percaya omongan pria tua itu."

Kakashi tak langsung menanggapi. Ia memesan semangkuk ramen pada pelayan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Selagi mereka masih bertemu dengan kedai makanan, tak ada salahnya memesan makanan panas. Siapa yang tahu, perjalanan macam apa yang akan mereka jalani nanti? Berhari-hari di tengah hutan? Terperangkap di tengah gurun kering? Negeri dengan salju yang tebal?

"Ia mungkin berkata benar, Naruto," ungkap Sai.

"Tapi itu omong kosong!"

"Ia tidak punya alasan untuk membohongi kita, Naruto."

"Tapi Sakura dan Itachi bukan kekasih, Sensei!"

Kakashi mengangguk, " Tidak menutup kemungkinan, ia hanya mengaku begitu untuk keamanan saja, Naruto."

"Maksud Sensei?"

"Hampir semua desa ninja yang berbatasan dengan Negara Api tahu siapa itu Uchiha Itachi. Tidak mudah bagi buronan sepertinya pergi meninggalkan Negara Api, jika tidak menyamar," sahut Sai.

"Dan Sakura bukan gadis yang bodoh. Saat ia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya adalah dengan menyamar, ia pasti akan melakukannya," lanjut Kakashi.

"Maksud kalian? Itachi memaksa Sakura untuk menyamar?"

"Mungkin saja, mungkin juga tidak. Yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang tidak pas dengan perginya Sakura dari Konoha, Naruto," Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Namun kita bertiga setuju bahwa Itachi yang melarikan Sakura dari Konoha."

Sai mengangguk. " Tidak ada alasan Sakura pergi begitu saja dari Konoha, apalagi dengan kepulangan Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, ia melayangkan pandangan sebal ke arah rekannya yang merupakan mantan ninja espionase Root tersebut. Bayangan Sakura mencium punggung tangan Itachi kembali menghantui benaknya, membuatnya kembali merinding tiap kali bayangkan itu kembali.

Sudah cukup, hidup gadis itu dibayangi oleh Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang, ia malah pergi entah kemana bersama dengan Itachi.

_Apa hidup Sakura harus terus bersinggungan dengan pria-pria Uchiha?_

Pandangan Naruto terpekur pada lantai tanah kedai di pinggir jalan itu. Hatinya merasa terusik. Sangat terusik.

"Tapi kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Naruto lirih._ Kenapa pria buronan itu harus masuk ke dalam hidup Sakura? Kenapa sekarang? _

"Itachi bukan pria yang sembrono atau bodoh. Ia jenius dan selalu memperhitungkan tiap langkah yang ia buat. Ia tak mungkin menempuh resiko besar, melarikan seorang kunoichi sekaliber Sakura, jika tidak untuk hal yang sangat penting."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Sensei," sahut Sai.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai dan mendapati kedua rekan satu timnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Ya, tak salah lagi—mereka yakin bahwa Sakura tidak seperti yang disangkakan pria pemilik hotel itu. Setidaknya, tidak untuk hal yang tidak krusial.

Sang pelayan datang dengan baki berisi tiga mangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo. Uap panas yang mengepul dari ketiga mangkuk tersebut membuat awan mendung di wajah Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia mengendus mangkuk ramennya dengan penuh napsu. Dengan cepat ia ambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan dan bersiap melahap isi mangkuknya.

"Sensei…baik sekali kau mentraktir ramen porsi jumbo untuk kami!" seru Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Terdengar tawa renyah dari balik masker Kakashi. Sai langsung melirik ke arah ninja berambut perak itu. Ia merasa tawa Kakashi terdengar ganjil.

"Siapa bilang aku yang traktir? Kalau kalian tidak mau bayar sendiri-sendiri, akan kubayarkan dengan upah kalian dari misi kita sebelumnya yang masih kupegang," ujar Kakashi dengan entengnya. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan berkata dengan lantang, " Ittadakimasu!"

Naruto dan Sai langsung mendengus dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi perihal traktir. Yah, sehebat apapun Kakashi sebagai seorang ninja, tetap saja ia punya kelemahan dalam soal berbagi rejeki.

Mendadak Sai dan Naruto merindukan dikirim bersama dalam satu misi dengan Yamato-sensei.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir hutan kawasan Yugakure.**_

Pria dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir di ujung rambut panjangnya itu duduk bersila. Sikapnya khusyuk dan aliran napasnya tenang. Ia biarkan tubuhnya meresapi alam di sekitarnya dengan leluasa: udara, tumbuhan, binatang dan komponen alam lainnya, ia biarkan bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Saat ini, di tempat ini, hanya ada dirinya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, selain salah satu bagian terkecil dari komponen kehidupan yang berjalan mengikuti poros dan norma yang sudah ditetapkan oleh alam.

Ia biarkan dirinya—eksistensinya—membaur dengan alam.

Perlahan, ia rasakan aliran energi murni mengalir dari punggungnya. Dua titik aliran energi memasuki tubunnya dengan perlahan. Aliran murni tersebut seakan menggenangi aliran darahnya dengan kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Energi tersebut berpendar kehijauan di sekeliling tubuhnya, menyelimuti dirinya bagaikan kepompong yang melindungi keberadaannya.

Cahaya kehijauan yang dipancarkan Sakura dari kedua belah telapak tangannya menerobos setiap sel di dalam tubuh Itachi, meneliti kondisi tubuh pria itu dengan seksama. Ia berusaha mencari tahu penyakit apa yang diderita ini dengan menyeluruh. Uchiha Itachi bukanlah ninja kacangan, yang akan kehilangan determinasinya hanya karena sakit flu atau diare. Ia telah terluka sangat parah karena pertarungan yang sampai saat ini Sakura belum tahu siapa lawannya. Akan tetapi, siapapun lawan Itachi, jika ia mampu membuat keturunan klan Uchiha itu terbaring koma selama hampir dua bulan di tempat tidur, ia bukan orang sembarangan. Luka Itachi pun bukan luka sembarangan.

Chakra murni Sakura sampai pada bagian dada kakak kandung Sasuke itu. Ia memusatkan konsentrasinya lebih pada bagian itu, mengingat dadanya adalah salah satu organ tubuh yang terluka cukup parah saat ia koma. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. Chakra murni yang seharusnya hangat, terasa dingin dan menusuk di kedua belah tangannya. Sakura yakin, ada yang salah di sana.

Gadis berusia awal 20-an itu memutuskan untuk kembali menjelajah tubuh Itachi, mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi. Setelah sekian lama memeriksa tubuh pria itu dan tidak menemukan keganjilan lainnya, Sakura mengalirkan chakranya ke wajah Itachi.

"Kami-sama…"

Sakura terkesiap saat telapak tangan kanannya melayang di atas kedua mata Itachi yang terpejam. Ia merinding. Ia tak mengira ini yang akan ia temukan, meski ia sudah berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Tapi ini…

Tidak, ia tidak pernah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada diri seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi, lebih tepatnya.

Kedua tangannya berhenti memancarkan cahaya kehijauan. Setelah lebih dari setengah jam memaksa dirinya untuk mengeluarkan chakra murni, ia akhirnya kelelahan dan tak bisa memaksa dirinya lebih jauh lagi, atau ia pun akan kesulitan sendiri. Sakura yang duduk bersila di belakang pria penculiknya itu, bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Dihirupnya udara segar dengan hidungnya dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan dengan perlahan melalui hidungnya.

Tak lagi merasakan kehangatan, Itachi membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam.

"Itachi, sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?" sekali lagi gadis berambut unik itu bertanya.

Kali ini pria itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, akan tetapi ia tetap tidak membuka mulut.

Sakura beringsut mendekati Itachi, duduk di sebelah pria itu. Pria itu boleh jadi pria terdingin dan terdatar di dunia, akan tetapi mata tidak pernah berbohong. Ia tahu itu berdasarkan pengalamannya sebagai seorang wanita. Oleh sebab itu, ia harus menatap langsung ke mata Itachi untuk mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru ia ajukan.

"Uchiha Itachi, kau tidak membawaku lari sejauh ini hanya untuk menemanimu minum teh, bukan? Kau butuh aku untuk membantumu," bujuk Sakura setengah memaksa.

Itachi menoleh ke sisi di mana Sakura berada. Wajah gadis itu berada cukup dekat dengannya, meski belum memasuki wilayah intimnya. Wajah Sakura yang biasanya terlihat sangat buram, menjadi lebih jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam interaksi mereka, ia mengetahui bahwa Sakura memiliki sepasang bola mata hijau yang besar.

Jantung Itachi, entah kenapa, bertalu-talu lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu, kalau kau tidak jujur. Jika demikian, lebih baik kau biarkan aku pergi dari sini dan kembali kepada kehidupanku yang telah kau obrak-abrik," Sakura menatap Itachi dengan intens, seraya bersyukur di dalam hatinya bahwa Itachi tidak mengaktifkan sharingannya. Ia tidak akan berani menatap mata pria itu jika ia harus terperangkap dalam genjutsu yang mematikan.

Bola mata hijau nan indah, hidung yang meskipun kecil namun lancip, kulit kekuningan dan bibir yang merekah adalah hal-hal yang baru sekarang Itachi sadari saat ia berada sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Ia baru tahu semua itu dan semuanya tidak akan terpapar, jikalau Sakura tidak berada sedekat ini dengannya.

Kapan terakhir kali seorang wanita berada sedekat ini dengannya, tanpa napsu membunuh yang pekat? Ia rasa sudah lebih dari empat belas tahun sejak malam di mana ia membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hanya ibunya, wanita yang pernah berada di dekatnya tanpa rasa takut dan kebencian.

Mungkin juga wanita di sebelahnya sekarang. Wanita yang saat ini sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan menunggu.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Itachi…"

_Cium aku sekarang, Itachi._

_Cium aku saat kita sudah sedekat ini._

_Tunggu apa lagi? Cium aku._

Sakura terkesiap dan lagi-lagi merinding. Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Apa yang baru saja ia dengar di dalam hatinya? Apakah barusan hatinya yang mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu? Hal-hal yang mustahil seperti…cium?

Gadis itu bergidik dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia seakan mengumpat pada hati nuraninya sendiri, yang baru saja membisikkan hal-hal gila. Hal-hal yang timbul dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Ditepisnya perasaan aneh tersebut dan alih-alih berkata dengan nada tegas. " Kalau kau tidak mau bekerja sama, sekarang juga aku akan per—"

"Cukup lama," potong Itachi.

"Heh?"

"Sudah cukup lama ini terjadi."

"Maksudmu…matamu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga."

Sakura bergegas berdiri dari tatami dan mengambil segelas air di dapur. Ia haus dan dengan cepat meminum tandas isi gelasnya. Diliriknya Itachi sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mengambilkan gelas lain dan mengisinya dengan air untuk Itachi.

Itachi menerima gelas yang disodorkan kunoichi Konoha itu dan menyeruput isi gelasnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa—seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha untuk tak menyinggung Itachi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulihat dari pemeriksaan tadi, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang kaurasakan? Apa yang kau lihat…apa yang kau tak lihat?"

Itachi mendengus. Jujur ia tak ingin dikasihani oleh siapa pun di dunia ini, seburuk apapun keadaannya. Akan tetapi, saat ini di hadapan Sakura, ia tak berdaya untuk tidak menerima bantuannya. Ia sudah cukup banyak mendengar tentang kemampuan Haruno Sakura sebagai anak didik Tsunade. Juga tentang persahabatan antara gadis itu dengan Sasuke.

"Semuanya kabur, Kunoichi. Buram. Bentuk dan warna. Semuanya mulai gelap. Terkadang rasanya panas membara dan sangat menyakitkan."

Sakura mendesah. Ia sudah menduga, namun tak mengira akan mendengar yang seperti ini. Ia kembali duduk di atas tatami, kali ini berhadapan dengan kakak kandung Sasuke itu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kulihat, Itachi? Sejujurnya?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi baik. Matamu dan juga paru-parumu. Itu bagian yang terparah."

"Jelaskan."

"Matamu…bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. " Matamu tidak dalam kondisi baik. Lebih dari 60% pembuluh darah di sekitar matamu…pecah," suara serak Sakura bergetar. Penuh dengan emosi.

Itachi terdiam. Pandangannya teralih ke tatami.

"Banyak sel matamu yang mengalami kerusakan. Semacam pembusukan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, namun jujur…ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal yang seperti ini dan itu cukup membuatku kaget."

"Sharingan."

"Apa?"

"Ini karena sharingan."

"Rusaknya matamu karena sharingan?"

"Ya. Penggunaan sharinganyang berlebihan akan membuat pemiliknya mengalami kerusakan pada mata. Itu harga yang harus dibayar atas kekuatan yang diberikan sharingan. Mangekyo sharingan."

"Maksudmu…kau tahu hal seperti bisa terjadi padamu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk apa kau tetap menggunakan sharinganmu, Itachi? Untuk apa?" suara Sakura terdengar seperti pekikan.

"Jika kau diberi pilihan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai ninja, meski kau tahu kau mungkin akan mati dalam sebuah misi, apakah kau akan meninggalkan kehidupan ninjamu dan hidup damai sebagai rakyat biasa?" tanya balik Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah. Menjadi ninja adalah impianku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu jawabanku."

Sakura tahu, Itachi telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, meski resiko yang harus ia terima sebanding dengan kekuatan yang lebih ia miliki. Mungkin lebih. Ia tak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan keputusan Itachi yang tetap menggunakan kekuatan sharingan, karena ia tahu ia sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya di kemudian hari. Menjadi seorang ninja membutuhkan kekuatan yang absolut, karena tanpa kekuatan ia tak lebih hanya sebuah rangka tanpa jiwa. Pilihan hidup sebagai seorang ninja membuat seseorang mendewakan kekuatan, karena dengan kekuatan itulah ia akan bertahan. Ia akan hidup lebih lama. Jika ia berada dalam posisi pria itu, ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lalu?"

Sakura tersentak dan pikirannya kembali terfokus pada pria di hadapannya. Itachi seakan menunggu penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

"Kau—bisa mengalami kebutaan."

"Hnn."

"Itu kemungkinan terburuk."

"Bisakah kau menyembuhkanku?"

"Apa?"

"Mataku."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Ia tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, karena jujur ia belum pernah menangani masalah yang berhubungan dengan mata sebelumnya. Jika ia berupaya untuk menangani mata Itachi, ini bisa jadi kali pertama ia melakukan pengobatan untuk mata. Ini bagaikan eksperimen baginya. Percobaan.

"Jujur…aku tak tahu," Sakura memutuskan tidak mau memberi harapan muluk-muluk pada pria berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah mengobati gangguan mata sebelumnya."

"Tapi kau ninja medis…"

"Bukan berarti aku bisa mengobati sega…"

"…anak didik Godaime. Salah satu dari tiga sannin legendaris."

"Itu benar, aku satu-satunya…"

"Tapi sayangnya tidak mewarisi kehebatan Godaime," tukas Itachi, tetap dengan nada datar.

"Kau!"

Sakura menatap dengan sengit. Emosinya naik dengan cepat dan harga dirinya sedikit terusik. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk Itachi, pria dingin itu malah berkata seperti itu? Rasanya ia menyesal membawa pria ini ke tempat perlindungan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja pria sombong ini tergeletak pingsan di tengah hutan untuk mengisi perut lapar serigala. Atau mungkin untuk m emuaskan napsu bejat para begundal yang sebelumnya mengisyaratkan ingin mencicipi Itachi? Ah tidak. Seharusnya ia bekap saja wajah pria ini saat ia terbaring koma. Tsunade pasti murka, tapi paling tidak ia hanya akan dihukum selama beberapa waktu, menjadi tahanan rumah atau tahanan kota, setelah itu ia akan kembali bebas untuk hidup dengan nyaman di antara dinding-dinding Konoha yang sangat ia cintai.

Uchiha Itachi memandangnya dengan muka pucat. Matanya yang kelam menatap nanar. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari pandangannya. Mata Itachi kurang lebih sama dengan mata Sasuke, karena mereka berdua dilahirkan dari rahim wanita yang sama. Warna mata mereka berdua memang berbeda—Sasuke kebiruan dan Itachi keabu-abuan—hanya saja keduanya menyorotkan yang sama. Kekosongan di dalam hati mereka.

Tidak—Sakura menepis pikirannya yang kembali melayang ke sana-sini tiap kali ia membandingkan kedua kakak beradik itu. Ia merasa ia harus berhenti melakukan perbandingan-perbandingan konyol ini. Betapa pun darah mereka berdua adalah darah yang diwariskan oleh orang tua yang sama, tetap saja mereka individu yang berbeda. Wajah boleh mirip, akan tetapi sifat mereka belum tentu sama.

Itachi tetap saja membunuh seluruh anggota klannya. Juga kedua orang tuanya.

Hanya saja di mata seorang ninja medis seperti dirinya, Itachi hanya berarti satu hal. Pasien. Sesuai peran yang sudah ia pilih tetapkan untuk dirinya bertahun-tahun, tugas utamanya adalah menolong pasien—itu artinya menolong Itachi. Apalagi pria ini dengan jujur mengharapkan pertolongannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mewarisi ilmu Godaime, Itachi…" Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, "…hanya saja aku tak bisa menjamin kesembuhan matamu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan kasus seperti ini. Upaya menyembuhkanmu akan menjadi proyek percobaan bagiku. Oleh sebab itu, akan ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi: berhasil atau gagal. Berhasil artinya kau akan mendapatkan kembali penglihatanmu dengan lebih baik. Gagal artinya…kau akan mengalami situasi yang bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau hadapi saat ini," panjang lebar gadis itu menjelaskan.

Itachi tak berkedip menatap gadis di hadapannya. Berhasil atau gagal, tak banyak yang bisa Sakura janjikan. Memang hanya kesempatan ini yang ia punya. Ia harus dapat bertahan hidup...sebentar saja.

Wajah tampan Sasuke terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya mungkin sudah kabur, tapi ia bagaikan dapat melihat sosok Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia bagaikan seorang Uchiha Itachi di umurnya yang ketiga belas, yang sedang menatap rindu pada adiknya, Sasuke.

"Aku siap, Kunoichi."

"Apapun resikonya?"

"Ya."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia mengakui bahwa Itachi memang seorang ninja pemberani. Perjalanan hidupnya yang keras dan penuh dengan noda darah telah membuatnya menjadi pria yang pemberani. Tidak, ia rasa Itachi mungkin sudah memiliki sifat berani jauh sebelum ia menjadi seorang remaja yang dengan kejam membantai klannya.

Akan tetapi, mengapa semakin lama ia bersama dengan Itachi, ia seakan semakin lupa bahwa Itachi adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Ia semakin kehilangan perasaan takut yang kerap menderanya saat ia mendengar cerita teman-teman seakademinya tentang kakak Sasuke itu. Di matanya sekarang, Itachi hanyalah seorang Itachi—seorang pria yang sedang sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongannya, sekecil apapun itu.

"Ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mata pria di hadapannya memicing sesaat, seakan bertanya apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"Kau harus ikuti semua perkataanku, karena hasil dari pengobatan ini semua tergantung pada kerja sama kita berdua."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus mau membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga, karena jujur…aku tidak begitu pandai memasak dan aku sudah mulai kehilangan ide untuk memasak sesuatu."

Itachi hampir tersenyum tipis, namun yang tampak di mata Sakura adalah hidungnya yang mengembang sekian detik. Sakura anggap itu jawaban setuju dari Itachi.

"Satu lagi. Berhenti menyebut namaku Kunoichi. Aku punya nama dan aku ingin dipanggil sesuai namaku."

"Yaitu?"

"Haruno Sakura, itu namaku. Tidak ada lagi panggilan Kunoichi mulai detik ini."

Itachi mengangguk lagi. Nama gadis di hadapannya itu memiliki arti yang indah, pantas jika ia kesal disebut dengan panggilan Kunoichi.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Itachi. Senyum tulus berkembang di wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Itachi hanya memandangi tangan kurus yang terulur di hadapannya itu. Pandangannya yang mengabur tahu bahwa tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menyalaminya, tanda telah disepakatinya perjanjian di antara mereka. Hanya saja…

"Aku lelah. Bisa kau biarkan aku istirahat sebentar?"

Senyum di wajah gadis itu sirna seketika. Ia mendelik dan langsung menarik tangannya dengan perasaan lagi-lagi kesal. Ingin sekali ia gigit leher pria di hadapannya itu, membuat topeng es yang ia pasang di wajahnya itu pecah seketika. Dan kalau topeng es itu tidak juga pecah, ia akan gerogoti sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya bisa retak dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

_Ia hampir buta, Sakura! Hampir buta!_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meluruh. Ya, mungkin Itachi hanya tidak melihat tangannya yang sudah terulur saja. Ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikannya, Sakura membatin. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangkit dari _tatami_ dan dengan segera membukakan _futon_ di sisi Itachi.

"Aku siapkan makan malam dulu," kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi ke bagian belakang rumah.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan di atas futon. Ia tidak lelah, hanya saja ia butuh waktu sendiri. Ia ingin merenungkan berbagai hal. Sasuke, Akatsuki, masa lalunya, pembantaian yang ia lakukan dan perasaan nyaman aneh yang ia rasakan tiap kali kunoichi berambut merah muda itu berada di sisinya.

Setelah sekian lama selalu hidup dalam rencana yang disusun dengan matang, ia sekarang terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak ia rencanakan…dengan seorang wanita. Tidak, itu kurang tepat. Tepatnya, dengan seorang wanita yang mencintai adiknya.

Perasaan nyaman ini tidak ia rencanakan.

Tidak pernah.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _Aih, berapa lama saya tidak update cerita ini? Sekian bulan. Truly sorry, bukannya saya tidak mau update, karena saya sangat menikmati cerita ini, really, hanya saja pekerjaan membuat tangan dan otak saya rasanya terikat erat-erat hehehehehe…_

_Terima kasih untuk kamu semua yang tetap setia menunggu cerita ini, setia mereview dan menempatkan cerita ini di Favorite List atau Story Alert. Kalian semua penyemangat dan inspirasi saya…really…_


	16. Chapter 16

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine, of course with too much imagination from all over me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Di pinggir sebuah hutan di kawasan Yugakure.**_

Sepasang anak manusia itu duduk berhadapan dengan kedua kaki bersila. Yang pria menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sementara yang wanita menempatkan dua buah telapak tangannya di atas kedua mata pria berambut panjang itu. Cahaya hijau berpendar lemah di atas kedua mata pria tersebut, perlahan memasuki kedua matanya bagaikan kabut tipis yang menelusup ke dalam rongga matanya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Sakura memusatkan perhatian dan chakra murninya pada sepasang mata milik pria Uchiha tersebut, sementara Itachi meresapi rasa hangat yang menyelubungi kedua matanya. Proses penyembuhan yang telah mereka sepakati telah dimulai dan seperti yang Sakura sudah jelaskan sebelumnya, ia tak bisa menjamin bahwa ia dapat menyembuhkan mata Itachi. Hanya satu yang bisa ia janjikan—ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk menyembuhkan kakak Sasuke itu.

Mendadak tangan Sakura terkulai jatuh menerpa udara kosong di sisi tubuhnya. Perubahan tekanan udara tersebut langsung disadari oleh pria di hadapannya. Spontan ia membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Napasnya terdengar memburu, seakan berebut keluar masuk rongga hidungnya. Ia tertunduk menekuri tatami. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa, Haruno?" Kali ini ada sedikit penekanan dalam nada Itachi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tetap tertunduk. " Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku terlalu lama mengeluarkan chakra murniku. Aku kehabisan chakra murni."

Itachi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Bayang-bayang sosok gadis kurus dengan rambut merah muda itu terlihat buram di matanya, akan tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu berkata yang sebenarnya. Setelah hampir dua jam mengalirkan chakra murni tanpa henti, siapa pun akan sangat kelelahan. Orang lain mungkin tak akan sanggup melakukan hal semacam itu. Gadis ini mampu melakukannya, karena ia punya pengendalian chakra yang hebat. _Jutsu_-nya istimewa.

"Beristirahatlah," ucap pria itu datar.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari kakak Sasuke itu sedang memandanginya dengan kedua bola matanya yang kelabu. Gadis itu terkesiap, merasa saat ini Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan intens. Hal yang mungkin tak akan dilakukan pemuda itu dalam kehidupan nyata. Terlepas dari kerutan di bawah mata Itachi, wajah mereka berdua memang mirip.

Ia harus akui, Itachi tak kalah tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengibaskan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Itachi tidak tampan! Dingin, kejam dan tak berperasaan, ya! Tampan, tidak!

"Tidak. Aku bisa lanjutkan terapi ini, chakraku…"

"Istirahatlah. Kau tidak berguna kalau kau sakit," potong Itachi.

Sakura langsung mendelik, tersinggung dengan kata _tak berguna_ yang terlontar dari mulut tipis Itachi. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Itachi selain dingin, kejam, tak berperasaan, juga berlidah tajam. Tak heran ia menjadi pribadi yang seperti dirinya sekarang ini. Pasti jumlah temannya dapat dihitung dengan jari tangan.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan ketersinggungannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berargumentasi dengan pria dingin itu. Seandainya pun ia mau memperpanjangnya, ia tahu ia yang akan kalah bersilat lidah dengan Itachi. Entah kenapa keturunan Uchiha memiliki kepandaian lebih di otak mereka.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tatami—tak peduli bahwa Itachi masih duduk bersila tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia gelungkan tubuhnya ke samping dan tak sampai lima menit kemudian, gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ya, ia memang lelah bukan main.

Itachi melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kunoichi Konoha itu dengan tatapannya yang buram. Sakura bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menggelar _futon, _padahal angin malam sudah mulai bertiup melewati jendela yang belum ditutup. Dengan perlahan Itachi bangkit dari tatami, bergegas menutup jendela. Setelah itu ia berjalan tanpa suara ke dapur dan tidak menemukan apa pun untuk dimakan. Pria itu melirik ke arah gadis yang terbaring di atas tatami dan tanpa ia sadari, ujung bibirnya membentuk sudut yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai senyum, meski amat sangat tidak kentara. Sakura bahkan tidak mempersiapkan makan malam, karena perhatiannya ia pusatkan pada terapi penyembuhan mata Itachi.

Itachi menyingsingkan lengan _yukata_nya. Ada jamur shitake, dua bonggol sawi putih, tiga buah wortel dan beberapa siung bawah putih dan merah ia temukan di meja dapur. Tanpa membuang waktu, jemarinya yang panjang dengan terampil memotong-motong semua sayuran tersebut dan pria Uchiha itu memulai proses kreativitas yang disebut dengan memasak.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak dari lelapnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat tidur dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Gadis itu langsung duduk di atas _tatami_, merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan rasanya seluruh sendi di tubuhnya seperti habis melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh—linu. Ia kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan di mana ia sekarang, dan saat ia menyadari ia tengah berada di dalam gubuk di tepi hutan di daerah Yugakure, ia merasa sangat lega.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Sakura malah merasa aneh dengan perasaan lega yang baru saja ia rasakan. Berada di sebuah hutan dengan seorang pembunuh kejam yang tersohor seharusnya bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat membuat perasaan lega. Ia seharusnya merasa takut atau kesal. Ia seharusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini, dan bukannya lega karena ia masih berada di sini!

Tiba-tiba tercium bau harum dari arah dapur. Sakura menoleh ke arah dapur dan mengendus bahwa bau harum yang mengundang seleranya itu adalah bau masakan.

Sesosok kepala menyembul dari balik dinding dapur. Sakura lagi-lagi terkesiap. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin...seperti biasa.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Lapar?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk. Perutnya tak bisa berbohong.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah dengan panci berukuran sedang di tangannya, meletakkan panci tersebut di atas meja rendah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, berjalan ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan beberapa buah mangkuk.

Sakura beringsut ke samping meja rendah tersebut, melihat ke dalam panci dan mendapati uap panas mengepul di udara kamar dengan aroma yang menggoda.

"Kau… masak?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut yang tidak ia sembunyikan.

Itachi mengangguk. Salah satu mangkuk yang ia bawa berisi nasi yang dibentuk lonjong dengan diikat dengan sayuran kehijauan—sushi. Itachi memasak sup dan sushi!

Dengan gerakan yang tidak kaku, pria berambut hitam itu menyendokkan sup ke dalam mangkuk, menyorongkan mangkuk ke meja di hadapan Sakura dan menyodorkan sendok.

Sakura termenung sesaat, merasa canggung akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Ingat, Itachi adalah pembunuh yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh anggota klannya. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu dapat duduk berseberangan dengannya, memasakkan makanan seperti yang ia lihat saat ini?

Aneh.

"Kalau kau tidak segera makan, supnya akan dingin," ujar suara khas Itachi dengan dingin.

Sakura menyendokkan kuah sup di mangkuknya. Ada wortel, sawi putih dan jamur terlihat berenang di dalam kuah sup itu. Lidahnya mencicipi rasa kuah yang membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Enak. Rasanya enak sekali, Itachi."

Kata-kata itu keluar jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam. Kalau ia mau lebih jujur lagi, ia bahkan mungkin akan mengakui bahwa ia sendiri tak pernah memasak sup dengan rasa seenak ini. Akan tetapi, ia tak akan mengatakan itu pada pria dingin di hadapannya—Itachi sudah cukup sombong dengan gayanya yang dingin itu.

"Aku tidak mengira kau bisa masak," kata Sakura di sela-sela santapnya.

Itachi melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada sushi dan supnya. " Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri. _Oka-san_ mengajariku memasak agar aku tidak tergantung dengan makanan instan."

"Ibumu pasti pintar memasak," sahut Sakura.

Mata Itachi yang keabu-abuan terlihat lebih kelam untuk sepersekian detik. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok wanita separuh baya yang terlihat bijak. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai, terlihat mirip sekali dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Maafkan aku, Oka-san. Aku banyak berdosa…_

"Ya, masakannya yang terbaik," ungkap Itachi pendek. Ia mencoba menepis bayangan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu dari benaknya, namun tidaklah mudah untuk melakukannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pandangan nanar Itachi terlihat menyesakkan. Apakah karena ia memuji ibunya? Sungguh Sakura tidak bermaksud menyinggung pria itu. Ia tulus saat mengatakan bahwa ibu Itachi pasti pintar masak, tidak ada maksud apapun di balik perkataannya. Oke, ia akui—ia lupa bahwa Itachi sudah membunuh ibunya, akan tetapi itu tidak berarti ia akan tersinggung karena sudah membawa almarhumah ibunya ke dalam percakapan makan malam mereka, bukan?

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyeruput kuah sup dari mangkuknya langsung dan mengecap lidahnya dengan puas. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat.

"Lezaaat!" seru Sakura. Ia menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk tidak makan langsung dari mangkuk seperti itu?" tanya Itachi dengan telak.

Seringai di bibir gadis itu langsung sirna, berganti dengan kerutan kekesalan di dahinya yang mulus. Jika ia harus mensejajarkan semua laki-laki cadas yang pernah ia temui ke dalam jajaran pria-pria berlidah setajam silet, maka Itachi akan ia tempatkan ke nomor pertama dalam daftar itu!

"Kau…apa bisa bicara lebih manis?" tunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Itachi.

"Hnn…"

"Aku sengaja minum kuah dari mangkuk karena sup buatanmu memang enak.."

"Hnn-…"

"Lagipula…" Suara Sakura terdengar serak, " …memang tidak ada yang melarangku melakukan hal seperti itu. Tidak ada ibu seperti ibumu."

Ada nada getir yang tersamar di balik suara Sakura dan Itachi dapat menangkapnya dengan telinganya yang tajam. Gadis itu tertunduk, menekuni isi mangkuknya yang hampir tandas, tidak sadar bahwa pria yang telah melarikannya dari desa kelahirannya itu sedang mempelajari dirinya—sedang mencoba menerka jalan pikirannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura yang memang belum pulih dari rasa lelahnya, menghabiskan isi mangkuknya dengan cepat. Ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih atas makan malam yang lezat pada Itachi, mengangkat mangkuk dan perkakas yang kotor lainnya ke dapur, lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyiapkan futon. Akan tetapi saat ia kembali ke ruangan itu, ia melihat dua buah _futon_ sudah tergelar di atas _tatami_.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura membaringkan tubuh rampingnya di atas _futon_. Gadis itu bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam pada pria yang sudah melarikannya dari Konoha itu. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Itachi masih duduk di sebelah meja rendah. Tatapannya melayang ke arah luar jendela, sebagaimana pikirannya juga melayang tak tentu arah. Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Berdasarkan cerita Sakura, adiknya itulah yang membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Samar-samar ia masih ingat, bagaimana Sasuke mendadak hadir di tengah pertempuran antara dirinya, Pein, Konan dan Zetsu. Adiknya itu merangsek ke tengah pertempuran, menghujani rekan-rekan Akatsukinya itu dengan _jutsu_ andalannya dan berhasil melarikan dirinya yang sudah terluka parah. Sasuke menyelamatkannya—adik yang begitu membencinya menyelamatkannya.

Tapi kenapa?

" …_memang tidak ada yang melarangku melakukan hal seperti itu."_

Kenapa Sasuke menyelamatkannya, padahal selama ini ia menginginkan pembalasan dendam terhadap dirinya? Dan mengapa Sasuke membawanya kembali ke Konoha—desa di mana kepalanya dihargai sangat tinggi?

"…_tidak ada ibu seperti ibumu."_

Itachi mendengus. Suara serak Sakura yang mengandung emosi tersembunyi berulang kali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya—mengganggunya! Kenapa pula perkataan tak penting gadis itu harus terus terdengar dalam angannya, sebagaimana ia sedang memikirkan kondisi Sasuke saat ini? Ia tak seharusnya peduli apa makna perkataan gadis itu, kan?

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana ibu gadis itu—tidak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia hanya menegur gadis itu karena cara makan gadis itu terlihat kurang sopan untuk ukuran gadis muda semacam Haruno Sakura, itu saja. Alasan apapun yang membuat gadis itu terlihat mudah cepat emosi dan mungkin kurang tahu aturan, ia tidak ingin peduli!

Tapi… jika ia memang benar-benar tak peduli, lalu mengapa perasaannya sangat terusik mendengar nada tertekan di balik suara Sakura? Sangat terusik sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana tatapan kedua bola mata hijau gadis itu saat ia mengatakan _tidak ada ibu seperti ibumu_?

Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, pikir Itachi. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu karena kondisi kesehatannya yang cukup serius. Selain itu, gadis itu memiliki nilai tawar yang baik jika posisinya dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Siapapun tahu, seorang ninja didikan Hokage tidak mungkin disia-siakan begitu saja oleh gurunya.

Wajahnya mengeras. Terlalu banyak hal memenuhi benaknya, membuatnya merasa tertekan. Ia tahu waktunya tidak banyak. Pelariannya memang tak berujung, namun bukan tanpa tujuan. Ia memiliki satu tujuan yang penting—sangat penting untuknya.

Sekilas ia melirik punggung gadis teman seperjalanannya itu. Napas gadis itu naik turun dengan teratur. Suara napasnya yang terdengar sayup-sayup juga mengindikasikan hal yang serupa. Pria bermata abu-abu itu mendadak merasa iri pada Sakura. Ia iri gadis itu dapat tidur dengan damainya dalam situasi seperti sekarang, yang mana sulit sekali ia dapatkan saat ini. Tidak, ia salah. Bukan hanya sekarang saja ia mengalami kesulitan tidur—ia sudah mengalaminya selama bertahun-tahun selama hidupnya. Sejak malam pembantaian itu, tidur adalah suatu kemewahan baginya. Ia tak mungkin tidur dengan damai, jika semua wajah-wajah orang yang mati di tangannya masih terus menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa, tertidur panjang saat koma mungkin hal yang baik untuknya.

Perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sakura, Itachi mulai merasa malam-malam panjang yang mungkin akan lebih melelahkan menunggunya. Ia harus bertahan…ya, itu saja yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok bertubuh jangkung dengan kulitnya yang biru itu tercenung sesaat. Ia tidak terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu hal yang bermain di pikirannya, hanya saja matanya yang menyorotkan kegundahan menyiratkannya dengan tersamar.

Berapa lama waktu yang ia punya untuk menahan rekannya yang bermuka dua itu?

Sampai kapan Zetsu mau mendengarkan pendapatnya, untuk tidak menyerang Itachi dan kunoichi Konoha itu di sini, di dalam hutan ini—tempat di mana tidak ada satu bantuan pun akan didapat dari kedua ninja pelarian itu?

Kisame mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bergidik._ Ya, Samehada juga merasakannya._ Samehada dapat merasakan, mendeteksi, membaui dan bahkan melahap chakra bagaikan seekor anjing pelacak terbaik di dunia. Samehada tahu, Uchiha Itachi tidak sedang dalam performa terbaiknya. Pria itu terluka dan tidak banyak memiliki banyak chakra. Meski tidak akan terlalu mudah, ia dan Zetsu masih dapat mengatasinya. Kunoichi itu juga pastinya bukan gadis sembarangan—karena Itachi tidak mungkin membawa sembarang gadis untuk menyertainya dalam suatu pelarian—akan tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menyingkirkannya. Mereka toh Akatsuki.

Hanya saja…

Itachi adalah rekannya. Teman seperjalannya. Pria muda yang ia kagumi. _Dan ia jarang mengagumi orang lain._

Itu sebabnya ia merasa berat hati melakukan misi dari Pemimpin Akatsuki kali ini. Ia akui, ia memang pembunuh yang hebat dan ninja yang sangat disegani, akan tetapi ia tak mau membunuh seseorang yang ia kagumi. Uchiha Itachi adalah satu dari sedikit ninja yang ia kagumi.

"Kalau kita sergap mereka sekarang, kita bisa menangkap Itachi dengan mudah," suara Zetsu putih terdengar percaya diri.

Kisame tak langsung menjawab. Zetsu benar—menangkap Itachi hidup-hidup dan membawanya kembali kepada Pein, membiarkan pimpinan Akatsuki itu menyiksanya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang sudah ia bocorkan tentang Akatsuki—adalah misi mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi ia tegaskan dalam hatinya, ia tak bisa dengan mudah melakukan itu pada pria yang sudah pernah beberapa kali menolongnya, seperti Uchiha Itachi. Itachi adalah partner yang baik: pendiam, tangguh dan tak pernah menyusahkan. _Well, sampai saat ini._

"Kita tunggu dulu saja, Zetsu," kata pria jangkung itu pada akhirnya.

Zetsu menengok ke arahnya dengan heran. Yang bicara berikutnya adalah suara Zetsu hitam yang terdengar lebih dewasa dan sopan.

"Kita sudah menunggu cukup lama, Kisame-san. Leader-_sama_ menunggu cukup lama."

"Leader pasti paham. Yang kita kejar ini adalah Uchiha Itachi, bukan ninja sembarangan. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Satu langkah salah dan nyawa kita taruhannya," ujar Kisame.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut," ejek suara Zetsu yang berikutnya. Kisame sudah mulai dapat membedakan kedua Zetsu tersebut. Ia tak ambil pusing jika yang bicara Zetsu yang ini.

"Gegabah bukan berarti takut," jawabnya dengan nada santai, " …aku hanya tak ingin repot-repot menjelaskan pada _Leader_ kalau aku terpaksa membawamu terpotong dua bagian."

Zetsu mendengus dan membuang wajahnya ke samping. Akan tetapi kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan tersebut. Ia masih penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Itachi dan kunoichi Konoha tersebut di dalam gubuk.

Kisame seakan dapat membaca pikiran Zetsu, hanya menyeringai dan berkata dengan sembarang, " Itu susahnya jika kau dilahirkan dengan warna kulit aneh dan daun di sekeliling kepalamu, Zetsu. Kau tidak punya kesempatan dengan wanita sebanyak Uchiha Itachi."

Kali ini Zetsu mendecih, tapi ia langsung menjawab komentar Zetsu tersebut dengan telak," Benar sekali, apalagi kalau wajahmu seperti ikan purba dan kulitmu biru…kesempatanmu untuk keluar rumah bahkan lebih kecil."

Kisame langsung tertawa geli.

"Kita beri mereka waktu sampai esok hari. Jika esok hari, mereka masih berada di tempat ini, kita ringkus mereka," ujar Kisame pada akhirnya._ Jika Itachi segera sadar akan kehadiran dirinya dan Zetsu dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, ia akan memberi Uchiha itu kesempatan._

"Ingat…Leader-_sama_ bukan orang yang mau menunggu selamanya," desis Zetsu putih.

"Kau bicara seakan kau tahu segalanya tentang dirinya," balas Kisame.

"Kisame-san, kita akan menunggu seperti yang kau sarankan," Zetsu hitam menimpali dengan cepat. Ia jelas tak mau ada masalah tambahan terjadi antara dirinya dan Kisame.

Kisame hanya diam saja. Ia sibuk mereka-reka apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura duduk beralaskan rumput nan hijau di dekat paluh di belakang gubuk kecil tempatnya tinggal bersama Itachi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering ia lakukan saat ia sedang bingung atau jika ia sedang berpikir keras.

Ia kelelahan, ia merasakan itu. Beberapa hari terakhir ia sudah memakai chakra murninya lebih banyak dari yang ia biasa keluarkan. Ia memang memiliki pengendalian chakra yang hebat, ia akui itu, hanya saja ia tak bisa pungkiri—memakainya melebihi batas setiap hari sangat melelahkan. Ia juga bukan Naruto yang seakan-akan memiliki cadangan persediaan chakra tak terbatas dan membuat pemuda itu seakan dapat bertarung tanpa henti. Ia hanyalah seorang kunoichi yang mempunyai pengendalian chakra yang baik, itu saja._ Itu pun jika ada chakra yang bisa ia atur di dalam tubuhnya._

Ia harus akui, tidak mudah mengobati mata Itachi tanpa banyak membuang chakra yang ia miliki. Bukan itu saja, sekali lagi ia tekankan, ia juga tak berani menjamin bahwa terapi yang mereka lakukan akan membuat penglihatan Itachi pulih seperti sedia kala.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari lututnya. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling paluh dan tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa air di paluh tersebut begitu tenang. Dengan perlahan ia beringsut mendekati pinggiran paluh dan senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya saat ia melihat ke dalamnya. Air bersih nan kehijauan menyambutnya, membuatnya ingin menyentuh dan merasakan air tersebut. Jemari kurusnya masuk ke dalam air dan segera saja rasa sejuk yang menenangkan menjalar di jemarinya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Naruto yang sedang menciprati air ke arahnya yang berteriak dengan kesal dan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku sambil mencibir ke arah Naruto, bermain-main di pelupuk matanya. Kulit Naruto yang kecoklatan terlihat lebih memerah di bawah terik sinar matahari, sementara dirinya yang marah-marah terlihat tak kalah membara dibanding Naruto. Hanya Sasuke saja yang tetap terlihat santai seperti biasanya, meski musim panas tahun itu terasa lebih menyengat dari biasanya. Dirinya dalam versi lebih muda itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang seakan membatasi dirinya dengan dunia di sekitarnya—menatap penuh damba dan berkhayal bahwa saat ini Sasuke-lah yang sedang menciprati air dengan iseng ke arahnya, bukannya Naruto. Senyum malu-malu muncul di bibirnya yang tipis. Akan tetapi, senyuman itu langsung sirna ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya diguyur air yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, membuat rambuh hingga bajunya basah kuyup.

"_Ups…Sakura-chan, aku pikir kau akan menghindar!" seru Naruto dengan wajah setengah ketakutan._

_Sasuke mengintip dari balik buku yang sedang ia baca dan alisnya berkerut untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus—tak peduli._

_Alangkah malunya diri Sakura saat itu: basah kuyup dan tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda idamannya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak di ubun-ubun, Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan menerjang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh._

"_Naruto!"_

"Kalau mau melamun, jangan di pinggir sungai. Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu di tempat tidur, Haruno."

Mendengar suara dingin yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ia dengar di telinganya, Sakura tersentak dan mendapati Itachi berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Itachi?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku siap untuk melanjutkan terapi," ujar pria itu lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, pria Uchiha itu langsung melesat masuk kembali ke dalam gubuk sederhana itu.

Melamun? Sakura langsung mendengus. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menepuk-nepuk roknya dan lalu melangkah dengan malas. Ia masih menikmati khayalannya, ia masih menikmati kenangannya tentang Tim Tujuh. Ia merindukan kebersamaan dan keceriaan masa kecil yang pernah mereka bertiga bagi bersama.

Ia merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia merindukan apartemennya yang hangat. Ia merindukan ramen Ichiraku yang lezat. Ia merindukan teman-temannya di Rumah Sakit. Ia merindukan teman-temannya sesame ninja.

Ia merindukan Konoha.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas. Ia harus bisa menahan kerinduannya yang semakin ia rasakan mengganggu perasaannya ini. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai dengan Itachi—pengobatan matanya ini. Jika ia berhasil, pria itu mungkin akan membiarkannya kembali ke Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi duduk bersila di atas _tatami_. Ia sudah menyalakan lampu minyak karena malam yang sudah merayap naik. Sakura tidak serta merta duduk di hadapan pria itu, melainkan berjalan menuju_ futon_ yang dibiarkan tergelar tak jauh dari _tatami_.

"Berbaringlah," kata Sakura perlahan. Telunjuknya mengarah pada _futon_ yang tergelar.

Meski sesungguhnya agak heran karena biasanya mereka melakukan terapi sambil duduk, Itachi tak berkata sepatah kata pun dan langsung menuruti perintah ninja medis andalan Konoha itu. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di atas kepala Itachi. Ia memandangi pria Uchiha itu dengan seksama sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam—mengumpulkan segenap chakra di kedua belah tangannya. Chakranya terbatas, ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh. Ditatapnya pria yang tampak pasrah itu lekat-lekat.

Kelopak mata Itachi yang terpejam. Hidungnya yang mungil. Bibirnya yang tipis dan sedikit membuka. Dahi sempitnya yang tidak tertutup _hitai-ate._ Rambut sehitam malamnya yang halus. Dadanya yang meski tidak kekar, namun tetap menawarkan kenyamanan…

_Sakura, fokus! Ingat tujuan utamamu!_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengembalikan _pikiran_nya kembali pada jalurnya. Ia butuh untuk fokus saat ini. Harus.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit canggung, Sakura menyentuh kelopak mata Itachi. Jemarinya yang dingin bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit halus kelopak mata Itachi. Bulu mata Itachi yang lebat tersentuh jari tangannya tanpa sengaja, seakan menyapu permukaan kulitnya dengan halus. Spontan Sakura terkesiap—serasa ada aliran listrik halus yang mengalir di tangannya. Ia berjengit dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi seraya membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu membuat Sakura terkejut.

Itachi menengadah dan mendapati sepasang bola mata hijau membulat—menatapnya dengan dalam. Ia, yang sedang terbaring, seakan tak mampu bergerak dan menghindar dari tatapan intens gadis berambut merah muda yang bagai sedang menelusup masuk jauh ke dalam sanubarinya.

Di lain pihak, Sakura yang sebelumnya merasakan ada getaran listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, merasa seakan kaku di sekujur tubuh. Ia terpatri pada kedua bola mata abu-abu Itachi yang secara misterius, telah membiusnya.

Mata abu-abunya…

bagaikan menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dengan mata seperti itu, mampu membantai habis klannya dengan darah dingin?_

Wajahnya yang sendu…

_Bagaimana mungkin wajah sepertinya di usia yang sangat belia, mampu menghunjamkan katana ke dalam daging ayah dan ibu kandungnya?_

_Apakah ia menangis saat melakukannya? Atau ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat melakukannya? Apakah…_

Tanpa sadar jemari kurus Sakura menyentuh pipi Itachi dan membelainya dengan hati-hati. Mata Itachi membulat—terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura.

Masih tanpa sadar, Sakura berbisik," Aku selalu bertanya-tanya… bagaimana mungkin kau mampu membunuh begitu banyak manusia di usia semuda itu? Kau—tidak tampak seperti yang mereka katakan tentangmu."

Mendengarnya, hati Itachi mendadak bertalu-talu. Ditatap sedemikian rupa dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman baginya seperti ini, ditambah lagi jemari Sakura yang sekarang mendarat dengan lembut di pipinya—bagaimana ia harus bereaksi? Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tidak bertalu-talu saat ini?

Jarak antara Sakura dan dirinya terpisah tidak sampai dua jengkal!

Akan tetapi bukan Uchiha Itachi namanya, jika ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun yang ia rasakan dari dunia tempatnya berpijak.

"Dan apa yang telah kau dengar tentangku?" tanya pria itu datar.

"Kejam, berbahaya, dan jahat."

"Dan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura seakan tak sadar mengatakannya. Ia bagai terbius dan sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

"Matamu indah…dan menyimpan misteri."

Tak dinyana, Itachi langsung tersenyum. Ya, pria berwajah dingin itu tersenyum. Tidak lebar, bahkan sangat tipis. Akan tetapi, Sakura cukup jeli melihatnya.

Keduanya berpandangan dan untuk beberapa saat dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Alam mendadak hening. Sunyi senyap. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Apakah kau akan menciumku sekarang?" _

Pertanyaan tersebut tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Lebih merupakan suatu tawaran yang menggoda.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Itachi?"

"Ya. Lakukanlah."

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Itachi. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya merasakan bibir pria itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dingin Itachi terdengar lagi.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia kembali mendapati mata abu-abu pria itu menatapnya—kali ini dengan rasa heran yang tersirat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk apa kau mendekatkan wajahmu?"

"Heh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi aku bertanya, apakah kau akan memulai terapi sekarang. Setelahnya wajahmu jadi aneh."

"_Apakah kau akan memulai terapi sekarang?"_

Terdengar seperti_ "Apakah kau akan menciumku sekarang?" _

"_Ya."_

"_Kalau begitu lakukanlah."_

"_Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Itachi?"_

"_Ya. Lakukanlah."_

Sakura terkesiap.

_Gadis bodoh! Apa yang hampir kau lakukan? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kau hampir mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!_

"Kau sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu merah."

"Apa begitu?" tanya Sakura, meski sebenarnya ia dapat merasakan wajahnya panas karena malu.

"Tubuhmu panas."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tanganmu masih membelai wajahku," tukas Itachi datar.

Sakura melirik ke arah tangannya dan…tenggorokannya langsung tercekat—ibu jari dan telunjuknya sedang mengusap pipi pria itu dengan perlahan!

Gadis muda itu langsung menarik tangannya dan beringsut membelakangi Itachi sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Ia benar-benar malu.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Bayangan wajah Sakura yang perlahan mendekati wajahnya sungguh sangat menggoda untuk diputar berkali-kali di dalam benaknya. Ia bisa saja membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang sedang ia lamunkan dan khayalkan, akan tetapi ia bukan pria rendahan yang mau mengambil keuntungan dari seorang gadis yang melemah kondisinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura melakukan kebodohan yang akan ia sesali, sekecil apapun itu.

Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah…ia tak ingin menjadi pengganti Sasuke untuk gadis itu. Jika pikiran gadis itu membayangkan Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sangat ia inginkan bersama Sasuke dan saat ia membuka mata, yang Sakura temui adalah dirinya…apa yang akan gadis itu rasakan?

Merasa telah ditipu oleh mata dan perasaannya sendiri?

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Itachi bukan pria rendahan. Jika ia menginginkan seorang gadis, maka yang ia inginkan adalah hati gadis itu seutuhnya, tanpa ada baying-bayang pria lain yang menghantuinya—apalagi jika pria itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Itachi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali—berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Sakura yang cantik, yang perlahan mendekatinya.

Sakura masih merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia malu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat situasi yang tidak nyaman antara dirinya dan Itachi, di mana hal itu dapat mempengaruhi apa yang sedang ia dan Itachi kerjakan saat ini.

Ia harus berusaha membuat garis lurus yang tegas terhadap pria itu. Atau jika ia tak mampu melakukannya, ia harus mempertegas apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan pada pria itu. Harus!

Alam masih terdiam. Sunyi senyap. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Mengapa, Itachi?" bisik Sakura perlahan.

Itachi membuka matanya. Masih dalam posisinya yang berbaring, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memunggunginya.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau bawa aku pergi dari Konoha, padahal aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menusuk Itachi. Ya, mengapa ia membawa Sakura pergi dari Konoha, padahal ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadap adiknya? Omong kosong jika hanya karena ia membutuhkan seorang ninja medis. Ia dapat menemukan ninja medis di semua desa yang ia lewati, meski mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan yang sehebat Sakura.

"Ini tidak mudah buatku, Itachi. Tidak mudah," Sakura tidak menunggu jawaban dari kakak Sasuke itu, "…meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan teman-temanku dan menjadi pelarian yang bukan kehendakku, itu semua bukan hal yang mudah."

Itachi menghela napas. Ia belum mau menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya ingin mendengar gadis itu menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Dan yang paling sulit dari semuanya adalah…" suara Sakura mulai bergetar, " …wajahmu. Wajahmu yang mengingatkanku pada Sasuke, di saat aku sudah mulai berhasil melupakan dia."

Itachi bangkit perlahan dari posisinya semula dan berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang buram. Siluet _yukata_ biru Sakura dan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai kontras dengan warna pakaiannya terlihat tak jelas di matanya.

"Tapi itu bukan yang terburuk," kata Sakura lagi," …karena yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah…"

Itachi terdiam. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya.

"…aku bahkan sudah mulai lupa bagaimana wajah Sasuke…"

Pria itu tertunduk.

"…karena yang selalu terbayang di benakku adalah wajahmu, Itachi…"

Itachi tersentak dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang sejak lama ingin Sakura dengar di telinganya.

"Sakura…"

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya ini buatku, bukan Itachi? Berada di sisimu, merasakan kebencianku padamu memudar, meskipun tetap kupupuk kebencianku padamu sebagaimana Sasuke memupuk kebenciannya padamu, karena telah merenggut semua yang ia miliki. Ingin sekali membunuhmu, namun juga semakin tak mampu melakukannya."

Itachi berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu, dengan merawatnya saat ia pun tak sadarkan diri dan tanpa bantuannya, mungkin ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi dari tidur panjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang lebih dari seperempat abad itu, ia ingin merengkuh seorang gadis yang telah membuat hatinya tergetar tanpa ia sadari. Ia ingin menyentuh gadis itu dan mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin tak pernah terucap dari mulutnya yang penuh dosa itu. Ia yang begitu naif, setiap waktu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa alasan utamanya membawa serta Sakura dalam pelariannya adalah karena ia membutuhkan ninja medis untuk kesembuhannya, hanyalah alasan yang ia buat untuk melegitimasi perbuatannya itu.

Ia harusnya tahu, hari di mana ia bangkit dari komanya dan mendapati gadis itu selalu berada di sisinya, merawatnya tanpa ragu, tanpa benci dan tanpa rasa jijik, adalah hari di mana ia merasa takut ia akan bangun dan kehilangan semua kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu.

Sikap dinginnya, kata-kata cadasnya dan semua bentuk pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun untuk melindungi dirinya dari dunia dan dari apapun yang dapat merintangi rencananya, hanyalah topeng dari kepedihan dan kesedihan hidup yang harus ia tanggung seumur hidup.

Dan malam ini, di hadapan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, tembok itu mungkin akan mulai runtuh.

Sakura seakan dapat merasakan Itachi berjalan mendekatinya, maka ia berbalik. Airmata mengalir dari kedua bola mata hijaunya. Ia menderita, dan yang sangat ia inginkan adalah pria yang berada tak sampai lima langkah dari dirinya itu.

Ia tahu, pria itu penuh dosa dan dipenuhi duri dari masa lalunya, akan tetapi saat ini ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Ia hanya ingin diakui keberadaannya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Itachi…jangan mendekat," katanya parau.

"Sakura…"

"Jangan mendekat lagi. Kalau kau mendekat lagi, kita sama-sama tahu kita berdua sedang rapuh dan ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi...antara kau dan aku."

Itachi berhenti. Dadanya bergemuruh dan perasaan yang sangat asing meronta-ronta di dalam dirinya. Menghentak-hentak, ingin keluar bebas dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan asing yang hanya dapat diredakan oleh sentuhan dari gadis di hadapannya. Perasaan membutuhkan yang sangat menggerogoti jiwanya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ia sekedar pengganti Sasuke saat ini. Persetan! Jika dengan menjadi Sasuke, ia dapat merasakan perhatian gadis itu, ia rela. Ia bahkan rela jika gadis itu menyebutnya Sasuke. Ia tak peduli semua itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku, Itachi? Jawab aku…"

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan perasaan galau. Ia berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan pada Sakura, untuk menggambarkan secara jelas apa yang sesungguhnya asing bagi dirinya, namun dapat ia rasakan meski ia tak menginginkannya. Akan tetapi lidahnya seperti kelu, seakan terkunci untuk mengatakan apapun—meski hanya sepatah kata.

"Itachi, jangan buat aku seperti aku orang bodoh. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sakura menyadari wajah Itachi yang menegang—seperti sedang ada perang batin yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Mata abu-abunya berkilat karena sesuatu yang ia tak pahami. Gadis muda itu tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Itachi pun sedang kebingungan memahami apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, apa yang seharusnya ia katakan dalam situasi ini dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis di hadapannya itu, mengerti akan segalanya.

Namun Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memuntahkan semua unek-unek yang sudah ia pendam selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Ia lelah dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi, Uchiha Itachi," ujar Sakura serak.

Itachi tetap diam. Otaknya buntu. Lidahnya kelu. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Sekuat apapun berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri, ia tetap tak mampu menafsirkan perasaannya.

Dada Sakura terguncang naik turun karena isakan. Pipinya basah dan hidungnya memerah. Pertahananannya runtuh. Ia yang terlihat kuat dan tangguh, tetap saja hanya seorang wanita yang mengutamakan perasaan di atas segalanya. Sejujurnya Haruno Sakura tidak selalu mengutamakan perasaan, hanya saja jauh dari desa kelahirannya, jauh dari teman-temannya, kelelahan dan merasa sendirian, telah membuatnya lebih rapuh dari dirinya yang biasa.

Ia tak ingin merasa sendirian. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa sendirian, karena Itachi ada bersamanya. Itu sebabnya, ia harus menumpahkan semua emosinya.

"Kalian semua sama saja…" gumam Sakura di sela-sela isakannya, "…kau dan Sasuke sama saja. Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak punya perasaan."

Mata Itachi membulat. Ia terkejut.

"Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranku, meski aku selalu berada di sisinya. Ia hanya menganggapku rekan satu timnya saja. Bahkan malam itu…saat ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti Orochimaru, saat aku memohon padanya untuk membawaku, ia tak peduli. Hanya kata terima kasih yang ia ucapkan…"

Tangan Itachi terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tak suka saat mendengar Sakura memohon pada Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi.

"Kau…kau lebih buruk. Kau malah membawaku pergi dari Konoha, tapi memperlakukanku seperti ini. Jika kau tidak tahu untuk apa kau membawaku, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku di Konoha, melanjutkan hidupku yang memang sudah tidak sempurna!"

Itachi membuang pandangan ke arah jendela. Malam sudah turun dan udara malam mulai berhembus dengan dingin. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Hatinya serasa ditusuk mendengar perkataan Sakura, yang memang ada benarnya.

Hanya saja…

ia memang tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu di Konoha. Tidak mampu. Tidak mau. Ia menginginkan kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya. Meskipun karena itu gadis itu akan mengutuk dan membencinya. Kebencian yang terkadang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang hijau.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke…"

Itachi mendengus. Ia tidak suka disamakan dengan adiknya. Mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Sasuke tidak akan mampu membantai habis klan dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Itachi tidak akan sebodoh adiknya.

"Jangan pernah membandingkanku dengannya," ujar Itachi dingin.

_Jika aku adalah Sasuke, aku mungkin akan membawamu pergi di malam aku meninggalkan Konoha._

"Kenapa? Karena kau tahu aku benar?" Sakura menatap pria itu dengan nanar. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Keinginannya untuk menyentuh Itachi sudah demikian mengganggunya. Jika ia tak dapat melakukannya, ia harus membuat Itachi melepaskannya.

_Jika tak dapat menyentuhnya, maka sebaiknya tak pernah melihatnya lagi._

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Kunoichi_." Ada semburat luka di mata Itachi. Mata yang biasanya sedingin es dan penuh perhitungan itu, saat ini menyiratkan luka.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Itachi. Selain kejahatan dan kekejamanmu, yang kutahu nol besar. Oleh sebab itu, beritahu aku apa yang harus kutahu! Beri aku alasan untuk melakukan ini semua!"

_Beritahu aku, mengapa bayangan Sasuke semakin samar dan wajahmu demikian jelas? Beritahu aku, mengapa aku semakin merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu? Beritahu aku, mengapa telapak tanganku terasa gatal ingin mengetahui bagaimana halusnya helaian rambut hitammu di sela-sela jemariku? Beritahu aku, mengapa hatiku begitu tergelitik untuk menyentuh wajahmu dengan perlahan, hanya untuk tahu bagaimana reasimu? Beritahu aku, mengapa berada di dekatmu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang? Beritahu aku, mengapa aku tak lagi dapat membencimu?_

_Aku pernah menyentuhmu, Uchiha Itachi. Saat kau tertidur panjang, aku mampu melakukan semuanya dengan leluasa. Aku menyentuh wajahmu, rambutmu dan bahkan bagian tubuhmu yang lain, akan tetapi saat itu segalanya terasa berbeda dengan saat ini. _

_Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku merindukan saat-saat itu!_

Itachi mendengus. Ia menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah ia mengutarakan rahasia masa lalunya yang kelam? Haruskah ia menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menjadi menjadi salah satu pembunuh paling kejam dalam sejarah Konoha? Haruskah semua rahasia yang ia tutupi selama hidupnya, ia muntahkan pada gadis itu? Haruskah ia mengalah pada perasaannya? Ia yang adalah seorang Uchiha, klan yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan rasionalitasnya, harus mengalah pada perasaan asing yang menyelinap di dalam sanubarinya?

Ia tidak pantas.

Haruno Sakura tidak pantas.

Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan secuil pun perasaan dari gadis sebaik Sakura. Sakura tidak pantas memberikan perhatiannya pada pesakitan sepertinya. Ia terluka, hampir buta dan siapa yang tahu berapa lama lagi umur miliknya.

"Apa maumu, Kunoichi?"

Ada sembilu yang mengiris hati Sakura saat mendengar Itachi menyebut namanya Kunoichi lagi. Ia benci saat Itachi menyebutnya seperti itu. Pria itu seakan berusaha memperlebar jurang di antara mereka, yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sedalam dulu.

_Aku mau dirimu, Itachi! pekik Sakura di dalam hatinya. Bilang aku gila, bilang aku bodoh, tapi aku mau dirimu!_

"A-aku mau di—"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara pintu yang seperti didobrak, ditendang atau apalah namanya, mengagetkan mereka berdua—membuat mereka tersadar bahwa mereka tidak lagi berdua di tempat itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura langsung melompat ke samping Itachi, menghunus kunainya di depan dada dan memandang ke arah pintu dengan tatapan waspada. Itachi langsung tahu siapa yang telah menjadi tamu tak diundang di kediaman mereka tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk karena telah sangat ceroboh, tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah diintai.

Akan tetapi, Kisame dan Zetsu memang bukan ninja kelas amatir yang mampu menyembunyikan chakra mereka dengan sempurna, toh?

Dua sosok—yang satu tinggi besar dan yang satu kurus dengan daun aneh yang menyelubungi wajahnya hadir di depan pintu yang sudah terbelah—menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha Itachi?" sapa Zetsu putih dengan suaranya yang riang, " Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Akatsuki!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang tercekat. Jubah hitam dengan awan merah tersebut sangat familiar dengannya. Siapapun yang mengenakannya maknanya selalu sama; kejahatan.

Itachi merasakan perasaan takut yang tersirat dari suara Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan memandanginya sekilas. Ada usaha menenangkan di balik matanya, meski mungkin Sakura tak dapat menangkapnya.

"Aih, nona cantik berambut merah muda rupanya," ujar Zetsu dengan riang, " Akhirnya kesempatan untuk mencicipi dagingmu datang juga."

Kisame langsung mendengus kesal ke arah partner barunya itu. Ia jijik mendengar pernyataan Zetsu barusan, akan tetapi malas untuk memperpanjangnya. Dilayangkannya pandangan ke arah Itachi yang berdiri dengan tenang.

"Uchiha-san, mungkin kau sudah mengetahui tujuan kami di sini," Kisame tersenyum getir.

"Apa mau kalian?" serobot Sakura.

Zetsu hitam yang menjawab. " Kami menginginkan Uchiha Itachi untuk ikut dengan kami. Uchiha-san pasti sudah tahu apa kepentingannya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum paham. " Itachi teman kalian, bukan?"

Kisame memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tak nyaman. Tentu saja, Itachi adalah temannya, meski di dalam Akatsuki kata teman adalah hal yang aneh. Hanya saja, saat ini Itachi tak dapat lagi dianggap _teman_ dalam Akatsuki.

"Sayang sekali Nona, Uchiha-san sudah tidak termasuk dalam Akatsuki. Ia mengkhianati kami, itu sebabnya kami harus membawanya kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada pemimpin Akatsuki," jawab Zetsu panjang lebar.

Sakura langsung terperangah. Ia sungguh tak tahu bahwa Itachi telah mengkhianati Akatsuki. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Apa ini sebabnya ia melarikan diri dari Konoha? Gadis itu langsung menatap Itachi—menuntut penjelasan.

Akan tetapi, Itachi tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tetap memandang kedua mantan rekannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Itachi, apa itu benar? Katakan padaku, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar? Apa kau sudah mengkhianati Akatsuki? Katakan padaku, Itachi," berondong Sakura.

Kisame menyeringai lebar. Ia mengenal Itachi cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa Itachi tak pernah sekali pun tertarik dengan wanita. Dan jika saat ini, gadis muda di hadapan mereka itu bersikap seperti itu pada seorang Uchiha Itachi, mungkin memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Apa kunoichi ini kekasihmu, heh Uchiha?" tanya suara Zetsu putih.

Seketika alis Itachi bertaut. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Itachi datar.

"Menjadi urusan kami jika ia merintangi tujuan kami ke sini. Kau tahu bukan, aku tak pernah segan dengan dengan wanita." Ada ancaman di balik suara Zetsu putih yang memang lebih kejam daripada Zetsu hitam. "…dan aroma gadis itu sungguh menggoda seleraku, Uchiha?" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya—membuat terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Ia tak ada hubungannya dengan urusan kita," tukas Itachi dengan suara yang diselimuti emosi yang mulai naik.

"Ia bersamamu dan itu menjadikannya menjadi urusanmu, Uchiha. Kau mungkin sudah memberitahunya banyak hal tentang Akatsuki, seperti di mana letak markas Akatsuki misalnya," Zetsu tak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan yang muncul di wajah Uchiha sulung tersebut.

Itachi bukanlah pria penakut. Ia adalah keturunan klan yang sudah diakui kejeniusannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa ia tangguh dan ilmunya bukan sembarang. Demi mendengar namanya saja, banyak ninja akan bergidik dan berpikir ulang ratusan kali sebelum menyerang dirinya.

Akan tetapi, saat ini ia bukan Uchiha Itachi yang itu. Kondisinya tubuhnya setelah pertarungannya dengan Akatsuki telah membatasi dirinya dalam menggunakan sharingan. Selain itu, matanya yang mengabur juga membatasi ruang geraknya. Sekarang…

Pria berambut panjang itu mendesah pelan. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih menghunus kunai di dadanya dengan pandangan waspada. Ia tidak perlu menegaskannya dengan kata-kata, namun ia tahu, ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Cukup lama ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki, ia cukup tahu kekejaman macam apa yang kerap dilakukan anggota organisasi itu.

Ia tak boleh gegabah. Saat ini bukan hanya keselamatannya saja yang terancam, tapi juga keselamatan gadis di sisinya.

"Gadis ini tak ada kaitannya denganku atau dengan Akatsuki. Bawa aku, tapi lepaskan dia hidup-hidup," ujar Itachi dengan suara berat pada akhirnya.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan raut wajah dramatis, seakan tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Mata hijaunya terbelalak dan mulutnya terperangah.

"Itachi, kau…" bisiknya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Uchi—" sahut Kisame dengan wajah kurang nyaman, akan tetapi suara Zetsu putih lagi-lagi terdengar lantang, memotong perkataan Kisame dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Kami akan membawa kalian berdua. Tidak ada tawar-menawar, Uchiha."

Kisame mendelik ke arah rekannya dan berkata dengan agak kesal, " Apa maksudmu?"

Zetsu menyeringai. " Gadis itu adalah teman dari bocah kyuubi itu, Kisame. Jika kita mendapatkannya, maka kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan kyuubi itu lebih besar. Untuk apa kita melepaskannya, jika kita punya kesempatan untuk mempergunakan gadis itu?"

"Tapi Leader tidak memerintahkan kita untuk menangkap kyuubi saat ini. Ia hanya menginginkan Itachi," Kisame mengernyitkan alisnya dan memandang Zetsu tajam.

"Cepat atau lambat, ia akan memerintahkan kita untuk menangkap kyuubi. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Kisame," kali ini Zetsu hitam yang menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku bilang kita harus fokus pada tujuan kita yang pertama."

"Kita harus dapatkan keduanya."

"Aku adalah pemimpin dalam misi ini, Zetsu dan aku bilang, kita laksanakan perintah Leader saja. Titik."

"Muka ikan, kau…"

Kisame menyorongkan Samehada ke hadapannya, berpura-pura ingin membuka perban yang melilit pedang raksasa itu sambil menunjukkan wajah sangarnya ke arah rekannya yang tampak seperti tanaman itu.

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku muka ikan, Samehada tidak akan segan-segan menghisap habis chakramu dan membuatmu bagaikan seonggok rumput kering."

Zetsu mendengus kesal dan membuang wajah dari rekannya yang bertubuh besar itu. Ia masih kesal, namun memutuskan tidak akan memperpanjang argumen mereka. Ia ingatkan dirinya, ia akan adukan hal ini pada Leader.

"Nah Uchiha-san, masalah ini sudah teratasi," ujar KIsame sambil mengisyaratkan pandangannya ke arah Zetsu," Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku jamin, aku tidak akan menyakiti gadis ini. Begitu juga Zetsu, jika kau ikut kami tanpa syarat lagi."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia tahu, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Kekuatannya belum pulih. Ia harus menunggu kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk datang. Hal itu termasuk menjauhkan Sakura dari masalah besar.

Tanpa bicara, pria itu beranjak untuk mendekati kedua rekan Akatsukinya, ketika tiba-tiba Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, menutupi jalannya dan berkata dengan lantang.

"Ia tidak akan pergi dengan kalian!"

Ketiga pria itu terkesiap. Terlebih lagi Itachi. Matanya sudah cukup menyatakan keterkejutannya.

"Sakura…"

"Apa maksudmu, Nona?" tanya Kisame dengan nada ingin tahu yang kentara.

"Kalian tidak akan membawanya pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Mundur Sakura. ini bukan pertarunganmu. Kau bebas untuk kembali ke Konoha sekarang," tukas Itachi.

Kisame menganggukkan kepalanya," Itu benar. Kau bebas pergi."

Akan tetapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap merintangi jalan Itachi. Wajahnya pucat pasi, namun kedua matanya membara karena tekad yang membaja di hatinya. Dadanya naik turun, campuran dari rasa takut dan keberanian yang ia himpun di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Itachi. Jika aku pergi, maka ia juga ikut denganku. Ia sudah meninggalkan Akatsuki dan itu artinya ia bukan salah satu dari kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya ikut dengan kalian," ujar gadis Konoha itu panjang lebar.

"Sakura, jangan bodoh! Ini bukan permainan!" seru Itachi yang mendadak merasakan ketakutan menjalari dirinya. Ini gila. Ia bukan seorang penakut, akan tetapi menyaksikan Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, seakan menjadi perisai bagi dirinya—ia mendadak merasa takut.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hal buruk terjadi pada diri gadis itu.

"Aku tidak main-main Itachi dan kau…," kata Sakura, ia lalu menoleh dan berkata dengan mantap,"…jangan meremehkan kemampuanku. Aku adalah anak didik Hatake Kakashi dan Hokage. Aku tidak selemah itu."

Zetsu tertawa menyaksikan saling sahut antara keduanya. Ia merasa ganjil, karena Uchiha Itachi yang ia kenal adalah Uchiha Itachi yang dingin dan datar—pria yang tidak akan repot-repot bicara jika bukan untuk satu hal yang dirasa penting untuknya. Sekarang, di sini, di sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan, ia menyaksikan Uchiha Itachi yang berbeda. Ya, pria jenius ini terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Sakura," desis Itachi. Ia mulai khawatir kedua anggota Akatsuki di hadapan mereka itu akan segera kehilangan kesabaran dan berubah pikiran tentang keselamatan Sakura.

Sakura tetap merentangkan tangan kirinya, akan tetapi tangan kanannya menghunus kunai ke arah kedua pria berjubah hitam dengan awan merah yang sedang memandanginya dengan sorot mata menunggu. Ya, mereka menunggu apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum kalimat berikutnya meluncur pelan dari bibirnya yang tipis. Kalimat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia ucapkan beberapa tahun, bahkan beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan Sasuke dan tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Itachi. Tidak kali ini, tidak esok dan tidak nanti. Aku tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Itachi langsung tersentak di tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini matanya terbelalak. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, sungguh tak percaya. Akan tetapi telinganya tidak membohonginya, matanya—seburam apapun—juga tidak menipunya

"Sakura…" bisiknya serak.

"Kau gila, Nona Muda. Kami bukan tandinganmu," ujar Kisame dengan nada serius.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan Itachi pada kalian."

Itachi tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mereka tak punya kesempatan saat ini. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura berkorban untuknya—seorang pesakitan.

"Sakura, Kisame benar. Mereka Akatsuki!" seru Itachi.

"Dan kita akan lawan mereka, Itachi!" sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Kita belum tentu menang!" sahut Itachi lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita mati bersama, Itachi!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pria berambut hitam panjang yang sekali lagi terbelalak mendengar jawaban lugas gadis itu. Pria itu kurus dan tinggi. Ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang ia perkirakan saat ia terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Ia bahkan terkecoh saat menebak bahwa bola mata pria itu sewarna dengan Sasuke yang hitam kebiruan. Bola mata pria itu abu-abu—warna yang membuatnya terlihat misterius, namun juga indah.

Itachi merasa ada sesuatu yang bertalu-talu di dalam dadanya saat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Senyuman yang tak hanya indah, namun juga tulus.

"Mari mati bersama, Itachi."

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Yup, akhirnya bisa update juga. Sekarang, boleh tinggalkan review? I love you All!_


	17. Chapter 17

**THE LOVE I'VE NEVER IMAGINED**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**By sava kaladze**

**.**

**.**

_**Diupdate dalam rangka Itasaku Memoire Jour 2012. **_

_**Ayo Minna-san, para pecinta Itasaku...ikuti event yang berlangsung sampai akhir bulan Juli 2012 ini. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, nanti check out di Author's Note di bagian bawah fic ini hehehe...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus. Mungkin senyum tertulusnya yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada kakak kandung Sasuke itu. Kedua bola mata hijaunya tak mampu menutupi rasa ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, akan tetapi senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya dapat menyamarkan rasa ketakutan di matanya.

Itachi masih terperangah. Ia terkejut, bukan kepalang terkejutnya. Ia tidak mengenal Sakura sebelum nasib mempertemukannya di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Seharusnya di mata gadis itu, ia hanyalah penjahat yang sudah membantai habis klan dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia hanya sampah Konoha, sebagaimana ia sudah mentahbiskan itu di dalam hatinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun terakhir ini.

Akan tetapi, kenapa Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Itachi. Tidak kali, tidak esok dan tidak nanti. Aku tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

"_Kalau begitu kita mati bersama, Itachi."_

"_Mari kita mati bersama, Itachi."_

Bagaimana mungkin pernyataan seperti itu dapat keluar dengan lancar dari mulut gadis itu? Permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan gadis itu? Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan sampai kapan pun, hanya itulah yang pantas untuk dirinya—bukan siapa-siapa!

Sakura sedang menceracau, itu pasti yang terjadi. Ia tak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan. Ia lupa bahwa ia menginginkan kehidupannya kembali normal, di tempat yang paling ia cintai—di Konoha bersama semua yang mencintainya.

Mata abu-abu Itachi membara karena emosinya yang mulai bangkit. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis ini menjadi bodoh karena sesuatu yang mengaburkan penilaiannya. Gadis ini terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi terbawa suasana. Merintangi Akatsuki sama saja membuatnya terperosok ke dalam masalah yang lebih pelik lagi. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Ia yang membuat Sakura berada di tengah-tengah situasi genting ini, maka ia jugalah yang akan mengembalikan gadis tak berdosa ini kembali ke kehidupannya yang sempurna.

"Mundur Sakura," ujarnya tegas.

"Tidak Itachi, aku sudah bilang...kita hadapi mereka bersama."

"Kau tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan biarkan mereka membawamu. Tidak akan."

"Mundur Gadis Bodoh!" bentak Itachi.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia jelas terkejut dengan nada bicara Itachi yang mendadak kasar. Pria itu memang berlidah tajam, namun ia tidak pernah membentak dan mengatakan gadis bodoh pada Sakura. Ia menurunkan kunai yang terhunus di depan dadanya, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah pria itu. Wajah Itachi menegang.

"Aku tidak peduli kau bilang aku gadis bodoh. Aku tetap tidak akan mundur. Tidak. Aku tahu kau mau menyerahkan dirimu karena ingin melindungiku," wajah Sakura menunjukkan tekadnya yang membaja.

Jantung Itachi berdegup dengan kencang. Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah gadis muda yang menangis terisak karena diculik dari Konoha tempo hari. Ia bukanlah gadis kesepian yang mencurahkan perasaannya pada seorang pria yang koma di tempat tidur. Gadis ini adalah seorang kunoichi yang tidak takut pada ancaman apapun yang menghadang di depannya—ia adalah wanita muda yang tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi atas keputusan yang ia pilih.

Justru Itachi yang tak sanggup menghadapi konsekuensi atas pilihan Sakura.

Ia tak sanggup menghadapi rasa takutnya akan kehilangan gadis itu. Oleh sebab itu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri selama sisa hidupnya.

"Kau bukan hanya bodoh, tapi juga naif. Sungguh khas Konoha," desis Itachi sambil menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia terkejut. " Apa maksudmu, Itachi?"

"Kau pikir, aku menyuruhmu pergi karena aku ingin melindungimu? Pemikiran yang naif."

"Itachi...kau..."

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau boleh pergi. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan wanita untuk menghangatkan tubuhku lagi," tukas Itachi.

Sakura terperangah dan tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuatnya menjatuhkan kunainya ke lantai. Matanya terbelalak dan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar.

"Itachi..."

"Aku harusnya berterima kasih atas semua pelayananmu. Kau memang cantik dan... memiliki semua yang kubutuhkan dari seorang wanita, akan tetapi seperti wanita lainnya yang mampir ke atas ranjangku, sudah saatnya kau pergi dan jangan mengganggu urusanku sebagai laki-laki dengan mereka berdua..."

Airmata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut mata Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan tentang dirinya seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia bukan wanita seperti itu dan tak akan pernah menjadi wanita sebagaimana yang Itachi sebutkan barusan!

Suara tawa terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua. Suara Zetsu putih yang khas mengingatkan mereka berdua bahwa tamu tak diundang mereka masih ada di tempat itu, menyaksikan adegan yang mereka lakonkan dengan tatapan puas.

"Ternyata itu alasan kau membawa gadis itu denganmu, Uchiha...kau membutuhkan pelacur untuk menemanimu? Hahaha..."

Terasa sembilu menusuk hati Sakura mendengar sebutan hina itu mengalir dari ninja yang tak jelas apakah ia masih manusia atau tidak itu. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa di saat yang sama, penghinaan itu justru membuat Itachi lebih terluka lagi.

Pria Uchiha itu tahu, Sakura jauh lebih berharga dari sepuluh Uchiha seperti dirinya. Ia tak pantas dihina seperti itu. Ia bersumpah di dalam hatinya, kelak ia akan merobek mulut kotor Zetsu yang telah menyebut Sakura sehina itu.

"Gadis itu hanya pelacurmu, heh Uchiha?"

Itachi hampir saja melompat ke depan dan menerkam Zetsu, jika saja otaknya tidak menghalanginya dari mengikuti hati nuraninya yang sudah terbakar oleh kebencian._ Ingat Itachi, kau yang merencanakan ini untuk membuat Sakura menyerah. Kau tidak boleh mengacaukan hal ini, atau Sakura tidak akan pernah melihat esok hari lagi. Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu jika itu terjadi!_

Itachi menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat mulutnya—mulut yang mengkhianati hati nuraninya—menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu dengan singkat, " Ya."

PLAK!

Itachi tersentak, membuka mata dengan cepat saat ia merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipi kirinya. Di depannya, ia melihat wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan buram. Ya, wajah Sakura memang buram di matanya, akan tetapi luka dan airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Tubuh kurus gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat. Getaran yang berasal dari dalam jiwanya tersebut bahkan kentara di wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisan. Mata hijaunya membara dengan luka dan kepedihan. Semuanya itu hanya tertuju pada satu nama: Uchiha Itachi.

"Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu, Itachi," ujar Sakura seraya menyeka air yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya,"... setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu. Setelah apa yang telah kukatakan padamu..."

Itachi membuang pandangan ke belakang gadis itu. Tak sanggup rasanya ia menyaksikan semua kepedihan yang berasal dari diri Sakura. Tak hanya menyaksikan, ia bahkan dapat merasakan chakra gadis itu yang serasa mencekik dirinya.

"Sakura, pergi dari sini."

"Kau sama saja dengan adikmu..." bisik gadis itu tajam.

Itachi mendecih. Ia benci disamakan dengan Sasuke. " Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan dia."

Sakura menyeringai dengan penuh kebencian. " Kau benar, kalian memang tidak sama. Kau...bahkan lebih buruk darinya. Ia memang tidak bisa mencintaiku, tapi paling tidak ia tidak menyebutku pelacur." Ada nyeri di lubuk hati gadis itu saat mendapati mata abu-abu Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan maknanya.

Itachi memang terluka secara fisik. Luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertempuran melawan Akatsuki dan juga luka yang telah ia idap menahun akibat mewarisi sharingan. Akan tetapi, saat ini ada luka baru yang tergores di dalam dirinya. Luka yang ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka fisik yang manapun juga.

Hatinya yang terluka, dan bodohnya ia sendiri yang mengakibatkan luka itu. Seandainya dari awal ia terima saja uluran tangan gadis itu untuk bertarung bersama, hatinya mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Ia tak harus mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan yang telah membuat Sakura terluka begitu rupa.

_Apakah ini memang dirimu yang sesungguhnya? Apakah ini memang dirimu, yang dikenal sebagai ninja yang ditakuti? Di mana pengendalian dirimu, Itachi? Di mana dirimu yang selalu dapat berlindung di balik sikapmu yang tenang? Apa ini benar dirimu? Bagaimana mungkin gadis di hadapanmu ini, dapat membuat hatimu terasa teriris pisau yang tajam dan merasa takut kehilangan?_

Itachi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan ia harus terima apapun resikonya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kau katakan, Sakura. Sekarang pergilah dari sini," desis Itachi.

Namun Sakura tidak bergeming dari hadapannya. Sebaliknya ia malah mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan Itachi hanya dapat melihat rambut merah mudanya saja. Terdengar suara lirih dari balik rambut merah muda yang selalu ia anggap unik dari gadis yang sudah merawatnya itu.

"Kau yang naif, Uchiha Itachi. Sungguh kau sangat naif. Kau lupa siapa aku..."

Itachi terdiam. Ia tak paham apa yang dimaksud gadis Konoha ini.

"Kau lupa aku menguasai pengendalian chakra. Aku seharusnya tidak mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutmu, tapi merasakan bagaimana perubahan chakramu..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Itachi terbelalak karena apa yang ia lihat. Ada senyuman menyeramkan di kedua sudut bibir gadis itu. Ya, senyum, tidak salah lagi. Tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya berada di bahunya, bergerak dengan cepat ke belakang tengkuknya seiring dengan jarak mereka yang kian mendekat. Sakura memang menguasai jutsu pengendalian chakra yang mumpuni. Ia dapat membunuh orang hanya dengan menekan salah satu titik syaraf vital di belakang leher.

"Kau bisa membohongi orang lain, Itachi...tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa membohongiku," desis Sakura.

Itachi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan yakin bahwa gadis ini akan membunuhnya karena semua kebencian yang ia tanam sendiri. Ia telah merendahkan kemampuan gadis ini, ya...itu salahnya.

Sakura berjinjit, lalu menekan tengkuk Itachi agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan apa yang ia lakukan berikutnya membuat kedua anggota Akatsuki yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing terperangah. Hal itu bahkan membuat Itachi membuka matanya, terbelalak selebar-lebarnya.

Bibir gadis itu menempel erat di bibirnya dan dengan perlahan mengulum bibirnya dengan bibirnya yang basah. Sakura menciumnya!

Sakura, merasa dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam drama kebohongan yang diciptakan Itachi. Akan tetapi, keahlian khususnya sebagai seorang ninja medis menyadarkannya akan satu hal penting yang seharusnya ia sudah sadari sejak awal. Sedalam apapun kebencian yang dilontarkan Itachi dari bibirnya, chakranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebencian. Chakranya hanya menunjukkan ketakutan dan rasa khawatir yang besar, tapi tidak kebencian. Justru dirinya yang barusan merasakan kebencian terhadap diri kakak Sasuke itu dan itu dapat dirasakan dari chakranya yang terasa menusuk. Chakra seperti itu yang tidak terasa dari dalam diri Itachi.

Jelas sekali, Itachi tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan apa yang sudah ia kemukakan sebelumnya. Ia hanya bersandiwara. Untuk apa? Jelas, untuk menyelamatkan diri Sakura dari situasi pelik yang membahayakan ini.

Pria Uchiha ini tidak ingin membahayakan nyawanya—nyawa seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Itachi, tertunduk sekian detik sebelum menengadah ke arah pria yang wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan Sakura yakin sekali detak jantungnya dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga kakak kandung Sasuke tersebut.

Itachi tidak bisa menyangkal, ia sangat shock atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kunoichi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Tak pernah sedetik pun ia bayangkan bahwa gadis muda ini akan _menciumnya_? Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Bukankah ia mencintai Sasuke—adik kandungnya sendiri? Bukankah adiknya adalah pemuda yang selalu ia nantikan kepulangannya ke Konoha, dan hal itu adalah hal yang sudah diketahui seantero Konoha?

_Apa maksud Sakura dengan menciumnya?_

"Sakura—apa yang..." Itachi tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dua buah jari menghalanginya, menyentuh bibirnya dengan perlahan. Itachi tertunduk, menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kedua bola mata hijaunya nan indah terlihat lebih jelas di kedua matanya.

Ya, kedua bola mata Sakura sangatlah indah. Sakura sangatlah cantik. Satu-satunya gadis tercantik di matanya, yang pernah menyentuh bibir dan hatinya dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Itu penegasan dariku, Uchiha Itachi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," ujar Sakura dengan tekad yang bulat.

"Tapi...kau—tadi ..." Itachi menelan ludahnya dan merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Ia adalah seorang ninja jenius dan terkenal karena pembantaian yang telah ia lakukan atas klannya sendiri di usianya yang belia. Akan tetapi, saat ini, di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ia berdiri gamang karena ciuman seorang gadis muda dan seakan tak mampu berkata-kata? Ahh—apa benar ia adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi!

"Menciummu?" Sakura tersenyum malu, tertunduk karena gejolak aneh yang menggelitik perutnya dan membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

_Ya Tuhan, Sakura...haruskah kau bersikap seperti anak burung yang sedang jatuh cinta saat situasi sedang genting seperti ini? Jangan lupa, dua begundal Akatsuki itu sedang memelototi kalian!_ ujarnya membatin.

"Haruno Sakura, menjauhlah dari tempat ini. Kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini," ujar Itachi perlahan. Hatinya masih merasa kacau akan ciuman yang dicuri Sakura dari dirinya, akan tetapi logikanya dapat berpikir dengan jelas. Situasi mereka masih sama peliknya dengan sebelumnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tuli, Itachi? Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," sahut Sakura dengan cepat seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah pucat Itachi.

"Jangan jadi anak bodoh dan manja. Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, jadi pergilah dari sini. Kembalilah ke Konoha, kembalilah ke kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Aku akan hadapi mereka. Aku yang mereka inginkan, bukan kau."

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu jemarinya terulur ke wajah pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan mata hijaunya menatap dengan tajam.

"Mereka memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku, tapi aku ada sangkut-paut denganmu. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan mereka. Kita hadapi mereka bersama-sama."

Jemari kunoichi andalan Konoha itu menyusuri pipi kurus Itachi, lalu naik dengan perlahan ke guratan panjang halus di bawah mata kiri nukenin itu. Bibir Itachi merekah sesaat, seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi getaran halus dari dalam dirinya, akibat sentuhan halus jemari Sakura membuatnya hanya dapat terpana.

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal akan kekejamannya itu pun juga memilih untuk berdiam diri dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Itachi menyerah. Ia tahu Sakura bukanlah gadis yang mudah dibujuk saat ia sudah memutuskan sikapnya akan suatu hal. Hanya akan membuang tenaga dan waktu saja untuk membujuknya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk situasi ini: mereka harus mengalahkan Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada ingin tahu yang tak kentara, " Aku adalah orang yang membawamu dengan paksa meninggalkan Konoha. Aku bukan orang baik. Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Jemari Sakura masih terus menyusuri wajah Itachi dan kali ini berhenti di ujung mata abu-abu pria berambut panjang itu. Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya mengatakannya dengan perlahan.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

DEG!

Itachi tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Ia memang hampir buta, tapi apakah ia juga hampir tuli? Apakah Sakura baru saja mengatakan bahwa...

"Tak mungkin. Kau gila."

"Gila? Ya mungkin. Ino mungkin akan mengatakan kalau aku gila karena telah jatuh cinta padamu, dan mungkin saja ia benar. Aku sendiri mencoba menampik rasa ini, Itachi. Tapi aku gagal. Aku benar-benar gagal," Sakura berkata dengan lemah.

"Tapi kau mencintai Sasuke. Sejak kecil kau mencintai adikku. Semua orang membicarakan hal itu. Kau selalu menantinya kembali ke Konoha. Kau menginginkannya kembali," tukas itachi, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diutarakan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar, lalu mundur satu langkah menjauhi Itachi. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Mendengar Itachi menyebutkan cintanya pada Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih emosional, membuatnya merasa entah kenapa pria di hadapannya ini mencoba mengumpankannya pada Sasuke, di saat ia sedang mencoba menjelaskan perbuatannya yang terlihat irasional di hadapannya.

"Apa saat aku pernah menyukai seorang pria, itu artinya aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada pria lainnya? Dengar, aku tidak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, Uchiha Itachi! Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh cinta padamu! Kalau aku bisa merencanakan untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa, kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta saja pada Naruto yang memang sudah lama menyayangiku? Kenapa tidak jatuh cinta saja pada Neji, yang sudah jelas nama baik dan reputasinya? Kenapa tidak dengan Shikamaru yang pasti bisa memberiku anak-anak yang jenius? Atau kenapa tidak dengan Gaara saja, yang bisa membuatku menjadi pemimpin? Kenapa, kenapa tidak?" Sakura memuntahkan unek-uneknya dengan kesal. Pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya meradang dan ia tak akan dapat melepaskan diri dari perasaan kesalnya, jika tidak memuntahkannya semua, saat ini juga!

Itachi tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, namun ada sedikit perubahan emosi di wajahnya. Ya, Sakura benar. Kenapa tidak dengan salah satu nama yang ia sebutkan tadi? Kenapa harus dengan dirinya?

"Sakura..."

Tubuh kunoichi itu bergetar menahan amarah dan emosi yang akhir-akhir ini ia tahan di dalam dirinya. Ia tetap memandang kesal ke arah pria Uchiha yang sudah meluluhlantakkan dunianya yang sebelumnya sempurna.

"... karena cinta itu datang begitu saja, Uchiha Itachi. Cinta itu masuk begitu saja di antara kita. Cinta yang tadinya kusimpan rapat-rapat untuk Sasuke, sekarang sudah berubah. Sudah hilang. Aku begitu takut kehilangan harapan untuk mencintai dan itu sebabnya aku terus berusaha menyimpan nama Sasuke di hatiku, akan tetapi sekarang... semuanya sirna. Hanya ada dirimu sekarang di dalam sini," ujar Sakura dengan lirih seraya menunjuk ke arah dadanya, "... sekuat apapun aku menolaknya, maka sekuat itu pula bayanganmu hadir. Jika saat ini kau minta aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, itu artinya aku meninggalkanmu untuk mati. Dan bukan itu yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei padaku. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan temanku, apalagi orang yang penting bagiku..."

Hati Itachi mencelos dan entah kenapa, ia merasa lega mendengar semua perkataan yang terlontar dari gadis Haruno itu. Ia tahu, ini gila. Ia tahu, ini tak pantas ia dapatkan. Tapi ia juga tahu, ia lega mendengarnya.

"Sakura, kau..." Itachi berujar lemah.

"...mencintaimu? Ya, aku memang..." potong Sakura cepat.

"...bawel," lanjut Itachi.

Sakura terperangah mendengarnya dan hampir saja ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah pucat pria yang tanpa sadar sudah ia cintai itu, akan tetapi kemudian seulas senyuman tipis terulas di kedua sudut bibir pria itu. Saat itulah Sakura menyadari, tatapan kedua mata abu-abu Itachi tidak lagi sedingin biasanya. Ada yang lain di balik kedua matanya. Sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang menjanjikan untuknya—untuk mereka.

"Itachi..."

"Kita akan bahas itu nanti, setelah kita bisa keluar dari sini—_hidup-hidup_," Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura, berhenti di sampingnya dan menoleh ke arah kunoichi Konoha. Keduanya berpandangan.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Sakura. Mereka bukan lawan sembarangan," desis Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum. Manis sekali—membuat hati Itachi serasa digelitik tanpa henti dan membuatnya ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kurus gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Akan tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, ia tahu itu. Pria itu menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga bukan lawan sembarangan, Itachi," kilah Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Uchiha Itachi, betapa pun panjang daftar kejahatannya, tetaplah seorang ninja yang hebat. Hanya wanita hebatlah yang pantas mendampinginya di dalam pertempuran.

_Saat ini Sakura percaya, ia adalah wanita itu._

Zetsu mendecih. Rasa jijik terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memiliki dua warna yang berbeda. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekejaman dan rasa haus akan kekuasaan.

"Ini artinya aku tidak mungkin memakanmu dengan mudah, heh Kunoichi? Uchiha akan melindungi pelacurnya..." ucapan Zetsu putih itu terputus oleh serbuan shuriken yang dengan cepat terbang ke arah kedua anggota Akatsuki itu.

BRAK!

Sakura menendang pintu dapur yang tertutup dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Itachi untuk lari melalui pintu belakang. Zetsu dan Kisame yang konsentrasinya sempat teralihkan oleh serangan shuriken, menghambur keluar lewat pintu depan dan langsung berlari mengitari gubuk mungil itu. Mereka mendapati Sakura dan Itachi berlari ke arah padang ilalang tak jauh dari paluh di belakang gubuk. Sakura terlihat berlari seraya memegangi tangan kanan Itachi.

"Gadis terkutuk! Kejar mereka!" pekik Zetsu dengan kesal. Kisame tidak berkata apa-apa, namun dengan cepat mengikuti rekannya tersebut. Zetsu tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya dan membuat segel tertentu dengan tangannya. Hal aneh terjadi dengan cepat. Dirinya seakan membelah. Tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam mendadak terpisah dengan dirinya yang berwarna putih. Zetsu membelah diri menjadi dua sosok yang berbeda: hitam dan putih. Zetsu hitam yang kemudian berbicara dengan suaranya yang lebih dalam.

"Kau hadang mereka berdua. Jangan remehkan kemampuan gadis Konoha itu."

Dengan cepat Zetsu putih seakan lumer ke tanah dan menghilang begitu saja. Zetsu putih memang lebih cepat daripada dirinya yang hitam dan hal itu yang dimanfaatkan oleh dirinya yang satu lagi.

Sakura memegangi lengan Itachi yang kiri, sementara di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah kunai yang tajam. Ia sengaja menarik tangan Itachi dan berlari secepat kilat segera setelah ia melemparkan belasan shuriken ke arah Zetsu dan Kisame. Mereka harus melarikan diri dari tempat itu, karena mereka harus memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mendapatkan peluang yang lebih baik untuk mereka berdua. Jika saja kondisi Itachi tidak seperti saat ini, ia cukup yakin mereka berdua punya kesempatan yang lebih besar. Akan tetapi, ia adalah ninja yang merawat Itachi—ia tahu kondisi kakak sulung Sasuke itu. Dan jika apa yang ia lihat dengan mata dan chakranya benar, maka saat ini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa lari sendiri, Sakura," ujar Itachi dengan suaranya yang dalam di sela-sela desau angin yang berdesing di telinga mereka berdua.

"Tidak bisa dengan matamu sekarang," Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku tidak buta. Aku bisa melihat."

"Kau hampir buta."

"Baru hampir. Belum."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan, ingin sekali Sakura menempeleng kepala pria keras kepala yang satu ini. Apakah menuntunnya keluar dari situasi pelik tadi, merendahkan harga dirinya? Membuatnya merasa lemah dan tak berdaya? Dasar Uchiha.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Itachi..."

"Sakura..."

"Sudah. Ikuti saja kemana aku berlari..."

"Sakura..."

"Lebih baik aku yang menuntunmu saat ini, Uchiha Itachi. Mataku lebih terang di malam hari seperti ini..."

"Sakura..."

"Kenapa sih kau bawel sekali...?"

"Kau mencengkram tanganku terlalu keras."

"Apa?"

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ia terkesiap melihat ke arah tangannya dan Itachi. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang karena sudah lama tidak dipotong, menghunjam ke dalam pergelangan tangan pria itu dan menimbulkan gurat-gurat panjang kemerahan, tanda kulit tercakar dan hampir berdarah. Gadis muda itu spontan melepaskan cengkramannya dan memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu..." ujar Sakura lirih.

Itachi melirik ke pergelangan tangannya yang memang sudah mulai berdarah. Siapa sangka gadis sekurus Sakura mempunyai tenaga yang begitu besar? Cakaran kukunya saja dapat menimbulkan luka sedalam itu? Bagaimana dengan tinjunya? Ini pasti hasil dari didikan Godaime.

"Hanya luka kecil. Lupakan," sahut Itachi dingin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung meraih pergelangan Itachi. Didekatkannya pergelangan tangan tersebut ke dekat wajahnya dan ia perhatikan baik-baik. Bukan luka kecil, karena saat berlari tadi ia pasti tak sengaja menghunjamkan kuku-kukunya ke daging tangan Itachi dan mencakarnya sepanjang pelarian. Luka-lukanya cukup tajam dan agak dalam—dan semuanya dilakukan oleh kuku tangannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Ia seakan lupa bahwa Itachi adalah ninja yang hebat. Ia tidak akan mudah merasa nyeri hanya karena luka cakaran kuku wanita.

Itachi menggeleng.

Sakura meneliti luka-luka tersebut dengan seksama, lalu tiba-tiba menusuk kulit yang terluka tersebut dengan kukunya lagi. Itachi, entah karena sakit atau terkejut, menggeram menahan nyeri.

"Sakit, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi seraya memandangi wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Itachi mendengus.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan pergelangan Itachi ke arah wajahnya, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka mengecup luka-luka tersebut dengan bibirnya dengan lembut. Itachi terkejut dan hampir saja menarik tangannya, saat ia mendengar suara Sakura terdengar menggodanya.

"Sudah tidak sakit, bukan?" Sakura menyeringai nakal. Ia melepaskan tangan Itachi, " Aku ninja medis yang hebat, bukan?" Ia lalu tertawa kecil, lalu berbalik memunggungi pria Uchiha itu, bersiap untuk kembali berlari.

Akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah akan menoleh, ketika ia merasa hembusan napas panas mendera lehernya yang terbuka—membuatnya terkesiap dan mendadak tak berani menoleh.

Suara Itachi terdengar lirih di telinganya. Tidak, bukan hanya suaranya, tapi juga hembusan napas yang keluar setiap kali pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Hampir saja jantung Sakura copot mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Saat ini semua selesai, kita harus bicara tentang banyak hal, Haruno Sakura."

Suara Itachi terdengar persis di telinganya, bagaikan menempel di indera pendengarannya itu. Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat hembusan napas yang berasal dari bibir pria itu menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di kulit telinganya.

"Tentang apa, Itachi?"

"Tentang semua yang kau katakan tadi. Tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit dan tentang apa yang kau janjikan padaku."

"Itachi..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus tahu satu hal sebelumnya, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sesaat. Melupakan Sasuke? Ia tidak mungkin melupakan nama itu. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke adalah obsesi dalam hidupnya. Membawa Sasuke pulang kembali ke Konoha adalah obsesinya.

Dan sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke pangkuan desa kelahirannya. Obsesinya sudah terwujud, meski bukan tangannya sendiri yang membawa pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha. Apa yang ia cita-citakan selama bertahun-tahun sudah tercapai. Lalu apa lagi yang ia harapkan?

Jika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia akan dengan cepat menjawab: cinta Sasuke. Akan tetapi setelah kedatangan Itachi yang terluka parah hampir tiga bulan yang lalu, ia tak lagi dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama.

Semuanya sudah berubah. Ia berubah. Itachi berubah. Hatinya berubah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasuke, Itachi..." jawabnya lirih.

Ia merasa tubuh pria di belakangnya itu menegang—seakan kecewa akan jawabannya. Seakan masih menunggu jawaban lain yang akan menyusul jawabannya yang pertama.

"...akan tetapi, tidak melupakannya bukan berarti masih mengharapkan dirinya. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku tetap berada di sini—bersamamu? Saat aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk meninggalkanmu untuk mati di sini?"

Sakura tertunduk. Hatinya terasa mencelos. Ya, ia tidak main-main saat mengutarakan semua isi hatinya di situasi yang genting seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak main-main.

"Kenapa kau katakan sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Apa aku akan pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu, jika sebentar lagi aku akan tergeletak menjadi mayat? Kita sama-sama tahu kehebatan Akatsuki dan apa resiko terburuk menghadapi mereka. Aku tidak mau menyesal..."

Tiba-tiba dua lengan kurus Itachi melingkari pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu tersentak. Jarak yang terentang di antara mereka berdua hilang. Punggung Sakura menempel erat di dada pria Uchiha tersebut. Itachi membenamkan wajahnya di antara lebatnya rambut merah muda Sakura dan dalam diam meresapi aroma rambut yang sudah sekian lama menggodanya.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria yang menempel erat pada punggungnya itu. Sekian lama memimpikan kehangatan pria itu, sekian lama menampik perasaan yang timbul tanpa ia harapkan, sekian lama mengutuk sikap dingin dan kata-kata sinis yang keluar dari mulut pria Uchiha itu—saat ini ia merasakan perasaannya campur aduk.

Ini pelukan intim pertama yang pernah ia rasakan dari seorang pria. Dan kali ini, pelukan ini berasal dari seorang pria yang memang ia harapkan. Pria yang sudah membuatnya perlahan tapi pasti, menghapus nama Sasuke dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Apakah kau membenciku karena telah membawamu pergi dari Konoha?" bisik Itachi perlahan.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, bulir-bulir airmata terbebas dari kedua matanya yang hijau dan saling berkejaran di atas pipinya yang halus. Perasaan lega apa ini yang ia rasakan saat ini? Sakura tidak bisa mendefinisikannya, akan tetapi perasaan ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Ya, pada awalnya. Tapi...sekarang..." Sakura terisak perlahan, "... kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, bukan?"

Uchiha Itachi tanpa sadar menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia meresapi perasaan asing yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ia memang ninja jenius yang mampu menjadi kapten ANBU di usianya yang ke-13. Ia memang ninja yang telah dengan kejam membantai habis klannya dan bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia memang anggota organisasi kejam Akatsuki, yang dengan kejam dapat melakukan tindakan-tindakan jahat untuk mencapai tujuan akhir organisasi mereka. Akan tetapi, ia juga hanya seorang laki-laki biasa—seorang anak manusia yang masih mempunyai hati nurani, meski sebelumnya ia tak sadar ia masih memilikinya.

Itu sebabnya ia juga bisa jatuh cinta—meski tak pernah mengharapkannya.

"Apa aku pantas mendapatkannya, Sakura?"

"Itachi..."

"Masa laluku... reputasiku... Kau tahu hal-hal yang telah aku lakukan, tapi kau tidak tahu seperti apa..."

Dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan, saling berpandangan, dengan kedua lengan Itachi masih melingkari pinggang Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyentuh pipi pria yang berada sangat dekat di hadapannya itu. Ia mengusap lembut kulit Itachi dan memandanginya dengan mata basahnya nan sayu.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Buat aku mengerti. Buat aku paham apa alasanmu melakukan semuanya. Jika masa lalumu yang membuatmu tidak bisa melangkah maju, beritahu aku apa yang bisa membuatmu menghapuskan masa lalumu," ujar Sakura lirih.

Itachi menggeleng. " Tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia yang bisa menghapuskan dosa-dosaku di masa lalu, Sakura... tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, lupakan masa lalumu yang kelam itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli segelap apa masa lalumu. Yang kupedulikan adalah masa depanmu, Itachi."

Itachi tak langsung menanggapi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura dan membawa tangan kanannya menyentuh anak rambut yang menutupi dahi gadis itu yang lebar. Sakura merasa risih, mengingat ia tak suka dahinya itu, akan tetapi senyuman yang terulas di wajah pria itu membuatnya tertegun.

"Apa aku punya masa depan, Sakura? Dengan kondisiku sekarang? Dengan situasi yang kita hadapi sekarang?"

Sakura menyeringai. " Kau memang tak punya masa depan, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi _kita_ punya masa depan bersama. Meskipun hanya sekian menit ke depan, tapi kita punya masa depan bersama."

Senyuman di wajah Itachi melebar dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam interaksinya dengan Uchiha Itachi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Sakura melihat pria Uchiha itu tertawa. Tentu saja bukan tawa yang terbahak-bahak, tapi tetap saja itu sebuah tawa yang lepas.

"Kau gila, Haruno Sakura, kau tahu itu? Masa depan bersama seorang pria penyakitan yang sedang menunggu ajal menjemput? Hahaha..."

Sakura merasa Itachi sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan kelemahannya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya sendiri. Ia tidak menjawab Itachi dengan perkataan, namun dengan lembut meletakkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Dada yang mungkin sebelumnya bidang, namun saat ini kurus digerogoti penyakit. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke atas jantung Itachi dan mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu seakan berkejaran di telinganya.

"Sebelumnya aku mencintai pemuda yang tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan dan aku tetap bertahan. Jika saat ini kau memberiku kesempatan, aku percaya masih ada masa depan untuk kita bersama."

Itachi terkesiap. Tak pernah ia mengharapkan akan ada wanita yang mau membicarakan masa depan dengannya, meskipun hanya angan-angan belaka. Ia ditakuti wanita karena reputasi buruknya. Dan pastinya wanita sebaik Sakura tidak akan pernah mempertimbangkan orang seperti dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depan. Akan tetapi, saat ini seorang kunoichi yang merupakan bunga kebanggaan Konoha, sedang meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya, memeluknya tanpa rasa takut dan kebencian, membicarakan masa depan yang ingin ia bagi bersamanya—apa ini pantas ia khayalkan.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengusir airmata yang ingin menerobos keluar lagi dari kedua matanya yang indah. Ia tak ingin menangis, sungguh ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia ingin bahagia. Meski hanya sesaat, ia ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai wanita sejati.

"Cium aku, Itachi."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Cium aku, Itachi."

Dengan perlahan Itachi menyentuh dagu mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu menengadah menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijau yang selalu membuatnya terpesona karena kecantikannya. Ia harus memastikan, apakah yang Sakura rasakan memang perasaan sesungguhnya? Ataukah hanya ilusi karena kesepian gadis itu belaka?

Wajah cantik gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ada semburat kemerahan yang merona di kedua pipi halusnya. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu yang mendadak menjalari seluruh kulitnya, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Mata abu-abu Itachi telah memerangkapnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur. Ia memang tidak ingin mundur.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini, Sakura..."

Masih dengan matanya yang memandangi kecantikan wajah gadis yang berjarak hanya sekian inci dari wajahnya sendiri, Itachi menempelkan bibirnya dengan perlahan ke bibir Sakura yang basah. Bibirnya menyapu bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan dan seakan ingin merasakan tekstur gadis itu, ia melakukannya berulang kali, membuat Sakura melepaskan erangan tertahan. Itachi merasa puas melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat penasaran, karena ia tak kunjung menciumnya dengan semestinya. Lalu, dengan ritme yang tetap lamban, pria Uchiha itu menyapukan lidahnya di bibir kunoichi Konoha tersebut. Ia rasakan betapa manis bibir lembut Sakura yang sama sekali tidak dipulas oleh pemerah bibir. Bibir merah muda Sakura terasa alami.

Sakura merasakan panas yang berpindah dari bibir Itachi, mengalir ke bibirnya, lalu menjalari sekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sakura merasa terintimidasi oleh sapuan-sapuan lembut Itachi oleh bibir dan lidahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa malu yang sebelumnya membekapnya, Sakura membalas ciuman-ciuman Itachi dengan berapi-api. Keduanya saling membelit, menyerang, mencari titik lemah satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya, keduanya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk saling berbagi. Mereka terus berciuman dan mulai berkompromi dengan perasaan baru mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi..." bisik Sakura.

Itachi membalasnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke setiap inci bibir dan mulai merambah ke pipi, dahi, telinga dan lehernya.

Sakura merasakan gelombang perasaan dan gelora menerpanya tanpa henti dan dengan setengah mendesah, ia mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia rangkai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, untuk ia sampaikan pada Sasuke, jika kelak pemuda itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya, ia akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk menyampaikannya. Hanya saja bukan pada Uchiha yang ia khayalkan sebelumnya.

"Miliki aku seutuhnya, Itachi..."

Itachi mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia berhenti menciumi Sakura dan memandangi wajah gadis itu—menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadikan aku milikmu. Seutuhnya, hanya milikmu seorang," ujar Sakura dengan perlahan. Matanya berkilat di tengah malam yang sudah turun sepenuhnya. Mata yang menunjukkan tekadnya yang bulat dan tidak akan pernah mundur satu langkah pun.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Akhirnya saya update cerita ini. Duh, saya benar2 dikejar oleh Minna-san sekalian via review, PM atau bahkan message di FB hehehe. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan Minna-san sekalian, yang tak henti2nya memberi feedback dan dukungan agar saya terus melanjutkan fic ini hehehehe. Juga atas semua story alert, Favorite story dan yang bahkan menjadikan saya Favorite Author sekalian...terima kasih banyak ya! Btw, tahu kenapa saya update fic ini? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk promosi event Itasaku Memoire Jour 2012! Hahaha..._

_Minna-san mungkin belum tahu event apa itu, tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itasaku dan menulis fanfiction, kan? Oleh sebab itu, gabung grup FB Itasaku Memoire Event dan silakan baca pengumumannya yaa... Waktu sampai akhir Juli loh. Ditunggu yaaa..!_


End file.
